Speak My Language
by lolwrwg
Summary: When sparks fly between Hermione and Minerva one night, neither are sure they can go back. With her divorce lingering, Hermione's emotions and decisions are uncertain but the one thing she is certain of is her deep attraction for her ex-professor. HG&MM
1. Chapter 1

"A little higher Miss Weatherly" Hermione instructed with a kind smile as she watched her second years transfigure their bowls into mice, utter concentration creasing their faces as they uttered the spell.

She smiled as Miss Weatherly did as instructed, flicking her wrist a little higher, the outcome a small white mouse sitting in front of her as it sniffed about, before her student picked it up with a giggle, her friends nudging her and praising her "Well done Miss Weatherly, 10 points to Ravenclaw" she congratulated as she revelled in watching her students.

It was a few weeks into her second year at Hogwarts and to say she was happy was an understatement. She had been offered the post last year by Minerva and though she and Ronald had had their fair share of quarrels about it she had eventually won out and taken the position. Of course she felt bad that she did not see Rose and Hugo as much as she would like but every spare moment she got she spent it with them and for now that would have to be enough.

Rose was 10 almost 11 and would next year be going to Hogwarts and Hugo 7 still at primary school despite Ron's protests once again. She had given those past 10 years to the both of them but last year as the heated discussions with Ronald got worse she decided enough was enough, she had missed 12 years of her life, stopped learning and exploring her favourite subject transfiguration to her full extent to be a house wife! And Hermione Granger, one of the most powerful witches of her age, was certainly no house wife. There was no doubt that she loved her children with all of her heart, they were her life and did not regret looking after them day after day, but so was transfiguration. She had her 2nd level in transfiguration having taken them soon after she had left Hogwarts along with her NEWTS but it was not enough. Since the day she was born she had thrived on knowledge, spending most of her days cooped up a stuffy old library, her eyes scouring book after books, page turning every few minutes. To other its ones worst nightmare, to her it was her haven. To be surrounded by books the size of mountains; constantly learning new spells or merely just gaining every day knowledge.

So last year when Minerva had come to her door with the offer of being her transfiguration professor she didn't think she had ever been so happy, of course with the exception of Rose and Hugo's birth, but even her wedding day, a day that was supposed to be one of the happiest in her life was outshined as emerald eyes had gazed into hers over the rim of her mug and the question leaving her sweet lips.

Hermione shook her head of such ridiculous thoughts as she continued to help her students perfect the spell, some of them more than a little rusty after just coming back from the summer holidays.

She had to bite back a laugh when Jimmy Taylor's transfiguration went a little awry, his bowl covered in mouse fur and a tail coming out from one end "Mr Taylor I believe you are rushing your words, repeat them slowly and clearly and don't rush your wand movements" she instructed before she looked down at her watch, unbelieving that class was almost over.

With a smile she clapped her hands "Alright you may pack up, we will continue this in our next class and remember to do your homework, I want it on my desk when you come in on Monday morning!" she said over the scraping over chairs and the quickly shoved books into bags as the girls and boys bragged about what they had planned for their weekend.

She couldn't help but find it all rather amusing that she had occasionally had the same conversations when she was younger, though she had to admit hers were either a little more quiet, being tucked away in the library with a book or a little more dangerous off on another doo laly adventure with Ron and Harry.

Sighing she collected in all the books off the desks thinking how she would miss her two children over her free weekend. She was glad of the break, having two full days all to herself; Arthur and Molly taking Rose and Hugo down to Cornwall for a week despite it being during school time but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss them dearly.

In truth it was hers and Ron's anniversary but she and Ron hadn't spoken in months. They weren't divorced yet, nor even separated, they just didn't talk, didn't touch, didn't do anything, they were apart. She loved him but there's a difference between loving someone and being in love and she definitely wasn't the latter. It was a few weeks ago that he had shown up outside her door, a sullen expression lacing his face and she knew then within that one moment as his eyes had met hers for the first time in a long time it was over.

She had let him in with a sigh taking his coat and letting him sit on her couch, his head in his hands as he cried and begged for forgiveness. She had stroked his back and kissed his head as he confessed that he had broken their vow. She hadn't been angry or sad but surprisingly understanding as he told her that it had been a one night stand with a random woman in a bar after far too many beers. But in truth she was no better than him, no she hadn't cheated on him, but she hadn't loved him for more than a year either.

In those few hours they had come to a mutual agreement that they would divorce. Yes it hurt, of course it hurt, she had married him thinking that they would be together forever, they had had two children together, made love countless times and had such passionate arguments and makeups but in the end it was no good screaming at the other now. They loved each but rather as friends than lovers. So yes though she was hurting and missing her children she was looking forward to her weekend of recuperation and rest.

Just as she was transfiguring the last of the mice and something in between back to their original state she heard her door open confused as to why one of students would come to see her as it was the end of the day "May I help you?" she asked not yet turning around as she transfigured the last mouse.

"Actually it was hoping I could help you" the subtle Scottish lilt washed over making her mouth break out into a small she turned round to see the Headmistress standing there with a two small whisky glasses and a very fine bottle of fire whisky in her other hand.

With a giggle she clapped her hands together "Minerva McGonagall you are blessing sent from heaven!" she said with a smile as she picked up the last of the bowls and brought them to her desk.

Minerva's lips quirked upwards as the beautiful woman approached her "I do what I can Professor Granger" she said with a mischievous smile of her own as she placed them on one of the desks before pulling it out a little and bringing another chair over. Sitting herself down on one with grace, Hermione plopped down on the other, her eyes closing as she rubbed her hands across her face "I believe…" she paused as she opened the fire whisky and poured them both a hearty measure of the amber liquid "You are most in need of this" she said with a kind smile as she handed the younger woman the glass.

Hermione took it with ease, having been in many situations like this throughout the past year with Minerva. It was as easy as breathing and as natural as the sun setting being in Minerva's presence, the older woman calmed her like no one else she had ever known and entranced her like no one else ever could… "I take it Molly told you what transpired a few weeks ago between Ron and I" she whispered as she downed the burning liquid.

Minerva looked at her sadly, feeling guilty for knowing, feeling like she was almost prying yet knowing she would need a shoulder to cry on and someone to lean on whether she admitted it or not "She did…" she replied as she took a small sip from the cold glass that held the sparkling red and gold alcohol "Are you sure this is for the best Hermione?" she asked gently as she watched her pour herself another drink.

She downed the amber liquid once again relishing in the explosion of spices that ran along her tongue and into her throat as she faced the woman with an expression that told it all "I… I don't know" she paused looking down as the setting sun started to glow through the window, bathing the room in a inflamed and golden glow that surrounded the two powerful witches "But what I do know is that what was happening couldn't continue, for his sake, mine or the children. There is supposed to be communication in a family Minerva, in ours there was nothing. He and I never talked, what was said was passed on by Rose and Hugo and though I love him, I do, that is no foundation for a relationship" she whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Minerva watched with an aching heart as a tear cascaded down her smooth cheek and onto her deep sapphire robes. She could not deny that throughout the past year she had come to care deeply for the woman, a little too deeply than she normally would allow herself, yet still she refused to cross that line beyond friendship, to something more feeling as though a physical barrier was stopping her. But with gentle hands she set down her glass and reached across, releasing the younger woman's grip on her own tumbler and gently took them both in her own. She caressed skin that should have been completely smooth, but instead the long feminine fingers and hands were peppered with scars, evidence of the war and yet as they tangled with hers they met in match, small sparks, like static jumping across each other's fingers as their magic caressed and rubbed alongside each other.

Hermione jumped back snatching her hands away as Minerva chuckled "W,w, what was that?" Hermione stuttered as Minerva's hands took her own again. Facing Hermione's palm down the older witch turned hers upwards, their palms hovering mere centimetres away and once again two bolts of electric danced along their hands, one a deep green and the other a sapphire blue, yet small laces of red entwining through it.

With a smile Minerva looked up into the younger woman's mocha brown eyes, interest and fascination dancing across them as she watched the electric dance and explode outwards "It's our core magic" she said gently, watching Hermione's smile grow as gentle fingers tapered with hers, more smalls bursts of magic shooting outwards.

Frowning she looked up into the headmistresses eyes "I don't understand, I haven't read anything…"

An eyebrow quirked upwards "And you wouldn't, it's not something many witches or wizards advertise"

Hermione searched her face "Why not?" asking for more of an explanation making Minerva smile yet hesitate "Well for one thing it usually only happens when emotions are heightened, hence why it's happening with us now, due to your emotional and straining toll with young Ronald" once again pausing as they watched the magic spiral round but explode into what looked like a fairy, dancing away on the wind "Another… is when two people make love" smiling at how Hermione blushed "It happens when one has found their true mate, their other half, soul mate and when they are in the moment of ecstasy. And as they are on the precipice of release their magic collides. It's often too powerful for the body to hold so it bursts outwards, usually heightening each other's pleasure quite considerably"

Hermione's heartbeat sped up and couldn't bring herself to look into the older witches eyes so instead kept her desire filled gaze fixated on their magic "And… you've experienced this?" she asked not seeing any other way she would know about it.

Through her animagus Minerva could sense a small hint of arousal but pushed it aside knowing that it was most likely more due to the fact that she was emotional after her recent separation with Mr Weasley "Not in the moment of pleasure no. But Albus's magic and mine often collided after a heated disagreement" she laughed remembering how the staff members scattered as their determined and steely gazes met knowing that their magic had often caused havoc in quite a few offices after one of their famous arguments.

"Hermione looked up "Then he and you were… together?" she asked confused.

Minerva smiled "Merlin no, he and I were just friends. But when witches or wizards meet and their magic is powerful it sometimes… well let's say it's better to keep a lid on your emotions" she said with kind smile.

Hermione nodded before turning back to their hands with amazement and yet sadness as the realization hit her that Ron must not have been her other half as she had definitely not experienced this with him "Ron and i… we never…"

"Don't" Minerva interrupted knowing she where her thoughts were going "What you and Ronald had was special. And though it only lasted for a few years and not as long as you would have wished, you two created two beautiful children and had more than ten wonderful years together…"

"And I don't regret those years I had with him Minerva, never. But now I'm alone and i…" she stopped.

"You what?" Minerva pressed knowing that she needed to talk.

Hermione looked at her again with a watering eyes "We came to the agreement together Minerva but it still hurts" she whispered as she pulled her hand away and stood from her chair, wrapping her arms around herself.

Minerva watched as the woman tried to calm herself. Of course she was hurting how could she not? They had been together for a long time so instead she sat waiting for the right time to speak. The golden glow of the sun still bathed the room yet started to fade as night slowly approached. They stayed like this for a while, Minerva waiting as Hermione lets hers thoughts process.

"Does this make me weak and a bad mother" a whispered voice came making Minerva sit straighter in her seat.

Scoffing Minerva stood as the younger woman turned to look at her "Hermione Jean Granger you are one of the most powerful witches of your age and you most definitely are NOT weak. And marriages end every day, most of them on harsher terms than yours and Ronald's and if I know you and I most certainly do then I have no doubt that you will not be any less of a family than you were before you relations with Ron started to sink. Your children are loved and cherished by both of you and just because you will live separately does not mean that you are a bad mother, it just means that you and Ron can find partners that will make you more happy than you did each other and I'm sure Rose and Hugo would want that, to have happy parents whether they are together or not. Your children are as broad minded so I'm certain that they will accept the changes that will happen in the next few months" she assured the woman as she walked up to her lifting her chin so she could gaze into those beautiful and intelligent brown eyes "You are an amazing and beautiful young witch, don't let anybody think any less" she whispered before Hermione collapsed in her arms, tears flowing from her eyes freely.

Minerva held her soothing her and calming her as she ran her fingers through her soft brown curls. Minutes passed before Hermione regained control and even then she seemed reluctant to let go "I'm sorry" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Don't be" Minerva assured her as she wiped away the last of Hermione's tears.

Hermione leaned into the beautiful emerald eyed witched touched, relishing in the way heat and sparks emanated from her fingers as they touched her face making her smile.

"Feeling better?" the older witch asked as she pulled her hand away, confused at how her Ex-Transfiguration professor could entrance her so.

She nodded not trusting her voice but knowing somehow that she would be alright… as long as she was beside this beautiful and amazing headmistress.

Teasing emerald eyes narrowed and an eyebrow quirked upwards in question and Hermione couldn't help but smile again "Maybe not now, but I will be" she replied to the unasked question.

With a nod Minerva moved back to the tumblers and fire whisky, picking them up before turning to Hermione "Would you object to finishing this bottle with me and a game of chess perhaps?" she asked with a mischievous smile that to Hermione would never get old.

"Sounds perfect" she answered sincerely before looking around her classroom "Just give me twenty minutes and ill join you"

-MM&HM-

Two hours and 3 bottles of Fire whisky later Hermione was in fits of laughter as she looked through Minerva old photo's "I can't… believe…." She couldn't continue as Minerva snatched the photo away as she blushed and giggled at the photo herself remembering that Christmas a little too clearly than she would have liked.

"It was a dare!" Minerva protested as they lay sprawled on the couch alongside each other.

"But he is soooo…" Hermione again couldn't help but laugh as Minerva nudged her with a smile.

"It wasn't that bad" she laughed as she looked at the shocked face of Severus as a younger Minerva planted a most passionate kiss on him underneath a carefully placed peace of mistletoe, no doubt by Dumbledore thought Hermione as she snatched it back off Minerva, sending her back into her fit of drunken giggles.

Minerva glared teasingly at the woman yet finding Hermione's laugh infectious that it was hard not to laugh herself.

Hermione sniggered as she looked at her "Come onnn, you haf to admit it's a wittle funny!" Hermione giggled as Minerva just shook her head with a smile plastered to her face.

"I think you have had a little too much to drink!" she teased as she tickled Hermione's sides making Hermione scream and squirm.

"Stop!" she laughed as she jumped out of Minerva's hold with a giggle, trying to stand steadily as she tried desperately to act sober as she pointed a finger at her beloved colleague "You, you, why you not vewy drunk?" she tried to act cross but instead ending up laughing as she stumbled. Minerva standing and catching her a little but stumbled into the wall as Hermione full on laughing and snorting made Minerva laugh as well.

"Ssshhh" she giggled to the younger woman as they stood pressed up against the wall.

Holding onto the older woman's waist for support Hermione smile seductively and giggled at how close they were "Mmmm hello Minerva McGonagall" She whispered huskily before giggling as she pressed her body against Minerva's a little more, her back arching off the wall as Minerva supressed the urge to moan yet knowing this was wrong.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are_ very_ drunk" she whispered before pulling her off the wall. In doing so Hermione knocked over something on the mantel piece they were next to. Going to pick it up she stumbled but Minerva caught her waist, Hermione's bum pressing against her crotch, yet Hermione oblivious "I'm too old for this" Minerva whispered…

"YOU HAVE AN I-POD!" Hermione shouted in drunken disbelief as she squinted at the small green object.

Minerva couldn't help but laugh as Hermione slumped against her again "I do indeed my dear"

"But, but yous…" Hermione pouted as she looked at the older woman, wrapping her arms around Minerva's neck she gazed into her emerald eyes, completely forgetting her previous statement and the object she was holding she couldn't help the attraction she could feeling creeping up on her for this woman "Beauuu, beautiful" she murmured before she closed her eyes and lay her head on her shoulder "Jst gonna rest… a minute…"

Minerva smiled and gently walked them over to the couch, thankful that the woman was still somewhat awake, before lying her down. Transfiguring the couch into a bed and Hermione's clothes into pyjamas she tucked her in.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Minerva could feel her own head starting to spin knowing that she was too drunk just not as much as Hermione.

With a sigh she bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving the girl to her sleep. Minerva's feelings were taking a spin of their own and she was certain that she would need more than a few nights rest to sort them out. Whatever these feelings were for Hermione she was sure that they weren't about to stop. And that's what truly scared her.

Authors note: Hello this is my first ever Hermione and Minerva FanFic so reviews would be much appreciated, just tell us what you think good or bad it's all helpful, anywho I hoped you enjoyed it and we will see where this goes from here, thankyouuuu :D X


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

She could feel reality pulling at her, the sensation of soft warm sheets slowly rubbing against her skin as sleep started to disappear. She groaned running her hand through her soft brown curls, a sour and stale taste in her mouth as she pushed the quilts down her body with her legs, the cold morning air hitting her short silk nightie and her bare arms and legs.

Cracking open her eyes painfully she pulled the warm sheets back to her trying desperately to recall how on earth she had gotten into bed. It was all a little blurry she had to admit but then again after 3 bottles of fire whisky she wasn't surprised. Sighing she let her pounding head rest, the smell of lavender and ginger newts surrounding her. Ginger newts?

Feeling her bed dip she covered her face with her hands knowing that Rose and Hugo would soon want to play, or have breakfast "Few more minutes Rose" she murmured… wait.. Rose?

A soft chuckle washed over her ears as she heard a mug being placed down on a table "Actually I think you'll find Rose nor Hugo is here, you are indeed stuck with me my dear" Minerva said gently as Hermione's eyes opened slowly, sleep blurring her vision as she blinked it away and rubbed her eyes gently, the sight greeting her quite simply stunning.

Minerva sat on her bed, her long brown hair cascading down one side of her shoulder in beautiful curls. Her glasses gone and her body clad in an emerald green robe, intricate swirls sewed into it, Hermione had never seen her so simply open and beautiful "I brought you some tea" she said softly as she looked down at the younger witch "And…" she held up two potions bottles "To help with the headache and any nausea" her Scottish lilt rolling off or tongue as she placed them on the coffee table, next to the bed that had once been the couch.

Sitting up arching her back slightly she felt the release of being curled up for so long in the form of her back cracking before she looked at Minerva with a sincere smile "Thank you" she said as she picked up the tea, feeling so ashamed and embarrassed that she had let herself get into such a state "I'm sorry for last night I didn't…"

"Shhh, nonsense dear, I invited you up for a drink so if it was anyone's fault it was mine, but I do admit I had a most enjoyable evening" she thanked her patting her leg "Unfortunately, work cannot wait, so I'll let you shower and dress as I get back to m…"

"Spend the day with me?" Hermione suddenly asked as she took the headache position, hoping and praying it would make the pounding in her head to stop. It honestly felt like someone was constantly bashing it against the hardest surface they could find with little mercy… it was her own fault she supposed though.

She watched with curious eyes as confusion crossed Minerva's own eyes before she looked at her with a sad smile and before she declined, Hermione swallowed the vile potion and sat forward "Please? I have a whole weekend to myself as Rose and Hugo are with Molly and Arthur. I will most likely spend it in the library but please Minerva when was the last time you took a day off for yourself?"

"That is not the point Hermione…"

"Then what is?"

Sighing Minerva stood before looking at the woman that infatuated her with not only her beauty but her brilliance and indeed stubbornness "Hogwarts waits for no one dear and certainly not its correspondence, along with its constant repairs and equally constant slating from the ministry..."

Hermione smiled as Minerva went on. This strong woman was a constant in everyone's lives, she was their rock, the pillar that everyone leant on yet never had she seen the woman she had come to cherish over this past year lean on anyone else. Yes she had opened up to her a little but not as much as she would have liked, instead she worked day after day, smiling at the necessary people, meeting the people she was meant to but never spending any time for herself.

"Stop!" Hermione held up her hand and Minerva immediately stopped raising an eyebrow and Hermione felt the warmth inside her explode "No. You are not working today. Its Saturday morning, it's the weekend, most people take this time off and I don't care if you have letters that fill more than half of your office, you and I taking a day off" Hermione finished as she sipped her tea with a look that said don't mess with me!

Minerva suppressed the smile she could feel forming on her mouth. How was it that this woman could send her almost speechless with a few words and a seductive smile "And I'm assuming that I'm supposed to give in and we will have a marvellous day?" said asked as she summoned her own cup of tea from the table.

"Precisely" Hermione said with a cheeky smile.

Rolling her eyes Minerva shook her head "Mhhm I think you are still drunk Miss Granger"

With a smile Hermione shook her finger at the older woman "Ahaaa, its professor"

Narrowing her eyes teasingly she studied the younger woman in the bed "What happened to that sweet little girl from Hogwarts who never answered back?" she teased.

Hermione chuckled "She got paired up with two boys who showed her the delights of breaking rules!"

Minerva smiled this time remembering the many times she had found them sneaking around the castle past curfew. Of course many of the times they hadn't even noticed her but it had been almost a little too fun to watch as Ron would jump out of his young skin at any small sound, Hermione hitting him and telling him to be quiet.

"I always was a little apprehensive as to how much they rubbed off on you" she murmured as she came and sat back down on the bed.

Her body was smiling with joy as she watched the older woman "And I had always hoped that Dumbldore's laid back ways and mischievous antics would have rubbed off on you somewhat" she countered as she sipped the hot tea, the warm liquid soothing her throat and warming her insides slowly.

She laughed before shaking her head once again "Tosh, that old coot was too sweet and mischievous for his own good!"

Hermione saw the sadness pass over the older woman's face if only for a moment and felt her own sadness pass over her as well "You miss him?"

Minerva looked at the sincere brown eyes not sure if it was a question or statement, either way she smiled and nodded "I do, for all of his meddling and damn lemon drops, I miss his advice and wise words" she smiled.

Hermione smiled and put her mug down before taking Minerva's hand and stroking it with soothing circles "Me too, but no tears today, come on you are taking this day off"

With a look that made Hermione think twice about going up against this formidable woman Minerva rose her perfect eyebrow.

"Don't fight me on this one Minerva" Hermione warned yet butterflies filling her stomach as her deep emerald eyes bored into hers.

"And if I do?" she asked almost seductively making a shiver go down her spine, a rush of pleasure going straight to her core.

Hermione's eyes twinkled as her mischievous smile curled at her lips, those deep brown eyes drawing her in. Minerva felt like she was drowning, but instead of the desperate need to breathe, she felt a delicious sensation flowing into her body, giving all the oxygen she needed. The air crackled around them and Hermione felt the strange and sudden urge to lean forward.

Instead she winked and climbed out of bed, her short black silk nightie leaving not a lot to the imagination as Minerva watched her with a smile of her own knowing she had transfigured the nightie, albeit under the influence but who could blame her!

Still watching the young woman with interest Hermione suddenly felt quite vulnerable under the woman's burning gaze "Uhm I'll just go… to my room…"

"Nonsense" Minerva said as she put her mug down "Follow me dear" she said as she walked up the steps which led to her private chambers.

Hesitantly Hermione followed "I don't hav…"

"You want me to have a day off then fair enough but we will play by my rules" Minerva said looking back at a nodding Hermione before they walked through her large bedroom and into her en-suite bathroom "You can shower and change here and I will get silky to bring you some clothes from your rooms" Minerva said with a kind smile as she motioned for her to come in.

Hermione smiled and thanked her before watching as Minerva left her alone with her thoughts.

-MM&HG-

An hour later both had showered, Hermione waiting on the couch that had been changed back to its original state as she drank another cup of tea silky had brought her. Flipping through an old charms manuscript, no doubt extremely outdated she thought looking at the date at the top that read 1864, she didn't hear the door to the bedroom open and close, nor did she hear the quiet footsteps that descended the stairs and into the room.

With a smile Minerva placed the last few pins into her hair, waving her hand with magic to make sure none would fall out. She enjoyed watching Hermione read, ever since she had come to Hogwarts the bright and confident little witch, ready to learn anything she could and reading heaven forbid how many books. Minerva had watched from the corner of her eye, always watching, always observing and delighting in the way the young girls eyes would light up as she discovered a new spell or was given the chance to answer a question in class, always answering correctly.

She was like a sponge soaking up anything and everything that was splayed before her. It wasn't until much later after the tri wizard tournament that Minerva started seeing her as anything other than a student. True she had always been special but never anything more. She knew it was most likely a silly infatuation, something so easily found and so easily lost but it still didn't stop her from finding the girl absolutely stunning and amazing to watch. Casting the thought away she walked around the couch and sat on the side, Hermione looking up with a genuine smile.

To say Hermione was speechless, again, was an understatement… This woman continued to surprise her she thought as she took in her simple splendour. Minerva sat there in plain black pin striped trousers, black boots and a long sleeved maroon jumper, the neck drooping and exposing her smooth delicate neckline. She looked lovely.

Narrowing her eyes as if she had been kept out of an important secret Hermione stared at her "I must say you pull of muggle clothing quite beautifully"

Hand clasped in her lap Minerva smiled "Thank you dear" before leaning over and plucking the book from her hands with curiosity "Now what have we here?" she said as she inspected the book.

Hermione leaned into Minerva trying to get the book back but Minerva pulling it out of her reach teasingly "It's a manuscript by…" she lurched for the book, the older woman sliding off the couch, Hermione following "James Fredrich's, published in 1864…" Hermione snuck behind the woman reaching in front but before she could grab it Minerva apparated reappearing a few feet from her with a smile as she herself flipped through the pages.

"Out dated dear"

Hermione put her hands on her hips as she looked up at her "Yes but interesting and that was cheating!" she said as she marched forward.

"You don't live through three wars and become headmistress without having a few perks Hermione" she said as she walked round her desk Hermione behind her following her every step.

"Minerva please can I have the book back?"

Minerva nodded scrutinizing the book before she chuckled. Perplexed Hermione watched as she chucked the book into the air, it levitating before she turned the page wandlessly. Suddenly a high pitched scream came from the book, fireworks exploding from it as a huge blast emanated from the book, both of them ducking before a chuckle resounded around the room.

Hermione frowned, she would know that laugh anywhere, hell, the whole wizarding world would know that laugh "Dumbledore?" she whispered as they both stood, Hermione a little more cautiously than the headmistress "What the hell was that?" stunned and frankly a little scared.

Minerva chuckled as she looked at the younger woman "Just before Albus died he promised me my life would never be boring, at the time I didn't understand, but a few months later I kept finding jinx's and jokes hidden inside books. Just find the right page and one springs out, even to this day I haven't quite found them all but I do admit it has kept me on my toes whilst reading these past few years"

With a smile Hermione picked up the now de-jinxed book from the floor and faced her friend "I should have guessed"

"Aye" she smiled as she walked back down towards her desk, flitting through a pile of letters before smiling in triumph "Aha!" she said as she pulled out her glasses and placed them perfectly on her nose "Now, would you like breakfast?"

Tucking the book under her arm she walked towards her "Sounds good to me" she said as they went over to the small table and chairs that they usually played chess on "What time is it?"

Looking down at her watch Minerva squinted a little "About 20 past nine" she replied before calling silky.

For the next half an hour they ate in peace, exchanging a few comments but generally just revelling in one another's company.

"Where have Molly and Arthur taken the children again?" Minerva asked as she cut the last of her sausage, Hermione already finished and watching her with a small smile.

"Cornwall" she replied as she giggled as Minerva gently chewed her food.

Swallowing she wiped her mouth with her napkin "Is watching me eat really so amusing?" she asked as she drank the last of her orange juice.

With a gentle whisper Hermione watched and Minerva summoned silky, the sweet elf quickly taking the plates and cups "Thank you" she said and with a pop and a sincere smile the small elf was gone "No but I can see why Rose finds it fascinating to watch you eat, you really are quite cute" she commented making Minerva chuckle.

"I used to think the same about my grandmother, I think for some strange reason old people eat rather sweetly"

Hermione frowned "If your implying that you are old you are most certainly not" she protested as they sat comfortably opposite each other, letting their food digest as they chatted idly.

"Dear, I am decades older than you, I'm old enough to be your mother, older even"

Nodding Hermione agreed "True, but that's in human years, in the wizarding world you're in your mid-forties and I have no doubt you can move and dance and run like you were in your twenties!" she said naturally.

With a chuckle Minerva stood from her chair motioning her over to the couch "You are too kind Hermione but I'm hardly as flexible as I once was"

"I'm not saying you are I'm just saying you are not old" she replied gently as they sat on the couch, both looking at one another with something neither of them could define. If she was truthful with herself she had been fascinated by this woman since the day she had come to Hogwarts. Most had been amazed at how she had changed into a cat, dumbfounded yet teasing mercilessly but Hermione had not. She had thought she was beautiful, the black and grey tabby with sparkling emerald eyes. Eyes she had often seen shoot past corners in the dark of the night as the troublesome trio snuck out after curfew. Instead of being scared or worried that their teacher had spotted them she had felt safe, assured and comforted that her beloved professor had been watching over them.

And now, older and wiser she had come to know her as not only the professor but as a friend and confidante, someone who she could talk to with passion about subjects a lot of her family and friends would find boring. She remembered talking late into the night over the past year about transfiguration essays and theories, some of them ludicrous but others very plausible. And other nights like last night just seeking friendly comfort and a drink or two.

"I… I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much last night" Hermione murmured as she looked down, in truth she couldn't remember that much.

With a smile Minerva shook her head "Not too much, no"

Seeing the mischievous smile that laced her friend's mouth her eyebrow quirked upwards "What did I say?" she asked knowing that she had probably stepped out of line somehow.

Biting her lip Minerva portrayed a teasing serious expression "Oh not a lot, though the strip tease was interesting!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, her heart plummeting then rising as she watched Minerva throw her head back and laugh.

"I DID NOT…. " she scoffed as she watched her laugh even more "YOU EVIL EVIL WOMAN!" she yelled playfully, slapping her on the leg, Minerva pulling a face pretending it hurt. Hermione shook her head with a smile "You are evil!" she laughed.

Minerva smiled at the younger woman for another moment before looking at her seriously "Library?" she asked.

With a smile that Minerva swore could outshine the stars Hermione's eyes lit up "Of course"

-MM&HG-

"Grams do we have any uh…" Rose paused as she looked at the book she was holding "Ah lilac root and fresh morning water due?" she called from the kitchen in the small cosy cottage they were staying in.

"In my bag dear!"

Rose smiled and set off for her grandmother's bag on the kitchen counter. She had already collected most of the things she needed, it had taken a week or so but eventually she had accumulated all her ingredients, she just need the last two necessary requirement's. Looking inside the bag she always thought far too small for everything grams always carried she gaped at how much was actually inside, tissues, make up, blankets, spare clothes, bit and bobs, floo powder, herbs and more!

Rummaging through the large contents she didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching, each second getting closer.

"And what may I ask do you need lilac root and fresh morning water due for?" came Molly's voice suddenly.

Rose jumped, the bag almost toppling over and onto the floor as her grandmother looked down at her, a stern expression laced across her face making Rose bite her lip and revert back to the little girl she was if only for a moment before reverting back to the overly smart and mature 10 year old.

Blushing, she smiled as sweetly as she could and with determination in her heart she forced the simple summoning spell through her mind, one she had learnt very early on, too early her mother had commented yet unable to stop her, the consequences of a simple mistake of watching a wonderful muggle film called Matilda! Oh Matilda what an inspiration she was!

The bag behind her hidden, she held out her hands and waited patiently hoping grams wouldn't see or sense her subtle form of magic "Nothing" she lied sweetly as Molly gave her a pointed glare.

"Rose"

With the two objects landing softly in her small hands she had to supress the urge to sigh in relief before she looked back up at her grandmother "Nothing grams, just reading up on ingredients we will get to use when I go to Hogwarts"

Molly looked at her granddaughter disbelieving but before she could broach the subject further Rose smiled and dodged around her.

"Anyway gotta dash!"

Spinning around she watched the child walk quickly through the kitchen "Rose get back here!"

"Love you grandma!" she yelled grabbing her book from the kitchen table, breaking off into a run outside and off towards the barns next to the farm cottage.

Rushing into the secluded barn she looked around trying to find a comfortable and reasonable spot when two hands pinched her sides making her shriek and turn to a giggling Hugo "Was that really necessary Hugo? Honestly?" she huffed annoyed but quickly turning her attention away from him and back to finding her perfect spot.

Still giggling Hugo smiled "No but it was funny, should have seen your face" he said following his sister up some ladders and into a corner, not too much hay lacing the floor unlike below. With attention he watched the girl he admired sit and place a few objects in front of her. Still in suite he sat down too "Whatcha doin?"

Rolling her eyes she looked at him "Its 'what are you doing?' Hugo" she chided lightly.

Blushing he nodded "Sorry" he said watching as she opened a familiar book "Hey, isn't that Aunt Merva's book?" he asked stunned.

"Yes it is Aunt _Minerva's_ book" she said as she flipped to the next page.

Hugo sighed knowing that whilst his sister usually had the best of intentions at heart she was sometime a little too eager to learn more magic "You know what mom said and you also know that we aren't supposed to practice in the muggle world" he chided her this time.

Admittedly Rose felt a little guilty but quickly pushed it aside for this time this spell wasn't for her "I know but I found this spell see?" she said flipping it so he could read the title.

Leaning forward he scanned the page "Trues love spell? He asked ridiculously "You're ten years old Rose!"

"And your seven so don't be so blind, it's not for me" she said as if he should have known.

Confused Hugo rubbed his sandy brown hair "I don't get it"

With a sigh and a small smile Rose took a small brush from out of her hoodie pocket "It's for mom" she said quietly…

-MM&HG-

6 hours later…

The candlelight flickered against the stone walls of Hogwarts vast library as Hermione peeked over her book to look at the esteemed headmistress reading no more than a meter opposite her. It was odd to see her as such despite; even after knowing her more personally for over a year it was still strange to see in her in this fashion, the strict transfiguration professor gone and instead Minerva McGonagall very much present. She looked so calm and relaxed in this light and if she let herself admit it, very beautiful.

Regardless of her glasses she looked so young, her dark hair pinned up so loosely some of it fell from her bun caressing her glowing smooth skin. Hermione's heart beat sped up and she blushed as those deep emeralds looked up as if sensing her stare as she looked back down at her book.

The fire crackled, the air seeming charged and warm as Minerva smiled at the mocha eyed beauty whom she had caught staring…

-MM&HG-

"Did you get it all?" Rose asked as Hugo climbed the last ladder step and a small black back in hand.

Nodding he placed it on the floor and lifted the bottom, its contents spilling over the floor "Are you sure about this?" he asked nervously, how couldn't he? He was only seven, admittedly eight in a few months but he still couldn't help but be scared.

Rose nodded despite her own nerves. She just wanted her mother to be happy again. Though she was young she was not stupid, she knew of her parent's separation and though found it most upsetting and distressing she didn't want her mother and father to argue again. The shouts and screams that would resounded around the house… she bit her lips supressing her tears and the awful memories. No she would rather her mother find someone whom she truly loved if it meant her forever happiness, it could happen, she had read about it in books and if it were not true and possible then why would it be written down?

"We better hurry it will be tea soon" Hugo said quietly as he watched his sister put dried petals lilac root and some liquid into a bowl. Getting the small tea candle he put it in the bowl of ingredients and followed his sisters previously stated instruction to be careful not to sink the tea light.

Picking up another small plastic bag Rose took out a pinch of dried amaranth and sprinkled it over the other ingredients.

"What's that?" Hugo whispered as he passed her the matches he had found in his grandpa's room.

Smiling rose took them "It's amaranth, a flower. Mom told me a few months ago it means immortal love I think" she said as she took out a match.

Hugo nodded her mouth a perfect o' as he watched apprehensively, biting his lip and watching as the match neared the rough side of the box he rushed out "Be careful"

Smiling she took his hand and gave it a squeeze "Don't worry just think of it like the floo, we can blow it out as soon as we like" she assured him in the best way she could.

Nodding Hugo swallowed his nerves and watched as Rose struck the match across the rough surface. When nothing happened she flexed her clammy palms and struck again only harder, this time the match igniting causing both children to lean back slightly as Rose moved it carefully towards the wick on the tea light.

Waiting she turned it and pressed it against the wick, doing as she had watched her mother do countless times before. Taking it away after a few second she found the wick alight and quickly blew the match stick out.

Both let out a breath and smiled at each other, what seemed like the hard part was over.

"Okay pass me the hair brush and words" Rose instructed.

-MM&HG-

Putting her book to the side with a sigh Minerva arched her back and rolled her shoulder, having sat in a still position for so long they had locked and it felt to nice to move somewhat. In truth she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and though she tried to deny it she had a feeling that it wasn't all completely do with the wine and the books… but simply the company of a certain other witch.

Hermione watched with a smile knowing she had done the same thing this morning "You okay?" she asked attentively.

The older woman nodded "I'm fine dear but my bones seemed to stiffen and lock after a while, forgive me if I disturbed you" she said as she leant forward and grabbed her glass of wine which sat on a table in front of them.

"Not at all" she assured, folding her page and closing her book "Actually I could do with a walk, and no doubt I think you need one too" she chuckled, Minerva smiling in agreement as she swallowed her wine "And then it will be time for dinner I think" Hermione finished as she looked down at her watch.

"I think that would be a most brilliant idea, as much as I love a good book or two, I do love a good walk as well" Minerva said as she finished the last of her wine.

Hermione smiled and finished hers as well "Mmm" she breathed into her glass "And then we can join them in the hall, everyone surely panicking that you have not responded to them or done any work in nearly 24 hours!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically as they made their way out of the cosy library.

Minerva laughed "Oh I do believe the whole wizarding world will be in anarchy!" she teased and Hermione once again felt the air crackling around them, every foot step and movement seeming sensual but then like the wind it was gone as silky brought them their cloaks.

-MM&HG-

_With a breath Rose looked at Hugo, her nerves pilling in her stomach but before she could speak he nodded and with that one assurance she found her strength and turned to the words written in the book…_

"_One night, one day" _

Minerva and Hermione walked out of the large doors that held their home, a sudden warm breeze flitting across their skin.

"_Two hearts, too pale"_

Stones crunched beneath their feet, the moon emerging from beneath the clouds as if it were possessed.

"_Give thee, one chance,_

A shiver shot down Minerva's spine her cheeks starting to burn and her eyes sliting into that of a cat as her senses exploded.

"_Two souls shall dance"_

Hermione's heart beat faster, her arms tingling as they rubbed against her cloak. The material felt heavy and tight and the air too warm…she couldn't breathe…

"_Under twilight, under sky light"_

Both slowed as their bodies started to overheat, and Minerva had to resist the urge to just grab Hermione and run, take her way, keep her safe and mark her as hers for all eternity.

"Something not right" Hermione whispered as they stared endlessly into each other's eyes.

"_Witness once this true sight"_

Hermione felt the world spin and her hearing become suddenly acute as the wind swept around her, the creatures of the forbidden forest scattering around her like leaves on the breeze and a whisper, so familiar.

"Hermione!" Minerva shouted as her legs gave way.

"_Two cycles thine shall have"_

Her vision blurred as she grabbed Hermione, both of them falling to their knees as if in slow motion as their bodies touched. And then like the night before their magic collided.

"_To find an eternity"_

Minerva watched as Hermione remained on the brink of consciousness her arms tingling as light swirled around them and she knew in that moment in the pit of her stomach as mocha eyes burned into her emerald ones something defining had changed. Time had be rewritten, altered and laid out before them, their paths intertwined and woven together… there was no going back.

"_Or one love shall be lost…" Rose breathed the last words and taking a few hairs from her mother's brush dangled them in the candle, the hairs suddenly shrivelling up and smoking, the smell of singed hair lingering in the air. But as she looked at her brother, his eyes wide and glazed over in fascination she now had new hope…_

Authors note: okay so not exactly your typical Hogwarts spell but hey I made it up and my goodness it took me forever but forgive me if it was crap! I'm sorryyyyy! :/ Anyway tell us what you think and I hope you enjoyed it none the less and sorry for any present and past or future spelling mistakesss! I try to spell check it but I often wiz through and miss things so I'm sorry :D Thankyouuuu X


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_Minerva watched as Hermione remained on the brink of consciousness her arms tingling as light swirled around them and she knew in that moment in the pit of her stomach as mocha eyes burned into her emerald ones something defining had changed. Time had be rewritten, altered and laid out before them, their paths intertwined and woven together… there was no going back._

Minerva felt something tearing through her as jolts of blue magic seemed to literally rip through her. Hermione's grip tightening as she watched her own emerald magic sore through the brunette in front of her before swimming out and forming what could only be described as a shield, sparks of magic flying outwards every few seconds.

The air around them crackled as the wind suddenly took up pace, the clouds rumbling and Minerva felt stuck, her pulse pounding so fast against her sweating skin that she couldn't help but moan as Hermione's hand slid up her sleeve, her touch beautiful and yet scorching. To say her touch burned was an understament it seared right down into the skin, hot bolts of electricity winding itself into her bones but even as the sapphire magic embedded itself, tingles ran across her her skin the sensation of pain became a form of ecstasy.

Hermione felt it too and though moments ago she had been on the brink of unconsciousness she felt more awake than she had ever been as the sky danced above them. Emerald strings of magic fast like a whip twirled and licked across her skin seeping through her robes before surging into her body; bringing forth cries of pain and pleasure as Minerva gripped her tighter

Minerva couldn't take it anymore. She rested her forehead against Hermione's, their breath mixing and tangling together and with all of her might she pulled, her magic wrapping around them as they apparated to the medical ward. But even as she pulled, those few seconds seemed to falter as thoughts of taking her to her room, to her bed flitted across her mind before they were pushed aside.

With a crack that sounded as though the whole castle had been ripped in two they hit the floor of the medical ward, their bodies tangled together and holding each other so tightly both knew there would be bruises after, but in those few moments none of it mattered "Poppy!" she yelled, the few students in the ward staring wide eyed at their headmistress and professor.

Hermione's back arched as Minerva's hand slipped down her back, her hands melting her robes and touching her skin with a sizzle, their bodies steaming as their robes started to melt away and despite the watching eyes both witches seemed oblivious, cocooned in their twining magic and Hermione whimpered as with each touch the robes melted "Minerva…" she whispered.

Minerva's face was creased with pain and pleasure as she tried to resist the surges of desire that were rapidly pooling in the pit of her stomach. And as Hermione's hands ran over her back and down her thigh she had to bite back the moan that so desperately wanted erupt from her mouth as Hermione's burning touch melted away her clothes, baring her skin for the beautiful witches touch "Merlin please Hermione!" she pleaded not exactly sure what she was begging for as their magic licked and soothed their fire burning skin "Poppy!" she called again watching out of the corner of her eye as a student ran past them intent on finding help she hoped.

The younger woman groaned unable to tear herself away from the enticing witches touch. She knew it was wrong, inappropriate and the age difference was more than substantial but as Minerva's head dropped to her neck, soft lips grazing her rapid pulse she couldn't help but pull her closer.

Her scent was amazing her resistance faltering as she dropped her mouth to Hermione's enticing sweat covered skin. And as she hovered over Hermione, the smell of burnt clothes and lust in the air she gave in, if just for a moment. Hermione's bare leg wrapped around her waist as she let her hand skim over the younger woman's breast, the material burning away revealing a beautifully hardened peak, sweat pebbling across her skin and her chest heaved up and down.

Merlin how was she supposed to resist this…?

Licking her lips apprehensively Hermione watched unable to move as if she were frozen and without Minerva's permission they would forever be suspended instead trying to voice her need "Take me..." she breathed as Minerva looked at her again, confusion and desire glazing those perfect sparkling green eyes.

"I…" Minerva faltered her body and heart wanting to do as Hermione asked yet somehow knowing in the back of her mind that it was wrong that this wasn't right, something had happened… but what?

Suddenly their magic flared and burst outwards as Poppy, Fillius, Pomona, Sibyl and several other teachers came rushing through the doors, their own core magic's suddenly flaring up in defence as they looked at the two lust filled women on the floor.

"What the…?" Fillius stopped shell shocked as both women cried out in pain as their own magic's caressed the intruders.

On an immediate reaction Pomona and Fillius rushed forward's on to be stopped when Poppy and Sybil shouted "Stop!" poppy realising the moment everyones core magics falred up that something was wrong her eyes scouring her two freinds on the floor bodies tangled and sweating... it couldnt be...

Both looked at them confused and Fillius huffed "They need help!"

Poppy looked at him, sadness in her eyes "And though I know you want to you can't, none of us can" she whispered as she watched her friends struggle.

Pomona felt tears springing in her eyes and she gripped Fillius hands "I don't… I don't understand, what's happening?" she asked desperately only having seen such a similar sight when well… well when she and Fillius made love. But never had their core magic's been this strong, or explosive. Could they really be in the process of the ritual? "Its not, p, possible… how?"

Poppy shook her head "I don't know, I knew they were close but… they can't have…"

Fillius shook his head as their clothes continued to burn away, something he had certainly never seen, it seemed as though their bodies were on fire? "Get the children out of here, clear all the classrooms nearby, I want everyone on the other side of the school or outside" he instructed as the teachers quickly started setting about their duties "If it is what it looks like then they are resisting it and merlin knows the consequences" he breathed as Poppy nodded, Sibyl biting her lips as her enlarged eyes watched the scene before them, all of them knowing that no one had ever survived when resiting the ritual and mostly because it was rarely ever performed.

Poppy flexed her hands as she tried to think of a way to help them, but what could she do? She couldn't get anywhere remotely near them "Do you think they can hear us?" Pomona asked making Poppy pause for a moment.

"Well Mr Jameson said Minerva had been shouting for help... so I don't see why we shouldn't be able to talk to them?" she asked and stated as she looked at Fillius for confirmation.

"It's worth a shot" he nodded.

Biting her lip poppy watched as Hermione's hands twined with Minerva's, each second their practically naked bodies getting closer "Minerva, I need you to listen" she called over the whining, the floor boards creaking "I don't know what's happening but don't resist it, you can't"

Minerva panted as she heard Poppy's kind voice over the rushing in her ears… Poppy… her friend… she blinked, her mind clearing slightly as she stared down at an equally lustful Hermione… no.

Hermione felt Minerva stiffen as Poppy's voice washed over them and as the lust began to lift the pain began all over again, something tearing through her making her scream out in pain, Merlin what was happening?

Minerva's hands hit the floor her nails scrapping the floor as she resisted, the pain flowing over her and searing through her soul.

The rest of them watched as Minerva started to pull away both of them screaming in agony and Poppy's heart sank.

"Tell them to stop, tell them they can't resist it, it's not possible!" Pomona shouted "Please Minerva you won't survive it!" she shouted as the floor creaked again, and Minerva couldn't help that tears that fell from her eyes then falling on Hermione's neck and trickling down her skin.

Feeling the older witch shiver she pushed her pain aside and brought her face up to hers, sorrow filling them yet knowing just beyond lay heavy and beautiful lust but what did that matter when she knew minerva would never want this, would regret its beacuse she knew she would, she knew knew that if they gave into this sudden attraction she would feel like she had forced her and in a way they had but what the older witch didn't know was that Hermione wouldnt mind, in fact she would enjoy it and if that wasn't sick then what was? "Go" she whispered.

Minerva tilted her head as Hermione brushed away her tears, she would not violate her, not like this, not forced on some damn wooden floor in the medical ward, no, Hermione the beautiful and amazing witch deserved so much better. Whatever had happened to them tonight she would not let it continue, because though she admittedly felt more for her this was not right, not like this, not yet.

Hermione watched as emotion passed over Minerva's face with such open passion and her own tears started to fall, their burning bodies grazed each other making each other groan as their fingers dug into each other's skin, nails biting at flesh as Minerva pulled away so agonisingly slowly.

Again the floors creaked and the stones started to shudder, dust spilling from small crevice's and Minerva could barely breathe, pain lancing through her at such phenomenal speed it felt almost unreal "I can't…" she sobbed and Hermione couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks both bodies straining as they resisted the pull that was sweeping over them in relentless fervour.

Hermione looked up at the woman with sadness yet knowing there was nothing either of them could do and knowing that separating would cause more damage than either would allow. With a breath Minerva slowly sank back into Hermione's warm embrace the pain subsiding as pleasure rushed through them and though Minerva body screamed with joy her heart sank knowing Hermione would never have wanted this, to be chained to an old woman for a night? No "We don't have to do this…" she whispered.

As if Hermione could see into her thoughts Hermione caressed her cheek trying to soothe her thoughts however wrong or presumed they were "I want to"

"Hermione"

"Sshhh" she lulled her as she pulled her closer, their bodies pressing against each other, the heat rebuilding as their skin slid across each other's in a sublime caress of euphoria.

Turning away for a moment Minerva looked at her friends for the first time and nodded "Tell us what to do?" she begged, Pomona smiling sadly yet in relief as she nodded.

"There are three stages to the mating ritual" she said slowly and both Hermione and Minerva instantly panicked but before they could protest Pomona held out her hand in desperate plea "Listen. There are three stages; the first is supposed to get rid of your embarrassment of each other and to let you both get used to each other on a more physical level…"

Minerva's hands skimmed down Hermione's body disturbing her concentration for a moment "B, but I don't…" she suppressed a moan as Minerva kissed her chest but turned her attention back to her colleagues as quickly as she could "I don't understand, how this happened?" she breathed confused at how quickly their emtions and feelings could change as their magic swirled around them.

Pomona and Poppy shook their heads, no explanation available "We can only assume that its some sort of mating ritual, I've only ever seen it once" Poppy said as she watched as Hermione's leg slid up Minerva's waist once again "But this first stage, though overpowering, is more about familiarity and being comfortable with each other, not actually making love" she explained as much as she could, I mean it had been decades since she had borne witness to one and even then had found it most embarrassing to watch. Poppy most definitely wasn't a prude and was comfortable in showing affection in public but having to watch as Ro had made love to her partner had made her flush several shade of rouge, some she doubted had even been discovered yet!

Pomona nodded agreeing to Poppy's statement having participated in it with Fillius but that had been of choice, not forced like this "Just…" she sighed knowing how difficult this must be for the two of them "Go to bed and sleep, the magic should be satisfied if you lie next to each other"

With a breath Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into Minerva's gentle touch for a moment, she didn't understand what was happening but if they just got through tonight then maybe they could move forward and work it out, whatever this was...

Minerva, having calmed somewhat after giving in, brushed some of Hermione's hair away from her face, their magic still lapping and kissing their skin but slower and more calmed than before as if it had been satiated a little.

Leaning into her touch Hermione let her eyes drift open, letting her emotions play on her face. There was nothing to be scared of, nothing to hide from, this witch, this woman, this possible lover was her friend her confidante, the woman she had idolised about for countless years, she was Minerva McGonagall, not a stranger. So with a small genuine smile she twined their fingers together "Everything will be fine" she whispered but seeing the older witches doubt squeezed her hand "And right now a bed sounds really comfy... don't you think?" she asked cautiously.

Licking her lips she stared down at the girl who had grown into a beautiful woman and raised two wonderful children... she didn't want to ruin that life yet still she felt the pull and those inviting eyes and gentle words... "I don't know how this had happened Hermione, I wish I did, but don't ever think I would... violate you like this of my free will, not like this..."

"You are not violating me" she assured.

"You say that now..."

"And I will say it again and again, when I'm not affected by this, when I'm old, when I'm losing my mind, i wont matter beacuse do not care... Minerva you are my friend" she whispered in earnest "But for now I'm exceedingly tired and I have no doubt that you are too" she siad trying to urge her to bed, to leave the medical ward because if she admited, now her mind had cleared a little she felt somewhat awkward laying her naked under everyone scruitiny with the woman she adored.

With a sigh Minerva nodded and tightened her hold on the younger woman, nuzzling her neck Hermione sighed "Ready? She breathed and Hermione nodded and for the second time that night felt Minerva's magic wrap around her as they apparated to what she assumed were her rooms and bed.

The soft sheets were soft on her skin as they lay there, Minerva on top of her, their skin caressing like silk against silk as Minerva's head remained buried in her neck and in those few moments she felt the older woman shake as a sniffle reached her ears.

Hermione felt her heart sink; did she really find her that repulsive? God she hoped not she thought as they lay there because whether she wanted this or not, the fact that this had been forced upon them did not matter, not to her. She had never thought of truly being with a woman, of course when she was younger the thought had played across her mind briefly but never had she actually considered the real possibility of having a relationship with a woman... yet here she lay.

But this wasn't just any woman… biting her lips she pressed a kiss to the older woman's shoulder before stroking her hair "Please look at me" she whispered but no response came instead her shakes and sobs got louder and she couldn't help but feel tears form in her own eyes "Am I really that repulsive to you?" she murmured her voice choked and shakey to think the woman she so admired found her unattractive to the point of tears made something inside her break.

Minerva's tears subsided as she heard Hermione's choked question and she suddenly pulled her face away from the smooth shoulder she had hid in moments before "Oh Hermione" she said her bottom lip trembling as she looked at the beautiful creation before her, how could she think such things? It was exactly the opposite that she was finding a problem with, that fact that she wanted to do things to her that would make even Venus herself blush! "I do not find you repulsive, the very opposite of repulsive" she whispered as she stroked her cheek and though she knew she shouldn't she found the words of her deepest truths and desires for her spilling from her lips "You are beautiful and funny and kind and smart and so so intelligent" she confessed as she looked into Hermione's trusting deep brown eyes "And there lies the problem, because despite the fact that something has forced us into this situation I find that i…" she stopped and looked away, how could she feel such things, they were being forced, she was being forced, forced to practically rape her and yet she wanted to. What kind of person was she?

Hermione's heart pounded against her chest almost bursting from its bone confines as they lay tangled on the headmistress's bed, dear heavens even the thought sent a longing and ache through her wanton body "You find what?" she said pulling her chin to look at her.

"Hermione…" she breathed not wanting to do this, not wanting to confess her desires.

"Tell me"

"I can't"

"Why not?" she asked ridiculously "Because you're scared because maybe you find…"

"Let it be!" Minerva cried as she looked down at her, she wouldn't do this, not now, not today… and if she could help it not ever.

Hermione bit her lip wishing she could somehow understand what was happening between them because whatever it was was powerful and overwhelming and she didn't want it to stop. But as always she let the moment pass "I'm sorry…"

Shaking her head Minerva looked at her, her resolve melting away once again "No, I'm sorry, about this about everything, I don't understand…" Minerva shook her head confused as to how this could have happened, because though maybe she did have supressed feeling for Hermione they had never been this strong.

Hermione sighed as they shifted Minerva moving off Hermione but remaining as close as possible as the electrical energy softened to barely a light, but the feeling still humming inside both of them as their bodies still touched side by side "You have nothing to be sorry for, this want your fault"

Minerva smiled weakly at Hermione's attempt to reassure her "True but I should know why, I should know how this happened yet I have no plausible answer"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as they shifted closer, their fingers tangling together in comfort "But you have an answer?"

"A possible one but without motive it makes no sense"

"And the possible explanation?"

Minerva sighed licking her lips a little before pressing them together "It's not possible Hermione…" she stressed.

Not taking no for an answer she shifted even closer their bodies pressing against each other as the breasts caressed her hand on her cheek and something inside side her told her this wasn't wrong, it was true and felt so right "Tell me please?"

Seeing what she was doing Minerva stared at her in straight in the eyes, one eyebrow raised and suddenly the panic and shame was gone, a mischievous glint shinning within them "Or you'll do what professor Granger?" she whispered.

Hermione smiled as the woman she had come to know in the past year came shining through "There she is she smiled gently "And I don't know, I may have a few tricks still left up my sleeve"

Minerva smiled "I hate to break to you dear but ah, you aren't wearing any" she whispered teasingly.

Giggling she nodded "God this is confusing" she murmured as they both chuckled trying to find the brighter side if there was one. Breathing in Hermione smiled "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Minerva's heart beat faltered for a moment but slowly she shook her head "Not yet, not till I know for sure…" something inside her breaking as she saw the sadness pass across the younger woman's expressive face "But I promise you as soon as I do I will tell you… I just… what I think it may be is… it would alter certain things in your life and so I want to be sure before I tell you and you have to make a decision" she confessed unable to lie to her and not wanting to.

Hermione nodded confused but assured somewhat "I understand" she smiled.

Knowing she was resisting the urge to ask more she untangled their fingers as she nudged her "Turn around" she gently instructed but Hermione raised her eyebrows in silent question making the older witch smile "Just turn, trust me"

Hermione's lips quirked upwards before doing as she was told and then gently she felt Minerva's body and soft breasts press against her smooth back, one arm coming around to rest on her stomach as a blanket at the end of the bed came to rest across the naked bodies.

"I… hope you don't mind…" Minerva stuttered, very unlike her Hermione thought as she quickly rested her hand on the one that lay hesitantly on her stomach.

"I don't" she assured Minerva before relaxing and closing her eyes, Minerva placing a chaste kiss on the side of her head before she too let sleep start to hover… because they would think tomorrow and avoid each other another day but tonight, tonight they would find comfort and solace in each other's arms, if only for one night.

Authors note: Alrightyy I hope this was to everyone's satisfaction I hope it didn't seem too rushed but what can you do? Anyway I hope you liked it, please review and tell us what you think as its always very much appreciated and a thank you to all have started to follow this, I will make the journey an exciting one I promise! And for those of you who enjoy this season my I say HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D X


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Minerva felt warm and fuzzy inside as something took her from her sleep, her mind still half in the land of nod as she felt a warm body pressed against her back and one leg wrapped over hers as a hand drifted down her side softly, if felt divine.

She breathed in, the smell of fresh soap, parchment and roses filling her senses as she cracked open an eye, the room still dark and warm as Minerva closed her eyes for a moment more. She let her memories drift through her head and the pain of guilt at what had happened between them flowing through her as she let her senses wake slowly despite the blatant fact that it was still night or least very early in the morning.

Panic filled her as she tried to swallow, albeit unsuccessfully, her throat dry and in desperate need of water as she tried to keep her breathing shallow as not to disturb the sleeping soundly woman behind her, Hermione.

She sighed sadly as she let her eyes close again for a moment, her mind drifting. Dear dear Hermione, oh what had she done? She couldn't understand it, couldn't fathom why on earth they had started the ritual, if it even was that, could it be? But if so, how? One had to speak the spell or at the least consent to it and she and Hermione had done neither. She had seen the ritual only a handful of times for the reason that one hardly ever found their true love, soul mate, and secondly for the fact that it was quite unknown. Yet somehow, someone out there had set this catastrophic wheel in motion... and there was no way to stop it.

Feeling Hermione's steady breathing she gently untangled herself from the woman's precious hold and sat up, the feeling of guilt and shame that she had been unwillingly pushed into this washing over her for the millionth time as with a flick of her wrist she summoned a night dress from her wardrobe and letting it slip over her head. Gently setting a pillow in her place she looked down at the beauty before her and smiled, her smooth naked leg coming out of the sheets and the soft glow of the lights caressing her naturally tanned skin across her back. Minerva breathed in as she followed the path down her back, her perfectly smooth skin beckoning to her to be touched yet still she resisted and bit her lip, instead holding her itching fingers back and in its place letting her gaze linger for a moment.

Minerva couldnt put it any other way, pure and simply she was beautiful. Her skin glowed and the flames from the fire near by, which silky must have lit during the night, flicking shadows and caressing her face and back. She sucked in a breath when the woman shifted, the sheet ironically rising even further up her leg and Minerva couldnt stop the jolt of pure pleasure that shot straight to her core because merlin help her this was toture!

Still sat on the bed Minerva gently reach out despite herself and though there was no romantically falling lock of hair she still reached out and caressed her cheek just desperate for that one touch before drawing her hand away "You are so, so beautiful" she whispered knowing that it was safe to do so, that the younger woman so close would never know as she soundly slept "And I'm so sorry, for all of this" she said agonisingly before she closed her eyes, tears stinging the back of them "Silky" she whispered and with an almost silent pop her beloved elf came with a small smile.

"Forgive me for calling so late dear but would you be so kind as to return Miss Granger to her rooms" she said quietly still trying to not let her tears fall. She did not want the younger woman to go but she felt she had no choice; Hermione would never want this…

Silky eyed her warily if only for a brief second before nodding curtly "Of courses mistress, is there anythings else's you's be requiring?" she asked as she walked over to the sleep feining professor.

"No thank you Silky"

Knowing that tonight was not the night to question her kind employer she smiled "Then i's will bids you's goodnights" and with that the small elf was gone and so was her beautiful transfiguration professor .

And it was only then that Minerva let her hand come to her mouth trying to still her trembling mouth as the tears quickly came because by the gods it was possible that Hermione meant so much more than she had ever let herself realise… and she didn't want to lose that feeling however much it hurt.

-MM&HG-

Hermione had felt Minerva shift out of her warm embrace and her heart plummeted knowing that she would not come back, she would not return to her loving arms, arms that would gladly hold her and warm her through the night. No, because Hermione knew Minerva and though people thought her stern and cold they did not see behind the exterior that was their esteemed head mistress. And though Hermione saw her and loved her, she also knew someone as magnificent as Minerva could never love her back but would also never allow herself to.

For whatever reason Minerva would not let her pass, would not let her cross that barrier and see into heart. She felt the bed shift again and swore that she could feel the woman's emerald eyes burning into her naked skin, barely covered by the sheets of the bed. With her eyes still closed, too frightened to open them and reveal herself she let herself drown in the moment. Silence washed over them for minutes and Hermione couldn't help but let her mind drift. Oh how wonderful it had felt to feel Minerva's equally soft skin caressing against hers. It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced. Rons love making had been pleasent but this... merlin she could not describe it, her body had been on fire and no one but Minerva could satisfy that need. They hadn't had sex but the mere touch of Minervas skin had been more powerful and pleasurable than any sex she had ever had. Untill tonight she had never really thought of the possibility that Minerva could be more than a freind to her, yes she had found her beautiful, attractive even but to act on it... she breathed in remembering her sensual lips against her chest before the silence was broken as she felt a light caress to her cheek.

Trying not to lean into the soft finger tips that gently burned her skin she kept her breathing steady and prayed for a moment that she would return to her, return to bed and let herself be held if only for a few more hours because whether she admitted or not she knew within her heart if given the chance she could love this outstanding headmistress. Of course she already had a profound fondness for her but to be allowed more, to be let in, to be allowed to love her and be loved in return… her touch was quickly drawn away like a slap to her cheek and soul and Ron's image swam passed her closed eyes… What would he say?

"You are so, so beautiful" she whispered and Hermione supressed the urge to cry and yet smile as she heard the pain lacing her words "And I'm so sorry, for all of this" she said agonisingly and just like that her world tumbled falling slowly and she knew that soon it would shatter. Because with a murmured breath she heard a soft pop, Silky had arrived.

"Forgive me for calling so late dear but would you be so kind as to return Miss Granger to her rooms" she said and there was momentary pause as Hermione desperately resisted the urge to sit up and beg her not to. She didn't want to leave, not like this…"Of courses mistress, is there anythings else's you's be requiring?" she asked as she walked over to the sleeping professor and in those few seconds Hermione begged whatever god there was to stop Minerva to make her rethink this.

"...No thank you Silky"

Hermione's lips quivered until she bit it, her teeth sinking into the silky flesh, pain swimming through her and subsiding the sobs that wanted to emerge from her sweet lips because she would not make a fool of herself, not again. She and Minerva had shared something tonight that was stronger than sex, purer than making love, they had barely touched and their lips had not even collided yet still her heart was breaking but if Minerva wanted to forget this then so would she, she would not submit herself to the cruelty of letting her heart get broken. Not again.

"Then i's will bids you's goodnights" and with that the small elf was gone, the cold sheet of her own bed confirming she was back within her own room in her own bed no longer with her almost lover. She held her breath for a moment and when she heard another pop confirming Silky was gone again she let a sob release itself from her throat, it tearing through the night air as grave scalding tears trailed down her cheek before dropping onto her pillow, the moon light caressing the liquid that rushed from the woman's red tinged mocha eyes in earnest.

-MM&HG-

Rose's eyes fluttered open, resisting the pull of sleep as she watched her brother try to do the same, the midnight walk having worn them out truly, their grandparents giving into their desperate pleas for a midnight walk along the sea shore just beyond their cottage. But that's not what stopped sleep from truly consuming them, no, their day had been so exciting Rose swore she was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down "Do youthinkit'll work?" she murmured sleepily to a yawning Hugo who too seemed to be in a happy daze.

Looking at his older sister he smiled his cheeky grin, delight filling his young veins "I think mom and dad will be back together by the time we get back" her said closing his eyes and Rose's smile faltered.

"Hugo…" the boy opened his eyes gently hearing the worry in her voice "This isn't about mom and dad" she tried explain knowing that though their dad loved them and their mother he might not be the one, she'd read enough love story's to know that you didn't always meet your prince first time.

Sitting up Hugo frowned "What do you mean? Its gonna work dad loves mom they just…" he paused biting his small lips "I.. don't understand.. I thought this would bring them back together"

Rose sighed and climbed out of her bed as she sat on his both smelling of soap and shampoo and fresh cotton the combination of smells only lulling them further towards sleep "And maybe they will get back together but the spell was so mom could find her true true love. She loves dad and he loves her I know they do but…" she paused trying to find a way to explain it, even she didn't fully understand she just kind of knew by instinct "Aunt Minerva once told me that, people can love each in many different ways, like I love you and mom and dad that's called family love and then there's friendly love like how I love Kayley and Ben and Tyra and stuff" she said naming her friends "But then there's like true love, the love that you can only share with one person, and Aunt Minerva said at one point dad was that person to mom… but not anymore. She loves him but more like a really close friend" she tried to explain in words her 10 years old mind could understand and words his 7 year old head could comprehend "And now she needs to find some she can be in love with, she needs to find that one person"

Hugo twisted his face "So mom loves dad but she doesn't?"

Rose sighed knowing she hadn't explained it well "No. Ummm think of it like this" she said taking his hand an taking him to their bathroom and picking up a glass "Imagine moms heart is a glass?" looking at him as he nodded before she turned on the tap "Now the water is the love" she continued, filling the glass only half way before taking it out from under the running water "See dads love only filled her heart half way. And now mom…" she stuck the glass under the water again until it was full before taking it out and turning off the tap "Needs to find some who will fill her heart completely full of love" she said holding the full cup in front of him.

There was pause before Hugo smiled "Ohhhh! I get it" he said before taking the water and drinking it making Rose roll her eyes.

"Good now come on, into bed if Grams catches us awake still she'll sure enough Jinx us into the next generation or make us clean the barn when we get back" both of them shivering at the thought knowing the hundreds of spiders that resided there. Both children had inherited traits if their parents from Hermione's smartness and cunning to Ron's hate of spiders and ability to eat to kingdom come, true changes were on their way but some things never change.

Authors Note: I know its short but i Promise the next one will be longer, so please review and tell us what you think thankyouuuu :D X


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Hermione swatted Ron's hands away for the millionth time in the past hour, her frustration growing as Poppy went to find a lotion for the minor burns across her arm "Honestly Ron I am perfectly fine, stop fussing!" she hissed jumping off the bed and walking around the room idly as they waited for Poppy to return.

Huffing Ron followed her with his eyes "Well that's not what I heard from what happened last night" he protested.

Hermione sighed and stopped at the window, her gaze and mind drifting as her hands caressed the tingling burn on the inside of her right arm. A small consequence of what happened last night poppy had said and Hermione didn't doubt it given how she Minerva had been able to burn off each other's clothes with a mere caress. Hell her body had felt on fire not just her clothes but what she couldn't understand was how only one part of her body had been burnt when Minerva's touch had been everywhere… Minerva…. They hadn't talked since they had fallen asleep last night and merlin though she should be angry that she had sent her away, not even asked, merely had her apparated away, she missed her dearly!

It was as if last night had joined them together and now to be apart was pure torture with no mercy or compassion. Her heart beat pounded against her chest, her skin burning as though it was being suffocated, deprived of her water… Minerva…

"Hermione…"

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione huffed as she whirled around to look at him.

His cheeks now flushed, even after more than ten years of marriage, he swallowed annoyed at how he could still find her flaring temper frightening "W…" he took a breath "What happened last night?

Not knowing what to say she looked away unable to quite come to terms with the event and certainly unable to look into his eyes… was she allowed to tell anyone? Allowed to think about it? What was 'it' even called? What had it been? A torrid almost affair? An almost tumble with unidentified magical results? What? And though she wanted to right now she could not give an answer, certainly not a valid one at least because even she did not know what had happened, and that's what was killing her. She was smart, powerful, one of the brightest witches of her age and yet she held no answer.

"I…" she paused "I don't know Ron… I cannot give you an answer and please don't go looking for one. I don't know all of what happened, what I do know is that some cast a spell and… it back fired… that's all I can give you, I'm sorry" she whispered.

Seeing that she was finding it difficult he nodded "It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay…"

"This doesn't change things between us…" she interrupted as she stared into piercing blue eyes "I still want to go ahead with the divorce" she said quietly and just for a moment she swore she saw a flash of disappointment flicker across his face before it was gone.

"I know he replied coolly "But you're still my best friend… and I just wanted to check that you were okay" he said sincerely.

Despite everything of late Hermione knew he spoke the truth and smile back in appreciation "Thank you" she replied as they looked at each other for a few seconds before she sighed and walked towards him "Now go and have a nice relaxing week. It'll be gone in a flash and before you know it the kids will be back and I won't have you wasting it because some backward idiot couldn't cast a simple spell one myself and min… one me" she quickly caught herself.

Ron oblivious, thank merlin, smiled and nodded "Alright but if you need anything just call" he said walking forwards and kissing her one the forehead "And be careful"

Smiling she hugged him back briefly "I will, now go on, off with you" she shooed gently as she pulled away.

Hesitating he narrowed his eyes gently "I can stay…"

"Nonsense. Now please Ron " she said smiling "I will be just fine" she assured but knowing despite his moments of idiocy he didn't believe her one bit, and he every right too, but she would never tell him that.

Instead she stared him down until he succumbed "Call me" he sighed walking back slowly.

She nodded watching as she walked backwards his eyes still on her before he turned 180 degrees and continued the rest of the way out facing the right way.

With a sigh and heavy steps she walked back to the bed and sat down waiting for Poppy to return. In truth she didn't want her to return instead she wished to just curl up in bed and pine for the woman she could not have, or least would never accept her… but with a blink she shook her head of such ridiculous thoughts I mean before now she hadn't even considered the possibility or thought of Minerva in this manner, had she?

When the door opened she felt her arm burn but dismissed it "Poppy i…" she stopped as she looked up her heart lurching up into her throat for a moment "Minerva" she murmured quietly.

Minerva looked just as confused as her for a moment and her eyes almost sorrowful but quickly she shut down, steely and dull green iris's replacing sparkling emeralds "Forgive me Hermione, excuse me" she said quickly before turning away her robes swishing around her like a gust of leaves swirling around in the wind.

"Wait!" she called jumping off the bed, Minerva ignoring her and continuing walking "Minerva!" she yelled, the younger woman gaining on her.

Minerva's hands tightened into fists and bit lips that desperately wanted to kiss the younger woman's as she was forced to turn around to face her "Was there something you wanted Professor?" she questioned steely, authority in her voice and unwavering much to Hermione's disappointment.

"…'Professor'?" she questioned, the cold expression washing over her as her something inside of her sank.

"That's your title is it not?" the older woman asked swiftly.

Hermione was held speechless as she looked at the woman who in that moment seemed like a complete stranger to her "Well yes…"

"Then if you will excuse me"

Minerva turned to walk away but Hermione would not allow it "No I will not, because though Professor is my title it is not my name!"

With a breath so painful Minerva pursed her lips and persisted with her cool manner as she looked back at the younger woman "What exactly is your point Miss Granger? Or is it Mrs Weasley still? I recall seeing Young Mr Weasley entering the castle earlier?"

"It's MISS Granger" she huffed back "And right now none of that matters…

"Then if you will let me be on my…"

"Why are you being this way?"

"Miss Granger…"

"Will you just listen…"

"I will not stand here and…"

"Did last night mean nothing to you?" the younger woman shouted, rendering Minerva momentarily speechless… but only for a moment.

"_Nothing_ happened last night" she stated without emotion.

"We…"

"Nothing!" Minerva snapped. Hermione tightened her fists before flexing them out trying to understand how she was feeling, heck even she herself was having a few difficulties wrapping her head around it but… "So the fact that you burnt off my clothes and I yours means nothing? And the fact that every times my hands travelled down your body I could feel you purr with pleasure means nothing?" she demanded before her expression softened "We almost made love Minerva" she whispered gently.

"Almost being the operative word"

Hermione stopped and just stared, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall but couldn't, she wouldn't allow them "So that's it?" she ask evenly, surprised at how in control she sounded.

"What did you think it was Hermione? Minerva asked painfully "What did you think would happen?" because though Hermione had openly expressed the fact that there could possibly be more between them she would not allow herself to go down that road and fall only for Hermione to discover that a month later it had only been a passing fancy. No, because to Minerva this was more, if they went down that road there was no going back, no get free card and she would not bind Hermione to an old foolish woman "I can't…" she looked towards the ceiling blinking back her tears before blowing out a steadying breath as she looked back at Hermione, her façade quickly breaking "What did you expect?"

"I don't…" Hermione paused "I don't know" she breathed out before biting her lip. Looking at her sadly she felt her heart slowly start to close off and their friendship of the past year start to disintegrate, or so it felt that way "I don't know what I expected Minerva, but it certainly wasn't this" she whispered almost disappointed.

And Minerva felt it. Why was it that disappointment hurt more than anger? And suddenly Minerva panicked… she had been hasty… they could have talked about it… but instead she had closed off and pushed the marvellous young woman away "…Hermione i…" Minerva was cut short as the door opened again and Poppy waltzed in completely unaware.

"Ah there you are Minerva" she said, glancing towards the older woman with a smile before continuing to wards Hermione, a vile in her hand "Here you are my dear. Apply this twice a day for 3 days and hopefully it should be completely healed, of not come back and see me…"

"You're hurt?" Minerva interrupted gently her gaze still boring into Hermione's mocha ones.

Hermione was unable to tear her eyes from Minerva's, so many emotions cursing through her body at that moment she wasn't sure she could ever be angry with her. But with all her might she steeled her open gaze "That is why one tends to come to the medical ward is it not headmistress?" she raised a perfect eyebrow ignoring Poppy's confused gaze as Minerva looked at her with regret.

"Of course I just…"

"If you will excuse me and Thank you Poppy" she rushed as she brushed past them both.

Minerva closed her eyes in regret as Hermione's quick and determined footsteps faded leaving poppy looking at her baffled.

"What exactly just happened?" she inquired.

Minerva turned away "Nothing poppy"

"Oh tosh, don't give me that, I very well know what I saw and something's not right…"

"Do you expect it to be after last night?" she whirled round staring at her friend of almost 70 years with fire in her eyes.

Poppy bit her lips "Well… no of course not. But I know Hermione, she is understanding not defensive…" she paused as she watched Minerva's saddened expression knowing that whether she admitted it or not she had felt for Hermione longer than she had realised. Poppy had watched from afar with keen and hopeful eyes, watching throughout the year as their friendship blossomed into something more, something defining which she had hoped would reveal itself. And in a way it had, just not exactly the way she had envisaged. But that said Poppy knew Minerva, knew her like no one else. Minerva was not easily opened, she was hard like a shell and as soon as a crack was formed in her had exterior she panicked and ran… and she had no doubt she had done the same this time "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Nothing I assure you…"

"Minerva"

"I do not wish to discuss it…"

Poppy stepped forward "You can talk to me…"

Minerva pushed her away "Please…"

"You can tell me, I'll understa…"

"I said not now Poppy!" she snapped, Minerva angry and heartbroken at her brash actions towards Hermione. How could she explain that to Poppy, her friend and explain something she was not even sure of herself, because she wasn't, she was confused, did she feel more? Could they have more? Or was it just a spell, a feeling that would soon pass?

"Then when?" she met her friends fury with her own determination "When are you going to stop being such an ignorant closed off old woman and finally let someone in!" she yelled, years of pent up frustration with her friend releasing itself "When will you wake up and see maybe Hermione could feel something more than a passing fancy for you hmmm?"

Minerva stared at her friend with a frown, unwilling to accept the possibility "She… no, she can't…"

"She can't, or you won't let her?" she asked gently, her pleading gaze making Minerva shake her head.

With a huff Minerva closed off once again "I didn't come here to be interrogated, I came here because you asked me, because you insisted in checking me over but if this is all a ruse just to get me to 'open up' as you put it you are sorely mistaken Poppy Pomfrey!" and with that she apparated.

-MM&HG-

A few hours later Hermione watched as Minerva paced outside her door. Concealed in a corner behind her, the small window bay hiding her, she watched with amusement yet sadness as the older woman in high waisted black trouser and a green silk blouse walked back and forth, occasionally going to knock on the door before pulling away. Gazing on Minerva touched the door, Hermione watching curiously as she seemed to caress the wood with love but once again she pulled away and continued her pacing.

The younger woman bit her lip unsure whether to disturb her just yet and wondering as to how long this could continue. She had found the headmistress a little over 10 minutes ago pacing like this and attempting knock yet she seemed unable to.

Instead of stopping her though Hermione had stepped to the side hiding herself and observed from behind with curiosity and dare she say it, what could only be described as love and affection, because despite her cool demeanour earlier it had given her clarity, a chance and a moment to sort things out. They were first and foremost friends, she didn't want to lose that, didn't want to jeopardise that but this said she never would cast aside the possibility of more either, the possibility to explore and discover more, it was not in her nature.

Her eyes looked up to the older woman once again as she heard her footsteps slow.

And in a murmur so quiet it was barely audible Minerva whispered "Oh Hermione… I'm so sorry" her head leaning against the wooden entrance.

Licking her lips she stood slowly and clad in dark blue jeans and a burgundy jumper she stepped forwards "I know" she said quietly making Minerva spin around in shock.

"Hermione!"

She smiled gently looking down at her feet for a moment before looking back into shocked emerald orbs. Minerva tried to calm her racing heart, nervous and frightened now the woman she had sought stood in front of her "How… how long have you been standing there?" Minerva asked hesitantly not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Long enough to be concerned for the dear floor boards" Hermione joked softly but seeing Minerva's uneasy stature her smile softened "About 10 minutes… how long have you been pacing?"

Minerva bit the corner of her bottom lip before she took a breath, determined to cast away her nerves. There was no need to be scared, no need to shy away from this girl, no, this woman she so adored "Long enough" she replied vaguely yet honestly and for Hermione that was enough.

For what like felt forever they stayed still, unmoving, just simply staring at the other until Hermione pointed towards her door "Did you, did you want to come in?" she asked as she walked forwards tentatively.

Following her with her gaze Minerva nodded "Please" she said as Hermione looked at her again her mocha orbs almost trying to find something as they burned into hers before she turned and opened the door with a wave of her hand.

Stepping to the side the younger witch let Minerva enter, and though invited in and having been close friends with her for more than a year she felt awkward and uneasy, the consequences of the past few days, she had no doubt, causing it.

Following her she shut the door gently, observing as Minerva stood awkwardly by her couch almost unsure as to whether she should be in here. She should have been angry should have still been mad with her at how coolly she had blown her off but her anger seemed to dissipate in a matter of seconds because she knew how hard this was, how difficult this was going to be, for both of them "Would you like something to drink, tea? Coffee? Something stronger maybe, whisky?" she asked as she picked up a few books and papers that had been scattered on the floor after hours of scouring and reading through them.

Minerva watched with a small smile knowing she had probably stayed up way into the early hours devouring each page "Perhaps a spot of tea if you would. Though a whisky sounds divine I think I should keep my head straight for now"

Nodding Hermione placed the books and the papers on a desk nearby "Willow" she called and with a pop a small elf around mid-age appeared, dressed in a small white shirt and pink skirt.

The elf smiled toward Hermione "What wills yous be requiring Miss Hermione?"

"Just a pot of tea with two cups if you would and ahh, perhaps some ginger newts please Willow and might I say you are looking very lovely today" she said with a smile.

Willow blushed and nodded "Thankyous Miss Hermione, the clothes you bought Willow and family are lovelys. Wills yous be needings anything else?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm glad and no thank you Willow I think that's all" she replied with warmth.

"Then I wills be backs with yours tea momentarily" and with that she was gone with a pop.

Hermione gestured with her hand to the couch and Minerva sat down, Hermione following suit with ease "Their clothes finally arrived then?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed they did, they arrived yesterday morning" Hermione replied softly.

"And everything fit well?" she asked hesitantly.

Hermione nodded, their small talk obvious and extremely awkward though it shouldn't have been so "Yes, some of the children's clothes were a little big but they will grow into them and Willow looks beautiful I think"

"She does" Minerva agreed "You have been good to them and…" Smiling the older woman spoke sincerely admiring how much of her heart she could give to people… including her "She cares for you very much" she said honestly.

"And I for her she's very caring… almost like a second mother. And I'm glad she has finally gotten use to calling me Hermione" the younger smiled in full remembering how long it had taken her just to call her miss instead of professor.

Minerva breathed in and out slowly looking at her worn hands recalling how their magic had collided gently a few days ago before she looked back at Hermione as the tense and angst filled silence settled upon them once again "I…"

A pop interrupted Minerva's words as Willow walked towards them carrying a tray of tea and ginger newts "Heres yous are" she smiled putting the tray down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you" both witches replied at the same time both eyes flicking up to the others with a smile quirking at the end of their lips. Watching with curiosity as affections seemed to pass in waves between the witches Willow lifted an eyebrow and smiled knowingly before popping away to leave them in peace.

The pop interrupting their gaze Hermione reached down and poured them both a cup before adding milk and sugar "One or two?" she asked softly even though she already knew the answer 'one'

"One please"

Handing her the cup Minerva thanked her and sipped it slowly while her fingers ran over the rim of the mug. They needed to talk, she needed to talk… she needed to apologise… "I'm sorry" she said simply "For earlier today" she looked away ashamed "I behaved badly; it was wrong of me and brash… I, I was scared" she admitted shyly, she was not use to losing, confessing or opening up about anything.

Though understanding Hermione looked at her pleadingly "And you think that I wasn't, that I'm not scared even now?"

"Of course not" Minerva said as she scooted closer whilst putting her tea back on the coffee table "I just, I panicked. I'm not used to sharing my emotions and I admit that I panicked. I understand that you are angry, you have every right to be…"

"I'm not angry" Hermione sighed "I'm confused, scared, maybe a little annoyed…" she emphasized making Minerva smile softly "But I'm not angry" she said gently.

Minerva looked down at their hands, both lying on the couch so close yet so far away. The urge to reach out was almost undeniable but still she resisted, unwilling to let herself breach the walls she had put up so thoroughly "Then you are braver and more forgiving than I" she whispered.

"That's not true Minerva" she said placing her tea on the coffee table as well.

Minerva huffed rolling her eyes with a small smile "I am many things Hermione… but brave is not one of them"

Hermione frowned "How can you say such things?" she squeaked utterly confused. She had seen the woman fight off countless enemies without a flinch had watched her face death without fear had seen her warmth and deep lining love stand against the fiercest of storms when others could not "You are bravest woman I know, you have fought not only Grindelwald but Voldemort too and protected thousands of student for years whilst doing so. You are the definition of brave"

Minerva shook her head "That is not bravery Hermione" she said sadly "_You_ are brave. You face the scariest thing of all, emotion, embrace it even and yet I stand here, the woman perceived as Hogwarts rock, a leaning tower of strength and yet I run from something so simple" she whispered "I did not mean to run my dear"

Hermione licked her lips unsure and yet flattered that the woman who often formed a wall around herself showed her emotion carefully "I know" she said simply.

Hermione watched as the older woman shifted. Gently she stood, one hand on her hip the other on her stomach as she seemed to process something in her mind before she looked back at her, words on the end of her lips "W…" she closed her eyes a moment berating herself on how foolish she was being "What happened the other night. I don't quite understand it but from what Poppy a Fillius said to me we assume we have somehow begun the… begun the mating ritual"

Breathing in calmly Hermione nodded "Okay. So what does this mean exactly? How did it start?"

Feeling more comfortable subtly falling back into her teaching roll she relaxed a little "Well we haven't really got anything to go on. Only due to Fillius's, Pomona's and Rolonda's experience do we believe that it's one of a few mating rituals. This one being to find ones soul mate in a mating dance consisting of three stages" she said steadily as she gazed at the younger woman, wishing she knew what she was thinking in that moment.

"I take it we completed the first stage?"

Minerva's heart jumped and she bit her bottom lip as she nodded.

"And how long until the second stage?" Hermione inquired scared and yet excited as a deep longing and secret arousal stirred deep within her lower stomach, to feel those divine sensations again oh how she longed for it.

"It takes place over two months. So the next stage should be in 30 days, one month" watching carefully as small emotions played over the younger woman's face. Yet the one she searched for did not seem to appear, the fear she assumed would be there played no part in the emotions that glittered through her deep brown eyes.

"And we have no idea how it was caused?" Hermione chewed her lip confused.

Minerva shook her head equally as baffled "None, only that it's a spell. But unlike most it's more like a short poem and potion. One has to cast it with good intentions" she explained.

"And there's no way to stop it?" Hermione asked carefully.

Minerva resisted the question "None that I've found. I've been scouring over books for hours with no avail. I will show you, perhaps a new set of eyes will see what I have not" she smiled as she gestured outside towards her rooms. Hermione followed as she watched the subtle sway of the older witches hips without restraint… merlin, how was she supposed to survive this now?... knowing what her naked skin felt like against her own, god help her she thought.

Authors note: Sorry for not updating in so long but I was finding this chapter rather hard, anyway I hope you liked it and hope it wasn't too short and I hope you are all enjoying the countdown till Christmassss! :D X OH and sorry for any spelling mistakes! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Hermione sighed as she watched the woman opposite her shift. Her eyes closed, outer robes gone and her hair slightly dishevelled Minerva looked quite simply beautiful. The fire crackled as the shadows of the flames illuminated and licked across the walls with silent caresses. For more than two hours she and Minerva had scoured the books adorning her shelves, but only finding similar occurrences to the spell which had been cast sending them down paths to many different possibilities all of which had no solutions and no potential to reverse the spell.

She didn't know what to do she thought as she leant further into the couch they sat on, Minerva sound asleep. Her hand slipping through her soft curls she closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't know what she supposed to feel anymore, didn't know whether to run and hide from this thing or to face it straight on with passion and…no. She sighed and bit her lip and opened her eyes smiling when Minerva shifted further into the couch.

She seemed so soft and innocent in those few seconds, her hard demeanour she put on display gone. Maybe that was the problem, now she had slipped past the barriers, the older witch so persistently put up, she didn't want to go back. She liked to explore, to discover, but this? A woman no less? She found it so utterly confusing, she had never found women attractive, beautiful, yes. But in the sense to want to physically make love? No. Yet as the memories of Minerva's hands travelling down her body invaded her mind she wanted nothing but to devour her. Wanting to run her lips over every inch of skin, to find every spot and crevice that made her cry out with pleasure, she had squeeze her legs together to ease the growing ache between her legs.

But as fate would have it irony would not let her be as Minerva moaned in her sleep the small sound echoing over the silence in the room. Hermione breathed in, trying to forget the erotic images that played across her eyes. Why was this happening?

Licking her lips she summoned the bottle of red wine from the table in front of them and refilled her glass. Taking a slow sip as the bottle floated its way back to its original position on the table she let herself just relax. To simply let herself be, something in which within her ten years of having her two beautiful children a moment of peace was hard to find.

And yet she missed them, wishing almost they were with her instead of half way across the country. They were safe no doubt and when they came home she would wish they were gone again but as she sat in peace, the fire crackling as she watched the woman who was coming to fascinate her completely she let herself yearn for the two creations she had made.

Suddenly she winced when the burn on her arm seemed to ignite with warm burning pain yet under laced pleasure. She rubbed against it, the warm burning itching against her skin. Gritting her teeth she didn't notice as Minerva buried her head against the side of the couch her hand going to her chest in desperation.

Hermione tried to ignore the searing burn yet as the minutes passed her patience grew thinner and the burn seemed to grow with intensity. Her mind growing confused her body forced her to stand put her glass down and to move. She knew this wasn't normal and yet magic wasn't exactly normal either. But as the burn spread up her arm and pulsed through her veins she trusted the strange sensation that was consuming her, though even as she let it take over she needed to cool herself down, the burn intensifying so much so. Rushing towards Minerva's private quarters she raced into her bathroom, stripping off her top and turning on the cold tap of the shower. She stepped into it, uncaring to her bra and genes and socks and feeling the cold water hit her skin she gasped and braced herself against the cold tiles walls stopping herself from leaving the obtrusive spray. The burning calmed somewhat and Hermione breathed in slowly relaxing her tense muscles.

Only for them to stiffen again when she heard the bathroom door swing open tactlessly, her head swinging round and eyes widening at the sight before her. A sweating Minerva slumped against the arch way of the door frowned as she saw Hermione half dressed in the shower shivering "W, wha…?" she stopped as pain rippled across her face and pressed her hand to her chest before she ripped off her jumper, Hermione's eyes widening again as her they located the intricate burning swirls that adorned her tender red skin along her chest.

Still holding her arm under the cold spray making sure to have it under the cold running water she breathed in watching as Minerva struggled. And within in those few seconds something within her snapped, this wasn't about sex, this was so much more. This was about something new, something they could only come out of together…

Without thought Hermione reacted, walking out of the cold spray with a sigh of brief relief as she strayed from the cold liquid before taking Minerva's far too warm hand, the older woman having no choice, and dragged her into the cold water. Like dejavu Minerva cried out much like Hermione had done earlier, her hair plastering to her forehead making Hermione smile as she looked at the woman in equal height to her.

With her face down and Hermione's arms on her waist Minerva noticed burning swirls lacing the younger woman's arm. Her heart broke as she watched her skin pulse red with sore anger and yet the possession towards the beautiful red swirls marring her skin was incredible. Breathing in, pressing her lips together she couldn't help but feel the jolt of pleasure pulsing through her as her hand reached out to touch the burn.

Hermione didn't know what to do, whether she wanted Minerva to look up at her and for them to acknowledge what was happening at that very moment or for them to ignore it. Instead she tried to keep her breathing calm as she felt each trace of the skin Minerva's fingers touched and let her hands slip higher up the woman's waist. This small action caused a whimper to rip from Minerva's throat, her face coming up to Hermione's and their eyes connected in one chaotic look.

The water falling suddenly blurred the image, invading their eyes as Minerva reached up and pushed the shower head away letting it fall on their quickly cooling bodies instead.

Breathing heavily Minerva tried to process her thoughts knowing that despite herself she had by some absurd fate of the gods been lead into this predicament and was unable to escape from it without hurting Hermione once more. The burning on her chest though still present had dimmed but as Hermione's hand's skimmed over it she couldn't help but let her eyes drift shut. She wanted to resist, was trying so hard to do so and yet the pull was too great, her body giving over as her mind still hesitated.

But it was not this that troubled her as tapering fingers caressed cold skin, it was her heart that made her pause for it, for some obscure reasoning, seemed to yearn for the woman skin to skin with her. She was her ex-student, her current colleague any sort of relationship physical or more was not possible! But regardless of her thoughts and her recent actions toward her this morning her body moved closer…

-HG&MM-

Hermione breathed in sharply as a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through her, her fingers tightening on a solid object as eyes opened. But as light crept its way under tender eye lids, it was not shower walls that greeted her soft doe eyes as she expected, instead warm intoxicating scents filled her nose and red and gold warm interiors surrounded her vision.

As her breaths started to calm and that aching sensation between her legs let itself be known she tried not to whimper as she let her gaze drift to the sleeping woman next to her. Clothes still on, she closed her eyes again thanking and yet wishing those few erotic moments had not been a dream.

She let her eyes open again and her gaze landed upon the woman who had been the sole figure in her fantasy, her eyes automatically drifting to the area that had been covered in burning swirls. Was it just her imagination? But as she looked down at her arm, spirals marring her own skin the evidence showed her the truth and yet it only been a dream, hadn't it? Question was did Minerva have the same burning spirals? Did it burn and mark her skin drawing her further into this surreal spell which was quickly wrapping itself around them? A string of electric pleasure surging through them giving them no choice but to give in…

"Hermione?" a tired and hoarse voice murmured out.

Her head snapped up taking her gaze from the woman's slowly falling chest and into deep endless emerald irises.

When she did not speak Minerva frowned and sat up a little from her curled up position on the couch "Are you alright?" soft lips asked gently.

Hermione nodded "Yes, forgive me" smiling weakly, the reminisces of the dream still passing through her mind like leaves passing gently through the wind before quickly pushing down her sleeve and covering the burn which seemed to be growing.

Sensing her unease Minerva tried to act in normal kind and held up a gentle hand "There's nothing to forgive when it was I who fell asleep on you, I'm sorry"

"Then we'll call it evens" Hermione smiled back.

Minerva returned her smile and sat up smoothing out her hair a little with one hand before she looked around "What time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch quickly "About quarter past 12"

"I didn't realise it was so late" she said apologetically sitting up properly "You are welcome to stay the night…"

"No, no" Hermione was quick to answer "I've already over stayed my welcome the past few nights i…." she paused looking at hazy emerald eyes and couldn't help but breath in, everything seeming to catch up with her for a brief second "But I thank you for the offer Minerva"

Casting away the brief disappointment that shouldn't have even been there Minerva forced a smile "Of course, and your company has been more than welcome" she bit her lips instantly hoping she hadn't been too forward. She had not.

Hermione smiled and stood, Minerva following suit until they reached the door to Minerva's quarters. The younger woman turned as she opened the door smiling at Minerva one last time "You'll be at breakfast?" she asked hesitantly, not sure why this small thing mattered so much to her right now, it was only breakfast after all.

Minerva nodded "I will"

With this information settled within her mind her body seemed to ease a little "Then I will see you in the morning"

Minerva wanted to reply wished she could but as she stood in the door brown doe eyes staring into hers her mind seemed to freeze and suddenly her chest seemed to burn. Her hand immediately going to the spot where her chest and breast met she pressed down and ignored the wince of pain that seemed to shoot through her like a blot of electricity.

Hermione watched with brief curiosity as Minerva's hand went her chest before quickly dropping to her side again.

"Till tomorrow. Sleep well Hermione" she forced the words from her mouth whilst her body wished something entirely different.

"And you" she whispered and with a painful push Hermione made her body move, forced each foot to take a step until she finally reached her own room, and a lonely one at that she thought as she sagged her body back upon her closed door, tired eyes slipping closed in regret.

-HG&MM-

"Again!" Fillius's voice instructed as the music restarted, his wife and Poppy practicing the all hallows eve dance which was in little over a month. The ball as always started out with a dance as was tradition and this year it fell upon Hogwarts staff and students to perform it, but of course the teachers had to learn it before they could teach the students and even then only a few selected would perform it. It had to be perfect! "And… one, two, three, together, turn, sachet and spin ... Poppy you are turning too quickly!" he sighed.

As Poppy spun, Pomona opposite her matching each step with far more grace she had to admit despite her small and fuller stature, she rolled her eyes "And you are avoiding the subject!"

"Because there is nothing to discuss" he retorted as he tapped his foot loudly to the beat to keep them in time, silently admitting that he was trying to avoid this discussion, something that they had been at all day "And clap"

Poppy bit her lip as she raised her hands clapping twice before she took one step forward, Pomona apparating and deapparating in front of her, one hand coming together in the middle as they pushed it outwards and stepped in Pomona's direction.

Once repeated with their left hands and again stepping toward Pomona they brought it back between their chests before turning outwards and spinning "There is everything to discuss and you very well know it!" Poppy argued as she stopped and flicked her wrist petals forming in mid-air before falling and vanishing before they could hit the floor.

"And you very well know, hop, that the only person who can reverse the effect is the person whom cast it"

Poppy vanished before appearing behind Pomona whose hand was in the air before taking it and twirling her just once whilst walking backwards.

"And together" Fillius ordered as Poppy and Pomona joined in a simple dance stance.

"Then find them!" Poppy shouted as she waltzed around the room as what looked like magic dust or glitter fell from the ceiling covering them in a lust dusting.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he shouted back getting more aggravated.

Pomona rolled her eyes as her husband and friend argued as she cast a simple spell and literally spun through her colleague "Did either of you ever think that maybe the spell was cast with the best of intentions?" she said as Poppy turned and placed one foot forward before leaning forward with two arms as fire burst from her hands until it was discreetly transfigured into birds.

The medi witch rolled her eyes "Oh and tell me the last time someone cast a spell with nice intentions?" she asked absurdly.

"Voldemort is gone"! Pomona stressed.

"I don't care who's gone and who's not our friends are hurting and we are the only ones who can help them without throwing their personal lives into another Rita Skeeta novel" Poppy cried as she slid her foot out and clapped as Pomona circled her as the air around tem seemed to crackle.

As Fillius watched with a critical eye at their steps he felt his heart sink at her words already knowing Minerva and Hermione were already two of the most regularly written about witches despite both of their protests "We know Poppy but…"

"I don't want buts!" she stopped abruptly, the dance coming to a sudden halt.

Fillius looked at her trying not to hex the woman who was giving him a headache "And I'm not giving you any I've already asked the ministry to start tracking down magical signatures small or large all across Europe that were cast around the same time, and then we will go from there. The only but I do have Poppy is that it's going to take time…"

"We don't have time…" she whispered desperately.

Feeling her heart break but knowing there was not much more they could do Fillius restarted the music and looked at her sympathetically "Then we will have to make time… now, again" he gestured to the floor.

Licking her lips Poppy sighed. Fillius was right she knew but it didn't stop her frustration from growing knowing if her friends did not accept this fate which had been cast upon them it would quickly tear them apart.

So with a heavy heart she took her place and _'One, two, three, together, sachet and spin…'_

Authors note: Short I know but forgive me I have been completely ill for the past two weeks and have struggled to find inspiration to write this but I hope you enjoyed it anywho. I hope you have all enjoyed the holidays and hope you all have a great New Year! And as always please review and tell us your thoughts good or bad, it is all appreciated :D Thankyouuuu X


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Professor Granger!"

Hermione's steps faltered through the hallway as she heard her named being called. Turning, she smiled when she saw Fillius's small figure quickly making its way towards her through the quickly growing crowds of students as the days lessons came to an end.

"Are you alright Fillius?" she asked as he seemed rushed off his feet.

Fillius gave a brief smile and brushed off her concern "Quite well thank you Hermione, I just wanted to ask if you had any free time this week, tonight even perhaps…?"

Hermione hesitated knowing she had the children, them having retuned just a week ago "I…"

"I only ask because we need to start preparing for all hallows eve, we have only 27 days, I fear we will not get everything done, and we still have the dance, the children…"

Hermione smiled as he rambled on and placed a reassuring hand on his arm knowing how he liked to be prepared for everything "How does tonight at 7.30 sound?"

Fillius beamed "Perfect" his voice sincere and thanking as he smiled at her.

"Also, would you…" she paused unsure whether to ask "Would it be alright if Rose and Hugo came? They wouldn't be any trouble I promise" she assured him quickly.

Chuckling Fillius waved her off in kind "That will be fine, it will be nice to see them again. But forgive me for prying but I thought they stayed with their father during the week?" he said tentatively.

"They do usually" Hermione looked down for a moment before turning it back to his with a small smile "But they asked if they could stay with me this week and I saw no reason why not… I should have asked I know…"

"I understand" Fillius countered sympathetically knowing how hard it must be for not only Ron but her and the children as well. They needed to keep as much balance as possible through these unsure and unsteady times, for Rose and Hugo's sake at the very least.

"Thank you" Hermione said quietly.

Patting the hand that was still on his arm he smiled "Then I will see you and the children later in the room of requirement?"

Hermione nodded "See you this afternoon" she called after him as he scurried off, his legs going as fast as they would take him through the crowds of students.

Smiling to herself Hermione turned and made her way back to her rooms.

She sighed as her feet carried her towards her destination. Fiddling with the essays and books in her arms her mind drifted while she walked almost automatically through the students, ducking and twirling almost in a dance as children cast various charms through the stone walls they called home for 7 years of their life.

Twiddling with the ends of the of the papers she turned down the corridor leading to the stairs, a few Slytherin girls walking past her and nodding at her with small smiles only to turn into scowls towards her as a few Slytherin boys came by. She smiled as she stepped up the large stones that lead her to her room, her emotions giggling with humour knowing that, though Slytherin's always put on the cold hard facade that was their title, she knew deep down; to their families and friends they were loyal.

Loyal. Gryffindor's. Red. Green. Emerald eyes, deep dark robes… she breathed in as _her _face crept its way into her mind. She had to pause if only for a second in her steps as she supressed her longing for the woman. It had been a little over a week since they had spoken informally, every day she saw her at breakfast but what was once easy banter passed along the table as they ate leisurely was now awkward and stiff and yet their eyes burned for the other.

Biting her lip she reached her floor and followed her way through the red warm colours which represented her house. She still could not believe she was their head of house and yet it felt right, at home she smiled to herself.

The burn on her arm had not increased but it had not disappeared either, instead it stayed each day pulsing with a need, but a need of what she did not know. On occasions it itched and in bursts of passion it burned but every time she was even remotely near the woman who was now becoming a constant in her dreams, and dare she let herself think it, her fantasy's it seemed to ignite and send her blood pulsing around the intricate designs.

She had looked through a few books for any references to the marks on her arms but had yet to find any and having been busy with the students and the children for a while she was finding time was quickly disappearing and the event in which had been on her mind ever since was slowly disappearing, being buried beneath the cliché that was life.

Seeing the wooden door of her room in sight she smiled knowing that just beyond her two darling children lay, Ron's parents having apparated them there after they had been to school. Initially she had declined their offer but now as she felt the exhaustion of the day take over her body she sent a silent thank you to the heavens for small mercies.

Opening the door she instantly heard a crash and rolled her eyes when Rose's voiced echoed through to her.

"Oh my… HUGO! Mom is going to kill us!"

"US?" he yelled in disbelief "It wasn't me!" he protested.

"Wasn't you? You're then one who wanted the blasted book!"

She chuckled as she put down her work on her desk "Why do you _alway_s blame it on me?" Hugo whined and Hermione made her way through to their room where two shelves and toys lay broken on the floor.

"Because it's always _you _who always decides to try and do the impossible!"

Still unnoticed to her presence she swished her hand "Reparo" she whispered and like leaves upon the wind they lifted, floating like feathers in reverse as the damage repaired itself, Hugo's eyes widening as Rose's frown turned into that of a smile before she whipped her head around.

"Mom!" she smiled with enthusiasm before rushing over and hugging her as the rest settled back into place, Hugo still watching with a cheeky giggle.

Turning around with a giggle Hugo jumped up and down "That was so _cool!" _he cried with amazement.

Admittedly they had seen the spell before but each time it set both children's heart alight with excitement and fascination and in return made Hermione's heart glow with love.

Hermione rolled her eyes before pulling away from her daughter, a stern look settling upon her face "Now what have I told you about your language, I do not wish to hear the word 'blasted' fall from your lips again Rose" she said firmly before turning to a smug Hugo "And you young boy! I have told you time and time again to be careful and not to cause chaos, if you wanted something then ask, what if those shelves had fallen on you or Rose? What then hmmm?" she stressed before looking at them with motherly love "Am I understood?" she asked softly.

Her two children nodded and she smiled softly knowing that though it hurt her to reprimand them at the moment it was necessary. The separation of her and Ron was hard on them but somehow she knew that they understood and with small steps at a time they were growing to accept it.

"Come here" she murmured, her arms opening as they walked into them seeking the comfort they needed. Sighing with relief as small hands wrapped themselves around her body she closed her eyes and kissed their heads "I don't mean to sound harsh. I just don't wish you to be harmed because I love you both… very much" she whispered and Hugo nodded.

"We know mom" Rose mumbled into her robes "We love you too"

Again Hugo nodded before they all pulled away with small smiles.

"So…" she paused rubbing Hugo's whirlwind hair "Did you guys do anything fun at school?"

While Hugo mumbled a begrudging 'No' Rose span into a whirlwind conversation of everything she had learned making her chuckle and as sudden and as natural as the rain she grabbed Hugo, who was walking away, from behind and picked him up placing as many kisses as she could on his cheek as he tried to squirm away.

Mom!" Rose whined as she tried to tell her tale of school whilst her mother teased her brother.

Hermione turned and smiled "I'm sorry I'm listening, go on, go on" she said. But before Rose could get another word out Hugo suddenly jumped on his sister, he too placing sloppy saliva filled kisses on her as his arms wrapped around her stopping her persistent escape.

"Hugo!" Rose protested "Stop! This is… ewww mom!" she cried as Hermione joined in whilst her hands played havoc on her children's hips.

-HG&MM-

Minerva's pen scribbled across the page in swirls of elegant practice, almost in a mind of its own as she wrote down the necessary components, time dragging as the tick of the clock echoed, bouncing off of the stone walls. She licked her lips and started a new sentence wishing this letter and the others on her desk were already done. Was it really so hard to ask for a few moments of peace?

She paused as she thought back to almost two weeks ago. She had taken those two days, had been lured into it by the woman she was quickly finding so... interesting, kind,beautiful, smart and yet baffling at the same time, but within those two days chaos had exploded into their lives, forcing herself and Hermione into something, unwanted… She took the pen away from the paper knowing she should finish and rest and yet there was still so much to do. Relaxing her hand as she popped her quill in its place she leant back and closed her eyes.

Immediately she could feel it, its pulse pounding through her skin and its burn seeping into her bones as intricate swirls adorning her chest embedded themselves into her soul. Desire laced each and every mark, it entwining itself around the burn, her hand going to her chest as she rubbed the needy and tender spot she had found less than two weeks ago.

Why couldn't it just go away? Why couldn't have they been left alone, left to their boring lives, they were hard enough as it was. She rolled her eyes at her thought, boring? Her life had been anything but and continued to torment her, havoc exploding everything and everyone she seemed to touch.

Touch… smooth, soft, gently tanned skin, mocha eyes, curls splayed out before her. Minerva breathed in as the image played itself out, the outside world forgotten as passionate flames of candle light licked across their entwined bodies. Lips would caress and treasure each and every embrace. Fingers would glide, eliciting small gasps, bodies leading and showing, directing the path towards completion. Minerva's eyes slipped close as she imagined her hand caressing a naked leg. Strong and yet gentle it pulled her to Hermione's body. A hand slipping down her stomach, breaths ragged, pleas whispered out in desperation.

Biting her lips as her imagination soared her hand slipped to her crotch pressing against the desire that lay between her thighs…

_Hermione laughed as she tried to escape her children's slobbery kisses when suddenly desire flashed through her body, faltering in her actions when she watched Minerva's hand slipping beneath her robes. She breathed in sharply, vaguely aware of Rose and Hugo tackling her on the couch as time seemed to slow. Naked skin against skin, lips melded together as hot slick tongue's fought for dominance…nails embedded in skin marking down sweat slicked limbs. Sublime ecstasy…_

Minerva's eyes opened suddenly, her hand retreating in fright from the hot and needy spot that screamed for release.

Sitting upright she tried to banish her thoughts, those ridiculous fantasy's! Oh it had to stop! And yet at the same time she didn't want it to.

Intent on finding an explanation she let her feet lead her towards the library, her once flushed cheeks, now only a subtle blush. But as she slipped through the door, a few students devouring page after page, enveloped in their own world, it was not the restricted section she ended up in but the poetry section.

Curiosity always peeked about poems which usually made such little sense to her she let her fingers drift across the books, instinct trying to lead her to something that would interest her when a worn bound book fell from its place on the shelf. Hitting the floor with a glorious thud that turned all heads she picked it up and pushed herself into the corner hidden from view.

A muggle book? She turned it over in her palm, the hardback green cover faded and the ends torn and very much falling apart. Squinting she could vaguely make out the fade script 'Love & Longing' how original she thought wryly. But as she looked down at it she felt something draw her to it. Looking around and finding no one in sight she quickly apparated back to her rooms. Little did she realise as her magic took her away another small book reappeared in its place…

Safe and securely back within her sanctuary she shed her robe lying it on her chair before sitting back down on her couch, book within her hand. She hadn't read poetry since she was a little girl, having always found it grossly boring and Shakespeare too hard to understand. And yet here she sat, a book within her lap which she had no doubt would be filled with exactly that. Scribble of unattained love and passion filled moments of ecstasy all wrapped up in text one could barely understand, instead relying on their minds and hopeful hearts to fill in the pieces.

Flipping it open she frowned when no words were found on the page but as her fingers touched the old worn parchment words bled through. Not a muggle book then?

'_The Enchantment'_

Looking at it with curiosity and apprehension she wondered briefly if she just let it be. Books with hidden messages usually held no good but as the burn on her arm tingled she felt trust surge through her and let her hand continue down the page, its gliding caress peeling away the magic to reveal its hidden words.

'_I did but look and love awhile, 'Twas but for one half-hour; Then to resist I had no will, And now I have no power._

She had resisted, tried so hard to resist but in the end the pull and the lure had been too strong and her power against it had been snatched away.

_To sigh and wish is all my ease; Sighs which do heat impart Enough to melt the coldest ice, Yet cannot warm your heart._

Indeed it was so easy to sigh and wish, it was all she seemed to do and merlin did she wish it, if even for just a moment she would let herself love her. But would Hermione truly love her back in return? Could she take that chance?

_O would your pity give my heart One corner of your breast, 'Twould learn of yours the winning art, And quickly steal the rest._

_Thomas Otway (1652 -85)_

Minerva swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes and biting her lip she felt her heart swell and yet sink at the same time. Never had such a poem or letter or… anything she had to admit, revealed such truth or touched her heart so thoroughly.

It was like the poem had sifted through her soul, searching, finding and collecting the information before scattering it onto the page before her in such beautiful description and translation.

And then suddenly, like a gush of wind, the air was whipped from her lungs, her heart, her emotions… Hermione, all of it catching up on her and hitting her full force. She needed some air.

-HG&MM-

Hermione twirled once more trying to get past the first few steps. When asked to apparate Hermione had looked at Fillius as if he were mad. Apparate? Within Hogwarts grounds? But with an amused smile Fillius had quickly explained that for the next few weeks the exception of the selected teachers had been somehow temporarily allowed access, the wards that usually forbade it lowered for them.

Of course Hermione's interest was quickly peaked but before she could even ask how, wanting to know every single detail Fillius had given her a look which she knew full well meant. She remembered how Dumbledore had used it upon the trio when they were younger, the look that said 'Do as I say and don't ask questions' or 'Do as I say, not as I do'

And so with a sigh she had complied letting her steps guide her, her body trying to flow in time instead of her mind. It wasn't that she couldn't dance; unbeknownst to many people she had studied ballet and contempory ever since she was a little girl and even now taught the occasional class. Her teacher had said she could have become big, could have easily gone to the London Academy of Dance but of course with the verge of Voldemort's return she had swept it aside, instead keeping it as simply a hobby.

Flicking her wrist she watched with a bored eye as the flowers formed and fell from her hands before disappearing in elegant dissolve.

"Hermione…" Fillius sighed.

Hermione stopped, her body sagging as she stared at the small man "I know I know, be passionate, be forceful, be one with the music. Yeah well if you had been doing this for over an hour you wouldn't exactly be thriving with energy either!" she snapped a little before dragging a hand through her hair. Turning as she did so her lilac dancing dress flowed around her, her eyes finally connecting with two bored figures slumped against the wall.

"Do you wish to take a break?" he asked feeling a little tired too but knowing they couldn't stop until she at least had the basics of the dance. They were due to teach it in two days.

"No" Hermione rushed out before taking her place again, the music restarting.

One, two, three, together, turn, sachet and spin. Hermione continued, letting her frustration out as she spun, twirled, stepped, waltzed, whatever the dance required. Originally she had been dancing with Neville but less than 20 minutes ago he had been called away and Hermione had continued solo. So when it came to any lifts she paused before letting the music take her again.

"Slowly…" Fillius instructed as Hermione turned, water spilling from her hand forming a circle before flowers sprung up in its place before sinking back down.

Stepping forward she vanished before appearing across the room and span straight into the middle, perfect pirouettes, making Fillius's eyes widen in shock and delight. And as Hermione lost herself within in the dance, pausing when she could not complete the step without a partner, the three viewers watched in admiration.

Rose smiled watching her mother dance fluidly without fault and in time. Professor Flitwick's reaction was quite perfect, making her nudge Hugo and both chuckling as Fillius's eyes seem to bug out of his head. Her mother was a born dancer, she just didn't flaunt it as much as others would.

Half way through though a pop resounded around the room and a small elf appeared next to Fillius before whispering something in his ear.

With a swish of his hand the music stopped and Hermione spun round confused.

"Forgive me" Fillius smiled "But it seems the toilets are acting up again and Myrtle is being more than un-co-operative. I will be back as soon I can but if I'm not back within half an hour you may finish for the night"

Hermione smiled with a nod and watched as he left.

On the other hand Rose quickly jumped up with a mischievous smile and took out the earphones from her iPod.

Watching curiously as Rose ran over to the music player she raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip "What are you doing?"

The young girl smiled at her mother as she found a wire at the back and quickly plugged it in.

"Rose" Hermione warned.

Smiling even further she hit play.

"NO!" Hugo groaned slapping his hands over his ears as the beat from Beyoncé's 'Love On Top' resounded around the room, the bass vibrating through the floor as Rose turned it up and spun around making Hermione laugh.

Clicking her fingers Rose made her way over to Hugo, shimmying as Hermione started swaying her hips as she watched as Hugo tried to clamber away, Rose's punishment for the slobbery kisses earlier she had no doubt.

"Honey, honey I can see the stars all the way from here" Hermione sang as she walked swaying her hips towards her children as Rose made Hugo swing his arms a little. Hermione joined in and soon enough Hugo was singing and giggling with them.

Walking backwards, Hermione sang dramatically loving how connected she felt with her children, both of them dancing stupidly making her laugh.

"Baby, baby it's youuu, you're the one I love" all of them cried as Hugo jumped up and down, Hermione spinning and Rose skipping around them, occasionally stopping and throwing in the cheeky bum shake.

Feeling the music surround them they laughed and let out all the frustration and emotions that had been piling up for the past few months ever since her and Ron's separation.

"Finally you put my love on top!" they all cried at the end with a laugh as they stopped in their poses, Hermione's hand up in the air and head thrown back, Rose's hand on her hips flashing a bright smile as Hugo sported the gangsta crossed arms.

Laughing Hermione ran and swung Hugo round before spinning Rose round and round until the next song came on Shakira's 'She Wolf'.

The girls swinging their hips laughed when Hugo started shimmying and shaking his butt before moon walking backwards with a wink.

Hermione spun her hips round knowing that no one would see and with only her children here it didn't matter. The song stated her reason, she could be whatever she wanted in that moment and let the music take her as Rose picked Hugo up, turning them around as he pouted and posed like model.

She shook her head at her children's antics and span before swishing her hips and sinking down before swaying back up. The music was addictive even her children were swept away playing around lifting the ease and burdens of the day as they giggled.

Lifting her hands up gently and letting her hips move side to side she was more than shocked when Rose put Hugo down abruptly and screamed "Aunt Minerva!" before running over to her and dragged her over.

Minerva who felt her cheeks flush at having been caught watching them, well watching their mother to be precise, followed the girl in despite her internal protests. She hadn't meant to watch, hadn't meant to find the woman who was plaguing her thoughts. She had been walking through Hogwarts trying to find solace in the stone walls that held so much history when the door to the room of requirement appeared.

Immediately she had felt drawn to it and before she knew it she was watching pure happiness and desire had filled her as her gaze drifted to Hermione. The way her hips had flowed and swayed with such ease, it was ecstasy in one of its purest forms; letting the body guide the soul as the music seeped into bones with musical notes that lifted the heart to places unknown. Beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked gently dragging her gaze away from a flushed and shocked Hermione's.

"Dancing!" Rose answered enthusiastically "Dance with us!" she said spinning and swinging the older woman's arms.

At this suggestion Hugo jumped up and fisted the air "Yes!" He whispered loudly without even her answer.

Hermione watched as Minerva stood stuck in conflict with herself, she could see it laced across her face. Merlin, even she herself was in conflict, they had barely spoken for more than a week and now here she stood, had suddenly appeared at a time when all her defences were down. How Ironic.

But looking at her children's delighted face's, something she hadn't seen in weeks, she could not deny them and she wouldn't let Minerva deny them either.

So with sure steps and a sensual sway added she walked towards her and spun, her hand landing in front of Minerva with a gentle ease.

Minerva stared up into mocha eyes as Rose skipped away and started rolling her hands round in circles before she started jumping side to side.

Seeing emerald eyes hesitate Hermione licked her lips nervously and stepped even closer to the woman. With a discreet swish of her hand Minerva's clothes were suddenly changed into a simple black dancing dress, the bottom flowing and the neckline just low enough to be enticing.

"Dance with us…?" she asked gently but still Minerva didn't move. But despite this Hermione could feel the glamoured burn on her arm tingle "Dance with me" she said and then like a magnet Minerva's hand slipped into hers.

'She Wolf' came to a stop and immediately the beat of 'Tonight I'm loving you' by Enrique lglasias thrummed through Minerva's body, watching with a raised eyebrow as Hermione swished her hips in torture, a feast for her lustful eyes.

Being led to the middle of the floor Minerva felt nervous but as Hermione drew her closer, the children dancing and just having fun she let herself relax and started moving her body with ease.

Hermione smiled and spun letting go of Minerva's hand and watched as the older witch let her body go. Her hips swung enticingly, drawing her back and Minerva knew it too, watching Hermione's emotions play across her face as the younger witch came back to her, came back to where she belonged, skin to skin with her.

Touching Minerva's hip with one hand Minerva breathed in and swore if her heart pounded any harder it might burst from out of her chest. But with a confidence she didn't know she possessed she let her own arm reach out and take the other hand, stepping away before spinning her making Hermione laugh before they came together again.

Hermione's body hummed and she could feel her body tingling. Merlin she wanted this, wanted to immerse herself in the moment and never let it end because she hadn't felt this alive in ages. But as she let her hands drift over Minerva's curves she couldn't deny the lust that seemed to be consuming her, it was undeniable and thick, sensually addictive as the burn on her arm spread up further, she could feel it.

Twist, twist. Closer, closer. Slower. Closer. Hermione breathed in and her collided with deep emeralds. Mercy.

Minerva's stomach flipped and jolts of pleasure shot straight to her core as Hermione turned and they swung their hips in time against each other, delicious curvaceous globes against Minerva's hot groin. Merlin!

"You are a tease" Minerva whispered against Hermione's ear, a shiver rolling down her spine.

"I don't know what you're taking about" Hermione managed back breathlessly with a smirk because they both knew as soon as Minerva had stepped into the room, their eyes connecting when she was noticed, this contact had been inevitable.

Interaction between them had been strained and now it was being released. To think that they wouldn't end up like this, wrapped in each other's arms had been a pitiful excuse. Because deep down both had hoped that exactly this would happen. So letting her hands drift along the skin of Hermione's arms she could feel one burning but before she could even register it she felt her own burn on her chest spread down her breast and across her stomach. It was delicious.

With reluctance Hermione stepped away and smiled seductively knowing that her children were in the room but Minerva's lust filled eyes smiled back wickedly at her knowing that this wasn't finished. It had barely begun.

Their hands drifted apart and Hugo dived onto his mother as Rose quickly took space with Minerva, the older witch twirling her and following the young girl's moves. But even as they entertained both children both witches knew their thoughts were elsewhere.

When that song finished they went onto the next and the next, each time Minerva and Hermione trying to seek some sort of contact from the other before they were dragged back to the children's attentions. Before they new it all of them were breathless and Hermione dragged her son down both collapsing in a giddy and languid heap on the floor before they were joined by Rose and Minerva.

Hermione closed her eyes and laughed as Rose piled onto them Minerva finding her spot skin to skin with her. Giggling they let their rapidly rising chests slow.

"That was fun!" Rose said tired yet happiness evident in her voice.

"I think I broke my tummy" Hugo giggled as he stretched it, his muscles over worked, something Hermione didn't think could be possible considering how much running he did in one day.

Hermione tickled his hips and Rose laughed when Hugo wriggled out wedging himself somehow between everyone's bodies' as she rolled onto Minerva and her mother.

Minerva squirmed closer to Hermione despite her previous thoughts. She needed to be next to her and Hermione too wedged herself closer until they were hip to hip. With the children lay on top of them they didn't notice when a tanned hand sought a slightly more worn one. Fingers entangling and sparks of magic lacing them as two chests sighed in delight as they felt each other, felt the others magic and dare they hope it, love.

Hermione let her head slip to the side and smiled when she found green orbs staring unconditionally at her "I'm exhausted" she said to anyone who would listen.

"That's 'cause you're old" Hugo snickered which earnt him a pat from Minerva.

"Your mother is not old, she's young and beautiful…" she stared into mocha eyes before deterring them "And made two of the most insatiable children I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you two thoroughly worn out!" she teased making the two children giggle.

"Well I thought you danced extremely well Minerva" she smiled seductively.

Minerva's gaze returned to Hermione's and she rose an eyebrow "I have to admit you weren't too bad either" she murmured as she thought back to seductive hips and caressing hands.

"I think moms amazing" Rose exclaimed before she tuned to look at her aunt "She used to be a ballerina you know"

Minerva's eyes widened as she looked towards Hermione for confirmation "You never told me"

Hermione shrugged "You never asked"

"Do you teach?"

Hermione smiled inwardly, her mind running away with her "I do. Why? Want some private lessons?"

Minerva's laughed stroking Rose's hair when she laid her head on her chest "If I ever take it up I'll let you know but I'm not entirely sure my bones could handle it at my age"

"I don't know" Hermione paused "You seemed pretty flexible tonight" she said lowly, the huskiness in her voice making Minerva's blood boil with desire, their fingers still playing together.

Minerva was just about to answer back in kind when the door opened and Fillius came in, his footsteps slowing when he found muggle music blaring out and the four of them in a heap on the floor "Did I miss something?" he asked teasingly, smirking when the children sat up exposing their connected hands.

Blushing both women reluctantly let go and started to stand "We were just dancing" Hermione explained quickly.

"Mhmmm" Fillius smirked "Of course" an awkward silence overcame them, the children oblivious as Fillius tried to gage the reactions between the two women for a moment. Something had changed that was for sure "Well I just came to tell you that you may finish. But practice" he said sternly and then smiled knowingly "And if you can find a partner" his eyes flicking to Minerva's "That would be marvellous!" and with that he turned away "Goodnight ladies!" he said as he slipped out of the door.

Hermione's and Minerva's goodbye were lost on them as they stood there like teenagers who had been caught in a passionate embrace in a store cupboard. Dear lord Hermione's heart felt like she certainly had and yet they had only been holding hands.

The music stopped as Rose pulled out her iPod and walked back over to the two adults. Hugo trudging along beside his sister and Hermione smiled knowing how tired he must be.

"Right come on then, to bed" she said as she started ushering her two children towards the door.

"But all those stairs!" Hugo groaned and Minerva stepped forward.

"Now that, I believe I can help with" Minerva said sweetly even though she knew for the next two weeks Hermione would also be able to apparate within Hogwarts ground, it still felt nice that she could help in a way usually no one else could. Hermione immediately felt the older woman's presence as she stood behind her.

"Hold onto your mother tightly" Minerva said and her children did so.

Then Minerva slid her arms around Hermione's waist whilst one held onto Roses back with Hugo in the middle. Drawing her magic she pulled and with a flash they were gone. In those few second as they were twisted and turned Hermione felt her children grip her tighter but it was not this that caught her attention but the quick and seductive brush of lips across her neck that made her breathe in and quiver.

But before she could even be sure it was there they were back in her room and Minerva was pulling away.

"Yay, no stairs!" Hugo cried and jumped onto the couch obviously suddenly finding some hidden energy within him. Rose rolled her eyes and walked to her room to find a book.

Hermione sighed and clicked her fingers "Off the couch. Now go get into your pyjamas and I will be in to say goodnight in a moment"

With this command Hugo dragged his feet towards his room and when Hermione was sure the door was closed she turned to Minerva who was standing there a little unsurely.

"I…" Hermione paused not sure where they were going with this right now and with their relationship in general. It seemed that every time they took a few steps closer they took twice as many back.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked hoping she would.

Minerva seeing no reason not to nodded "Please. All that dancing…"she trailed off and smiled when Hermione chuckled as she quickly ordered some tea and biscuits.

"I was rather impressed, I gave out before you did and you're older than me" she replied as she joined her on the couch.

"True but I believe you had already been dancing before I so rudely interrupted you"

"Maybe" Hermione smiled "But you didn't interrupt, I was happy you found us" her voice sincere.

Minerva's heart beat a little faster but Hermione stood "Let me say goodnight to the children and I'll be back in a moment" and with that she headed towards the children's rooms.

Minerva watched her only tearing her gaze away when an elf popped in with the tea and biscuit's. She thanked him and started pouring them out, subconsciously knowing just how Hermione liked it; milky with one sugar where as she herself had two.

When she heard the door close she turned to look at the tired vision before her "I thought once they got past the age of five and could form small sentences it would get easier" Hermione sighed.

Laughing Minerva handed the younger witch her tea "My dear, it only gets harder"

"So it would seem" she mumbled before sipping the hot beverage, the hot liquid soothing her as she relaxed into the couch.

They sat there for a while, both caught up in their own thoughts but unlike the past few weeks it wasn't stiff instead more at ease and languid. Admittedly both were still unsure but the past week had given them time to absorb what was happening and given them time to think it over.

Hermione brushed her arm and felt the tingle all the way up to her shoulder. It had definitely spread. Question was had her mind been playing tricks on her when she had dreamt that Minerva too had the same markings except on her chest, or was it just her imagination?

"Minerva?" she whispered setting down her mug.

Hearing the nervousness in her voice Minerva set hers down too "Yes?"

"I, I need to…" she paused "I want to show you something"

Minerva nodded "Alright" she said despite her worry and confusion.

With a breath Hermione slipped her arm out of her dress and pushed it down a little to where she could feel the burn touching the top of her breast.

Minerva breathed in her eyes widening "Hermione…"

"Trust me" she whispered and then with a swish of her hand the glamour was washed away revealing the burning spirals that marred her skin. In that moment Hermione had never felt so bare, so undone and yet she knew without a doubt in her mind that she was safe.

"Oh my…" Minerva breath was taken away as she looked at the burns adoring her lightly tanned skin, starting from her wrist and traveling all the way up her arm and along her chest slightly. It was beautiful. Looking up into mocha orbs she knew that the woman needed reassurance, needed to be told it was okay. So with warm eyes she stood and took the hem of her dress, pulling it up and took off the dress Hermione had so easily put her in. Her heart pounded as though the burns had suddenly set off a reaction inside her body.

Hermione watched without fear or restraint as the older witch let the dress drop by her side and then just like she had done, her own burns were revealed, traveling all down her chest and stomach. And though her breast was covered by her bra Hermione had no doubt that they were covered too.

Kneeling down on the couch Minerva leant forward "May I?" her voice hoarse.

Hermione nodded her own eyes fixated on the burns covering Minerva's toned stomach. Her eyes suddenly drifted closed when a hand caressed the burns on her shoulder and immediately climbed into the older woman's arms, the need to be close to her overwhelming. Minerva felt her skin tingle in delight as Hermione's body came in contact with her own.

The younger woman's hands drifted up and down her stomach, her muscles clenching with pleasure as her own hands pushed down the other arm of Hermione's dress, pushing it down until it was pooled at her hips.

"What do they mean?" Hermione whispered against Minerva's shoulder as they let themselves caress each other.

Her eyes closed as she rubbed her nose and lips against her skin Minerva shook her head "I don't know"

Hermione sighed and pulled Minerva closer pulling her down so she was underneath the beautiful Scottish witch "I've missed you"

Minerva looked down at the woman underneath her and stroked the side of her face "And I you" and with that she leant down and nuzzled her neck again, placing gentle kisses when she came in contact with the burns.

Hermione banished her dress away and quickly wrapped her legs around Minerva's waist. It was sublime just the contact of skin despite the small barrier of bras and nickers, she hadn't ever felt so aroused, desire consuming her and yet she held back.

Minerva too felt the deep desire but her body felt too lethargic as her hands drifted down skin, their magic once again colliding and crackling slowly as they lay together. Small kisses were placed on skin with love but never on the lips. Not yet. At that moment they just wanted to feel, to feel the skin contact of the other just like they had before.

Their groins brushed together making them gasp and Hermione quickly banished away the pins that held up Minerva's ebony hair. Running her hands through it she smiled as they rocked together, their desire and need building with every rock.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Minerva asked quietly as she came up to look into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione whimpered when Minerva pushed down particularly hard and couldn't help but smile as Minerva looked at her wickedly.

"I started when I was 8" their noses brushed together while they linked one of their hands together. And then suddenly their magic sparked, causing the green and blue magic to dance around their entwined fingers.

"A late starter then?"

"In some respects" she admitted as she played with Minerva's bra strap pulling it down and then back up "But I soon caught up" she said cheekily.

Minerva chuckled against Hermione's chest "I have no doubt" she murmured and kissed her way up her throat.

Hermione sighed and watched as their burns seem to glow brighter with every touch or kiss "We should tell Poppy" she whispered as she rolled her hips making Minerva moan.

"That you were a ballerina?" she teased.

Hermione tapped her "No. I meant about these burns" she whispered as she finally pulled Minerva's bra strap down, Minerva pulled her arm of the loop.

"If you are suggesting that we stop to go and show Poppy our burns just so she can run tests all night I will be sorely disappointed"

Hermione rose an eyebrow "Less than week ago you were ignoring this and now you don't want to get away. My my Minerva how wanton you've become" Hermione whispered against her ear as her hand slipped into her bra.

Minerva shivered "I didn't mean to push you away" Hermione nodded in understanding "I was scared"

"I know"

Pulling away slightly Minerva stared at the flushed complexion beneath her "I want you dearly Hermione but we still have to find out who did this and why. And without knowing specifically what spell it was who knows what consequences lay in store for us" she said in earnest.

Hermione nodded knowing how much the older woman loathed being in the dark about anything "I understand but I cannot deny my desire for you"

"Neither can I deny mine for you" she whispered leaning back down so their lips were centimetres from reach from each other "But we must be careful"

"Always" Hermione promised as she felt her body burn with hunger "Now please, kiss me"

Minerva smiled and gently leant down. With a sweet caress she let their lips brush together. Hermione leant up to deepen the kiss but Minerva pulled away with smile.

"Must you always tease?" Hermione whispered.

Smiling Minerva leant down and kissed her fully and yet briefly "I think we should move this elsewhere"

Hermione nodded and tightened her hold on the witch before apparating them to her room. When she felt her soft covers underneath her she felt her heart rate double but as emerald eyes, heavy with desire bled into hers both took a step back. Both were wanton they had no doubt but not tonight, it was not meant to happen tonight. And so instead they banished what was left of their clothes and lay skin to skin with each other, once again revelling in each other's presence, but not yet completing their consummation.

Authors note: Okay so they're on their way but still have a long way to go, but fingers crossed it will be together. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I shall have the next chapter up soon! Thankyouuuuu! :D X


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Minerva stirred gently when she felt the bed sheets move and the bed jostle. Too tired to try and open her eyes she snuggled into the warm spot that had just been left as she heard a door being closed. Letting her body slowly wake she smiled when she remembered last night's events, the way they had opened up to each other. It had been simple and yet oh so erotic at the same time. The dancing... she smiled as she let her memory drift back to precious curves and then the way they had held each other on the couch, in the bed. Delicious.

She admitted that she had come close to losing control and had been tempted to ravish Hermione there and then, but something inside her told her no and held her back. Something vital and important and yet she had no clue as to why.

When she heard the door open she couldn't resist opening her eyes and smiled as a beautifully naked Hermione tiptoed back in. Merlin she was gorgeous she thought as she devoured smooth skin and delicious curves with her eyes.

Smiling she opened the sheets for her and giggled when Hermione swayed her hips and smiled back with a wink. Her hair was tousled and her eyes hazy but in that moment she swore she had never seen anything so beautiful.

She crawled in and chuckled quietly as she then proceeded to straddle her, their crotches coming together making her breath hitch slightly.

"Good morning" Minerva whispered as she let her hands travel across Hermione's soft backside.

Leaning down Hermione kissed her softly "'Tis too early to be morning yet" she murmured against her lips, her tongue sneaking out and tracing the entrance to Minerva's mouth. With ease Minerva let her in and immediately their tongues clashed, hot slick tongues duelling and caressing, fighting and yet loving. So when Hermione's tongue retreated Minerva followed and moaned when she suddenly pushed back.

They rocked together separating only when oxygen became sorely needed. Nipping at Minerva's lips she gasped when she felt nimble fingers brush across her nipple.

"Mmmm" she moaned as she sank lower down the bed her eyes instantly drawn to the beautiful burns adorning her chest and stomach.

Minerva watched as Hermione traced each swirl and mark with care. Then leaning down she licked across them before placing a kiss on each one. As she did so Minerva's breaths became ragged and her burns started to glow along with Hermione's.

Dear lord she wanted her but they… god, they had classes to teach didn't they? "What time is it?" she breathed out as Hermione came back up to her neck and began sucking and biting her skin making her own marks.

"Its ha... aaa" she cried out when Minerva bucked her hips upwards, her pelvis hitting her clit sending jolts of momentary pleasure through her lower body. When she saw Minerva smile wickedly, she narrowed her eyes playfully "That was cruel"

Minerva pinched her nipple making Hermione whimper "Yes, but you seemed to enjoy it" she said seductively.

Hermione smiled before she leant down and let their tongues tangle again. It was exquisite. The way they pushed back and forth, two slick and needy muscles playing and entwining together in a simple yet beautiful act, Minerva swore this would never get old.

Pulling apart with reluctance they sighed. Hermione brushed her lips across her cheek, each kiss laced with love and want. It couldn't have been more perfect and yet still they held back, not yet ready, their bodies and souls preparing.

"Do you… feel, like.. I don't know… like we, somehow…"

Minerva chuckled "Speak in sentences my dear"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed her nose "I'm trying" she sighed "But I'm quite serious, do you feel like we are being prepared for something?" she asked unsure "Or am I just being ridiculous?"

Minerva's smile softened yet didn't lose any love as she took in the troubled woman on top of her "You're not being ridiculous, but I think you forget we still have to go through two parts of a ritual which we don't know about. Only our basic knowledge and instinct do we have to go on" she lied.

In fact she knew more than she let on, she just wasn't sure if Hermione was ready to handle the whole truth yet. Because, the whole truth of the matter was that the spell was dangerous, in more way than one, and had… repercussions.

Hermione nodded "I know, and I do not forget, but… I feel like something is…" Hermione sighed her heart tugging. She didn't want to spoil this perfect moment with her silly troubles so smiling she pushed it aside "Never mind"

Almost feeling her lovers stress she squeezed her hips "Tell me" she pleaded softly.

The younger witch shook her head "It doesn't matter, I'll tell you if I feel it again" she promised.

"Hermione…"

"Please?"

Knowing that she shouldn't pull at something that was not ready to give she let it be and pulled Hermione down "Okay" before kissing her languidly.

Hermione melted into the older woman's touch, her body igniting and skin tingling as fingers explored expanses of skin that craved a lover's touch. Vaguely remembering that her two children were only across the hall she lifted her neck away from attentive lips as she interlaced both of their hands, she didn't want this to stop and yet she knew they should and yet as their magic started to crackle around their bodies she dragged Minerva's arms above her head and her lips went back to those needy nipples beneath her.

Minerva breathed in, watching with hooded eyes as Hermione nipped and sucked. Starting anywhere, her lips made their marks before slowly letting her tongue tickle and entice whimpers forth from Minerva's throat. Hermione always avoiding the aching bud, Minerva pressed her lips together determined not to release the husky moans that signalled her want and desperate need because to do so would give her satisfaction and merlin Minerva was determined to drag Hermione through this divine and excruciating torture as well.

She could feel her chest rising and falling picking up pace as Hermione's hands slipped lower, her lips following slowly. And her breath caught as the younger witches lips seemed to lick across her, her lush lips burning with magical fire. But as they traced her body, the fear that was associated with fire was not there, it did not hurt, it did not scorch, instead it sizzled, burning her skin making it tingle and throb with need.

Hermione smiled as she watched Minerva grip the head board with a grip so fierce it made her thighs quiver. Merlin this was bliss, magic was slowly building and their colours span and entwined around them as dawn slowly started to show itself, the first glow of the sun illuminating the room in a golden glow.

It was torture, pure torture and yet as Hermione let her hands travel, Minerva's body trembled with delight.

Minerva barely registered the sun as she wrapped her legs around Hermione's hips but her rational mind was nagging with persistence "We need to stop" she breathed as Hermione came back to her lips kissing them with slow flicks of her tongue.

Hermione knew this too and nodded in agreement yet her lips could not stop, her hands slipping to the place where Minerva needed her most when a loud bang from the opposite room sounded followed by a sudden wail and both witches were immediately up.

Hermione's heart was pounding as she quickly took the thin sheet that covered them before running to where she could hear one of her children crying.

Minerva watched her run out of the room as their magic still swirled around her body, the ache between her legs excruciating. They had gotten carried away how stupid and immature of them she thought as she ran a hand through her hair. What had she been thinking with her children so close?

Faintly she could hear Hermione soothing Hugo and knew soon she would come back to bed before they had to get ready for the day. But should she even be here? No, it was not her place, not yet. Her divorce had not even gone through yet. And her children? The confusion it would cause them? No she had to go. So casting her emotions aside she quickly summoned her strength. It would not do for Hermione's children to see her. She wanted to stay, wanted to eat breakfast with them and kiss their beautiful mother in front of them, she wanted to be part of their family. But not yet.

Everything had to wait, her need was obvious, her love was growing but something was still not right, so calming herself she apparated to her rooms. Landing in her own bed she slowly got up, ignoring the sudden exhaustion she suddenly felt and walked towards her wardrobe. The magic that only seconds ago crackled fiercely around her slowly abating, she picked her clothes for the day and lay them on the bed, before dragging herself to her shower.

-ooooo-

Hugo, agile as he was, had fallen out of bed and out of instinct and shock had cried out for his mother as she entered her children's room. Quickly she had soothed his bumped head and kissed it better as Rose had slowly woken and then continued to dress for school.

Knowing that Minerva was still in her room she left Hugo to dress too and quickly made her way back to her room. But her heart fell when she found the space that Minerva had so willingly occupied that night was empty, she had gone. She sighed as she closed the door wishing that they could have just stayed in bed all day, just lying skin to skin with each other.

But as soon as the thought entered her mind she cast it away. She had classes to teach. Besides she didn't even know where they were going with this… what was this? It was the question that kept repeating itself, the unknown answer to what happened after. If they… completed this ritual, what then?

Truth was she didn't know. Maybe once this was all over Minerva would want to move on, forget this had even happened. The spell might have just increased their hormones, and found a bond, linked through physics and sexual attraction, it had connected them together. It might not have anything to do with love, just physical attraction? Was it likely? Was it possible? If it was so, then why did the mere thought of Minerva being away from her, even for a moment, hurt so much? Was it just her body or was her heart playing its role in this as well?

Hermione sighed and dropped the sheet that was covering her body on the bed before she made her way into the bathroom. Sauntering over to the mirror what she saw shocked her. Her body felt exhausted, tired and yet as she looked in the mirror she looked… well great, no sign of the exhaustion she could feel lacing her body. In fact she looked more than great, she looked absolutely stunning.

Moving her hand across her face she found no lines no bumps just smooth skin. She looked years younger and she hadn't done a thing to make it so. But biting her lips with a small smile she cast it off as a fluke day where you looked pretty before she got in the shower and let the hot spray of the water hit her skin with a flick of her hand.

-HG&MM-

Hermione cursed under her breath as she quickly threw on her cloak as she made her way down towards the quidditch pitch. It was try-outs for Gryffindor and she was expected to be there just to ensure everything went fairly, and in case of any injuries, and for more obvious reasons, moral support for her cubs. But with her mind in distraction and having not only being bombarded with essays to mark and bamboozled by Fillius to have the dance perfected in less than a couple of days she had lost track of time and in consequence was running a tad late.

Quickening her pace she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before continuing her quick pursuit to the quidditch pitch.

"For someone who is usually so calm you seem a tad rushed off your feet" an amused voice came.

Hermione's steps slowed and a smile adorned her lips as she felt the tingle on her arm explode into a lustful shiver. Turning, she watched as Minerva caught up with her.

"And why in heaven's name would you think that my dear professor?" Hermione teased back.

Minerva tried to keep her calm facade in place but couldn't help the smile that curled at the edges of her lips. Hermione added a small sway to her hips as she waked backwards, Minerva following and the sense of need that washed over her was indescribable. But still she kept it at bay.

"I have a sense for these kinds of things, especially, when I'm… close to someone" her eyes twinkling.

Hermione stopped in her walk with a smile and stepped forward "How close?" she said quietly.

Minerva said nothing instead stood still.

"This close?" Hermione questioned but still when she received no response her grin widened further "Closer?" she said while taking step forward so the older woman could feel her breath on her face.

Immediately Minerva looked round frantically "Hermione…" she breathed in warning hoping no students were nearby.

Sensing her restlessness Hermione stepped back "Forgive me"

The older witch shook her head "Don't be" she replied quickly.

Hermione smiled and linked arms with Minerva before they continued walking towards the quidditch pitch "I've missed you today" she said with ease and yet her voice hesitant, still shy in their 'relationship' despite their physical closeness.

Minerva looked at the woman next to her meaningfully before looking back ahead "I confess my thoughts have not been far from you today either"

Easy Silence settled upon them for a moment before Minerva looked back at her quizzically "Why were you rushing?"

Hermione chuckled "Doesn't every professor?"

Minerva smiled back wryly "You do have a point" she admitted.

"I'm just a little swamped with work is all. Nothing too serious to worry about. Once the children go back to their father on Monday I shall catch up and all will be well"

Minerva frowned "Do you need any help?" she offered.

"What? No, no no. I mean, thank you, but I'm perfectly fine" Hermione said sincerely "You already have much on your plate, I'm sure I will survive"

Minerva rolled her eyes. Typical Hermione, determined to do it all by herself, it was something she admired greatly and yet often it could be her greatest down fall "I would not offer if I didn't have the time"

Hermione squeezed her arm "I know, but I assure you, I'll be fine"

"If you insist, but _I_ insist that at least you come to my rooms tonight…"

Hermione looked at her with a smirk and Minerva bumped her hips with Hermione's with a knowing smile "Not like that, though I won't deny that it has crossed my mind, but perhaps we could just sit together. I would enjoy your company"

Hermione smiled "I would like that"

Minerva smiled back in relief "Good" she breathed.

Nearing the quidditch pitch, Hermione watched in awe as Minerva seemed to light up as she watched the children fly around on broom sticks. Warming up, they twirled and did tricks, trying to impress one another and ultimately the captain so they would have more of a chance on the team.

"And here I was thinking you came down here just to see me" Hermione whispered causing Minerva to chuckle as she tore her eyes away from her cubs, nay, their cubs.

"Oh how I miss flying" Minerva casually stated as they made their way up into the stalls.

Hermione, though once had an adversity to flying, had quickly overcome that fear during the war. It was not her choice of course, in fact she had been forced to overcome many fears during those couple of years, but this one she was somewhat glad of.

"I can't say I miss it, but I can say, at the least, I'm not terrified any more" Hermione replied.

"I never did understand your adversity to it" Minerva said as she watched her Gryffindor's zoom past, flying higher and higher before dropping back down and spinning.

Hermione grimaced as her cub barely missed the floor "Oh but of course what's not to love, the fact that you _almost_ crash every five seconds of the fact that you _literally do_ crash every ten seconds" Hermione said sarcastically.

Minerva chuckled "It's not that bad, and you can't hate it that much I've seen you play a game or two with the Weasley's"

Hermione nodded "After I lost a bet and I was forced into it"

The older witch rolled her eyes "Mmmhhmm. You say that now... But I know you Hermione…" she said pausing as she watched the thrill of excitement flit through her eyes as a person flew past, dropping slightly before flying straight up "I think you like flying more than you let on" she said quietly.

Turning, Hermione eyed her up with curious brown eyes "Oh?"

"You deny it, of course you do. But every now and again there's a flicker of excitement and adrenaline in your eyes, when someone comes too close to the ground or fly's just that little bit faster than they should"

"Have you been observing me headmistress?" Hermione whispered.

Minerva felt her heart skip a beat as mocha orbs concentrated on twinkling emeralds "And what would you say if I admitted that I had?"

Hermione was just about to reply when a bludger was set lose and came flying past making the two witches duck and laugh.

Hermione, who was leant into Minerva after ducking, smiled with love "Then I would have to concede that I too have been watching far longer than I care to admit"

Minerva breathed in "Even before…?"

Hermione sat back and looked back to her cubs "It's possible that I may… but I wasn't certain… I just…"

"You felt… safe and secure… with me?" said almost knowingly.

And maybe she did know, maybe she had felt the same Hermione thought as she nodded "Yes" she breathed.

Minerva, knowing too how she felt, shifted closer, if she could, and discreetly took Hermione's hand in her own, her thumb running over soft knuckles "Me too" she whispered.

Each sat with small smiles upon their lips, both relishing in the fact that the other, in some way or form, felt the same. It relaxed them, and eased them further into the magical swirl of love they had been thrown into.

-HG&MM-

"It's been ages!" Hugo huffed as they made their way out of the school gates to where their grandparents were standing.

Rose rolled her eyes "It's only been two weeks or so"

"Exactly" Hugo stressed "Shouldn't she have found her prince already?"

"Honestly Hugo" Rose huffed sounding more and more like her mother everyday "It takes time, you can't expect someone to turn up like that. They need to go on dates and romantic meals" Rose explained almost dreamily.

"But she hasn't even met anyone yet!"

Rose knew time was running out but she would never admit defeat "She will. She still has a month and a half"

Hugo thought a moment "But I thought, once the spell was said, they would be together, like in, inst, insss… what's that word again…?"

"Instantly?" Rose put forward.

"Yeah!" Hugo smiled.

"I thought so too" Rose confided.

Hugo pulled a face "Did we do it wrong?"

Rose paused in her steps "I, I don't think so" she paused "Just give it more time, before you know it shell be kissing someone like no tomorrow"

This time Hugo rolled his eyes and feigned being sick.

Molly Weasley watched as her two grandchildren teased each other, prodding and poking, pulling faces and bickering until both were red in the face "Come on, stop this nonsense, your mother won't be pleased if you two go back in bits and pieces after tearing chunks out of each other" she sighed as she pulled the squabbling pair apart before apparating.

-HG&MM-

After tucking the children in bed Hermione apparated to Minerva's rooms. It felt strange apparating within Hogwarts. Though she knew she could for the next two weeks it still felt odd to actually do and not… well she didn't actually know the consequences. It was one of the first rules they had learnt about when they started Hogwarts, no one could apparate within its ground, and yet she didn't know the repercussions if they did.

Minerva turned when she heard someone disapparate behind her and her hand instantly went to her wand. But when she saw Hermione standing before her she relaxed.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Hermione apologised as she looked at the older woman who was dressed in just slacks.

"It's fine. The children asleep?" Minerva asked softly as she approached the younger woman with a glass of rose' wine.

Nodding she accepted the glass "They are, and thank you"

Minerva tilted her head, acknowledging her thanks "I spoke with Fillius earlier, he says he's made some progress with trying to find who cast the spell on us but with the All Hallows Eve Ball coming up he too is a little swamped" she stated before she lead them over to the couch.

"Well I hope he's finding time to relax and sleep. I swear I only ever see him work" Hermione commented making Minerva chuckle

"Indeed but I believe Pomona takes good care of him" she said with a wriggle of her eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling her eyes she Sipped her wine and let the taste settle on her tongue as she relaxed within the woman's presence "Zinfandel?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Minerva smiled as she settled down and automatically, as if she had no will to control herself, her eyes seemed to fix themselves onto the doe eyed beauty before her.

"I thought you wanted to catch up on some paper work?" Minerva inquired.

"I did, and I have somewhat, but you did invite me over tonight and I didn't want to waste the opportunity"

Minerva smiled and looked away, trying to hide her blush "I'm glad you came, but I admit I wasn't sure if you would"

Hermione moved closer, almost to provide assurance and comfort, as she watched uncertainty pass across Minerva's features "And why would you think that I wouldn't?"

Minerva went to speak but her words died on her lips as she sighed. She didn't like delving into emotions and though throughout the past few days she had revealed much of herself to Hermione she wasn't sure if she could so easily and readily express her emotions on the level Hermione was so used to.

"No reason" she backed out.

Hermione tilted her head "Tell me" she pleaded.

"Hermione…"

"Please..?"

"No reason! Merlin I was just curious as I knew you had some paper work you wanted to catch up on and, w, wha…?" Minerva stuttered to a halt when Hermione put a leg either side of her before wrapping them around her waist and pulling her close "What on earth are you doing?"

"Shutting you up" Hermione breathed as she neared her lips.

It was chaste but immediately Minerva felt the tension from her body dissipate as if all the problems that had ever existed simply disappeared. Leaning in Minerva deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking over soft supple lips making Hermione open with acceptance and need.

It was languid, as tongues slid against each other, not the rushed and lusty passion filled kisses they had shared a few weeks ago. But this time it was almost… Trusting.

Pulling apart Minerva bit her lip "Why is it when I'm in your company these days, kissing and caressing is all we seem to do?" she breathed against the younger witches lips, their tongues still poking out reaching for its mate.

"D,do you not, do you wish we wouldn't kiss and caress?" Hermione asked as her hands pulled her even closer until Minerva was practically in her lap.

"No, I mean I don't wish to stop, I just don't, I don't want to rush, this…"

Hermione nodded, not really paying attentions as Minerva leant down and kissed her softly again. Her hands slid up Minerva's top and could almost feel the heat from her burns as she caressed the spots that she knew were laced with the intricate designs "W,we forgot…"

Minerva pulled away and frowned as she unbuttoned Hermione's shirt to reveal her counterpart's burns "Forgot what?"

"We forgot to go to Poppy"

Minerva paused knowing that the fact that their burns had spread was of great importance but yesterday and now, nothing seemed more important than to just kiss the woman she sat on top of "We'll show her tomorrow"

"You said that yesterday"

Minerva kissed Hermione briefly, plunging her tongue in her mouth and sliding her tongue against Hermione's, pushing against it and flicking it demandingly and greedily before drawing away and kissing down her neck "Shall we go and see her now then?" ash asked wickedly as her hands skimmed over her bra clad breasts.

Hermione's chest fluttered "Mmm,maybe tomorrow"

Minerva chuckled and Hermione giggled along with her as they relaxed into the couch, Hermione beneath Minerva, as they simply gazed at each other for moments that seemed to last forever.

Leaning down against Hermione, Minerva rubbed their noses together and saw a brief flash of, concern? Drawing away slightly she caressed her cheek "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Hermione caressed Minerva's arms that encased her "We… we have 9 days until the second part of the ritual. That is if Poppy and Fillius were right about which ritual it is. Minerva..." Hermione sighed "We still don't know what specific spell was cast. What if these burns are a bad sign?"

She took in the younger woman's slight distress and couldn't blame her; they were going on nothing but guesses, old folk tales and their basic knowledge of mating rituals. "I know but what do you wish me to do?" she asked looking into her eyes "I have nothing Hermione, no magic spell, no words or potions that will make it all better, not this time" she said sorrowfully.

Hermione nodded "I know, and I know how I feel. I feel … I don't know.."

"Tell me…" she whispered, her hands skimming down Hermione stomach with gentle tapering fingers.

That was her undoing as Hermione's heart beat picked up pace "I feel alive and wanton when I'm with you. And it feels right. But what if it's not? What if it's all a big trick?"

Minerva pulled away "You are right, it might be a trick, and I will do my best along with Poppy and Fillius to find out why this happened… but if it truly is what Fillius thinks it is then we have a long way to go and many bonds to build"

Hermione looked at her "What exactly does Fillius think it is?"

Minerva sighed "A, a spe… a, are you sure you want to know this?"

"It's happening to me, us, as we speak, of course I want to know"

"Alright" Minerva said reluctantly "He thinks it's an old spell. One rarely used. It's to find your mate you true and only love. It's powerful and dangerous as it defies the laws of time and space beyond even our ability's"

"You've talked to Fillius about this then?"

"Of course, I want to keep us safe"

"And are we?"

Minerva paused, she didn't want to cause her distress but she had to know "For the time being" Minerva confessed.

"What does that mean? Stop evading and tell me all you know… Please Minerva"

Minerva shifted and traced Hermione designs, finding comfort in the small intricate swirls to continue "It's dangerous and powerful, only higher mastery levels of magic I believe can perform it"

"Why dangerous?" Hermione jumped in.

Minerva smiled and tapped her nose "Let me finish and I'll tell you"

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled with a smile.

"Most 'love spells' as simply as can be put, are designed to find the most compatible and likely mate, or lover within their reach. The more complicated the spell the more suitable the find, and therefore, as most believe, the longer the relationship is able stand without crumbling and resulting in divorce"

"And I take it we didn't go for the simple and easy?"

Minerva smiled wryly "I'm afraid not"

"So what makes this one so different?" Hermione asked unsure to if she actually wanted the answer.

"The stronger the spell the further it reaches out to find the most suitable person, except this one not only defies time but also has a few tricks up its sleeve" Minerva sighed "What it does is on a scale we have rarely seen, it bends time, it scours everyone, dead and alive and entwines their paths so they _will_ meet. Simple love spells take you to someone who could be your intended and then you lead your path, this is different" Minerva stressed and Hermione rubbed her arms in comfort to calm her down.

"Breathe, explain to me. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, now explain it to me" she lulled.

"It's myth that you have one person who is you soul mate. Well this spell is... it is your soul mate. Once the spell is cast your path is already written, no matter where you go, when you die, whatever happens your mate is tied to you, like a silver cord connecting you forever, and I do mean forever" she breathed "It searches time and space, never ending until it finds your _one_. It wouldn't matter if you were dead, it would pull you from whatever time you came from and rip me from mine and rebirth us so we _would_ meet" she paused "Do you understand so far?"

Hermione nodded.

"What makes it so difficult and bad is… is that, like I told you before, you have to have the best of intentions, whether it be yourself you are casting for, or for or a loved one. And to rip through time and space, I can only assume magic on a level I've not seen in years has to be in play"

Hermione shook her head "But I still don't understand why it is so bad? To find your true counterpart, must be a good thing?"

Minerva smiled "And what if the ministry found out about it? They like to prod and poke; they would tear holes in the universe. We cannot afford that to happen"

"I understand" she said but watching she knew there was something more "But… what haven't you told me?"

Minerva opened her mouth and then shut it again. She wanted to be truthful but this was a serious thing, people could get hurt, not only themselves but…

"You have to trust me Minerva…" she whispered because no matter what, they were in this together for this lifetime and every other lifetime it seemed.

Leaning their foreheads together Minerva closed her eyes knowing she was right "I do"

Hermione pulled Minerva closer and both relaxed against the other, their breasts pressing together, providing even more comfort as Minerva continued. "From what we have gathered, from the few people who have completed the ritual, each ritual is different and appropriate according to each couple. But what I fear is the consequences of us resisting the first dance of the ritual. I believe we will be tested and trialled in some way. Secondly is… well in a way, two things. If we complete the ritual, but fail in proving our love we will both die, but if we do not _complete_ the ritual, not only will we die but so will the person whom cast it…"

Hermione's stomach sank and silence settled upon them for what seemed like forever, until Hermione knew she had to ask, knew she had to break this defeating quiet "Then, then how do we find the person who cast the spell?"

Minerva sat up "I don't know Hermione. I only remember so much" she breathed, but knowing Hermione needed more she tried to remember lessons she was taught nearly 70 years ago from her grandmother "During each stage of the ritual we are judged, by the gods they say. If the gods do not believe that we completed the first stage sufficiently I think whoever cast the spell shall start to get sick. Only in the third and final stage can we save them if this is the path we are led down"

Hermione covered her face with her hands "So three people's lives are hanging in the balance here?"

Taking Hermione's hands and drawing them away from her face gently, bringing her back to reality, she nodded as mocha eyes opened "I'm afraid so"

Hermione went to speak but frowned going back to what she had said minutes before "Wait, you said remember"

Minerva nodded reluctantly "My grandmother told me of a ritual when I was little. I remember bits and pieces. You see my grandfather and she were soul mates and somewhere out there... I know deep within my bones they are together again" she smiled.

Hermione let the information process, her chest lifting up and down steadily, her bra and skin exposed to Minerva and yet still even now she felt safe "And we will be connected forever from now on?"

Lifting up the hands that were still cradled in hers she brought them to her lips and kissed them, caressing them with her cheeks and lips before looking at her with honesty "_If_ we complete and pass the ritual, then yes, we will be"

Hermione slowly reached out and caressed the older woman's face, trailing the back of her fingers down her brown eyebrows and across her lips "I w, I want to do this…" Hermione stuttered, her heart fluttering "I want to complete this with you, without hesitation" she confessed.

Minerva pinned her with a look of uncertainty and yet hope "Are you sure? We don't have to, I can try to find a wa…" she was stopped by Hermione's lips as she reached up and silenced her thoroughly.

Softening it when she met no resistance, they kissed lightly "I think you have my answer" Hermione whispered and Minerva nodded and smiled with relief.

Pressing gentle kisses anywhere they could find skin, they held each other tightly "It won't be easy" Minerva whispered.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Hermione murmured back as she quickly pushed Minerva's top up and off. Letting it drop to the floor she pulled her closed and kissed the tops of Minerva breasts, the older witch breathing in at Hermione's hearted lips.

Her lips burned her, they seared her skin, puckering it till it was red, saw and needy. It was delicious. But then with a swipe of her tongue and a sweet kiss of her lips the burn was gone and Minerva's groin twitched with want and need.

"Why do we burn?" Hermione breathed as Minerva's hands trailed down her neck followed by nipping kisses.

"I don't…"

Suddenly a Pop resounded around the room and both witches pulled away when they saw a blushing Silky.

Silky, delighted and yet embarrassed at having caught her mistress in a deeply intimate moment with Miss Hermione, turned away quickly "Forgive me mistress. Silky did not mean to interrupt but Professor Flitwick sends for you with urgent news"

Minerva sat up "What news?"

"Professor believes to have found the caster"

Hermione frowned along with Minerva and sat up despite her undress "Caster?"

Silky turned "Indeed, the one whom cast the spell which led you both to this predicament"

Both witches looked at each other before looking back at Silky "He knows who it is?"

Silky looked down "He found the trace…"

"So not the caster?" Hermione inquired as she buttoned up her blouse and Minerva got her top from the floor.

Silky looked at them with sadness "I believe you should ask him yourself"

"Silky…" but before Minerva could finish, her elf was gone. "Merlin does anyone around here not speak in riddles?"

Hermione smiled sadly and squeezed her hand "Come on, I believe someone is waiting for us"

Authors note: Dun dun dahhhhh! Will they find out or won't they? Hmmm… Anywho, Forgive me for not updating in so long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also want to thank you all for all of the support so far and please continue as we still have a way to go, so hang in there with me and reviewww and just in general, thankyou :D X


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"No!" Hermione protested as she walked up and down the medical ward "No, it's not possible, it's ridiculous… the notion that… no!" she said with finality as she stared at her colleagues.

Minerva sighed and looked to Fillius "Are you sure?"

Fillius didn't need to answer, his imploring look told it all but he relented and tried to explain "I'm sure. True there were other witches and wizards in Cornwall and most likely around the same area at the time but there were traces of the magical signature correlating with Molly's to the subtle magical signature that was left on the night. I'm sorry Hermione but had to have been either Molly or Arthur"

Hermione shook her head unsure whether to be furious, happy or sad. Did she realise the mess she had combined herself in, or Arthur even? Could it be possible they had cast it because they cared so much that they wished her to find happiness at the risk of their own lives? Or was it simply selfish, in a desperate attempt to reunite herself and Ronald?

And if it was them and it really was the spell Minerva had barely minutes ago explained to, was there a possible reverse? But at this whimsical thought she doubted it.

"I, I just…" Hermione couldn't fathom it and sat on one of the beds in shock.

Minerva watched her and felt the pull of emotion at seeing her so confused and most likely upset "Are you absolutely sure Fillius, without a doubt in your mind?" she asked again.

Fillius licked his lips "There is a chance… that it's another witch or wizard… but it is highly unlikely" he sighed.

"Why? Why would they do this?" Hermione exclaimed.

Minerva had no answer for her. She thought Molly, and Arthur even, to be sensible, but this was so out of character it made no sense "Merlin" she breathed.

"Well what do we do now?" Hermione asked utterly confused.

Poppy stepped forward "Owl them, ask them for a meeting"

Hermione felt her stomach lurch. That was the last thing she wanted and yet she knew if she did not they would get no answers "I, I can't…"

Seeing the sadness in her eyes Minerva walked over to Poppy's small desk in the corner of the ward and picked up a piece of paper and quill "Then I will" she said determined. She wouldn't go through this without knowing every detail because though she could no longer deny her desires for Hermione she needed to know if they could love each other, and if this was all merely based on physical attraction she would not go through with it, she wouldn't rip away Hermione chance at love even if it killed her.

Hermione slid off the bed "Minerva…"

"We need to know, because like hell I'm going to just stand here, waiting for the next time… no I want details and explanations because…" tears brimmed in her eyes but she kept them at bay and kept her face fixed down towards the paper as she scribbled furiously.

Hermione could feel her heart ache, she didn't even need to look at her, she could feel it pulsing in her bones, the desire, the desperation the need to love her, and yet there was hesitation. But somehow she knew, they would get through it.

She watched as the older witch closed her eyes and her head twitched to the side and then suddenly as if on command her owl appeared at a window taping against the glass. Minerva brushed passed everyone and let it in, a piece of bacon appearing as if from thin air in the palm of her hand before she gave to the owl.

Giving it the letter she whispered softly in its ear and gave it a kiss on the head before the owl cooed and then with a drop it was gone.

Poppy looked to Hermione who was looking at Minerva, her body seeming as if was sizzling beneath her skin and she watched her almost lover.

"What did you say?" she asked gently.

Minerva turned to one her dearest friends "That we needed to speak"

The mediwitch nodded

"They should be hear within the hour"

Hermione gave her a shocked stare.

And Minerva simply had to tilt her head 'The sooner the better' she said silently.

Hermione bit her lip but knew she was right, leaving it would kill them, the more they knew, the more easily they could settle further into this situation.

"Minerva!" Fillius said abruptly but Hermione quickly cut in.

"No, no, it's fine" she assured. With a silent command everyone went back to their respective jobs while Hermione went and sat at the window. Minerva followed feeling something pulling her, and the need to protect and be close to her strong.

She sat down opposite her and Hermione shifted to accommodate the animagus a little better. They said nothing just simply sat and waited. Shifting Hermione looked at emerald orbs and gently she reached out, a subtle touch to Minerva's hand let her know all she needed. With her own hand she turned it so her palm was facing upwards. Hermione's faced down and hovered, and with a spark, and just like that night all those weeks ago, their magic collided. It sparked and green and blue, magic swirling around their wrists and danced with unique awe. The thin cords of red still shone through but if you had the most careful eyes you would see it was not as strong as it had been those few weeks ago. It was fading as the green and blue seemed to get brighter and stronger with each passing day.

It was calm still and yet electrifying Poppy thought as she watched as the magic crackled and the room temperature rose at least five degrees.

But no less than 20 minutes later it was not love the room seemed to crackle in but instead raised voices as Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Hermione and Ron seemed to explode into argument.

"I can't believe you've shacked up with this decrepit old urchin!" Ron exploded

"Excuse me?" Minerva said shocked and Hermione's eyes blazed with fury. Why on earth had they even brought Ron? For merlin's sake…

"You bastard" Hermione said lowly.

"Oh sure, throw every swear word at me, I'm not the one screwing my ex-professor and now boss, bet that's how you got your sweet little cushy spot ey? And now just cuz you've been caught your blaming it on a spell no one's ever fucking heard of!" he said smugly

But with a crack that quickly changed as Hermione lost it and slapped the disgusting smug smirk of his beetroot cheeks "You sicken me!" she seethed.

"How dare you touch my son!" Molly screamed though she had to admit Ron's words had been far from polite.

"How dare I?" Hermione yelled back as she paced "You lecture me? When all I have done is be nothing but be his loving wife, a loving mother, a friend and confidante, when he was the one who decided to jump into bed with someone else? And then you belittle me further when it was you who cast this ridiculous spell, dragging not only me but Minerva through hell and back!" Hermione screamed in shock and Minerva touched her arm trying to calm her down "And you stand there and you dare lecture me?"

Molly groaned in frustration and threw her arms up "For the last god damn time I haven't cast any bloody spell!"

"Then who?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't bloody know! Search me any way you like I don't care, but trust me when I say nor I or Arthur I have touched or cast any forsaken love spell!"

Hermione was close to exploding and stormed to the edge of the room to breathe.

Minerva too was frustrated "Then who? Your signature was on the spell, in this room, on us?" she stressed and then to turned to the more quite Arthur "Help me Arthur, think explain how this could be so?"

Arthurs tilted his head in sympathy and shook his head ready to give up when he paused. Minerva's heart lifted a little as his eyes grew cautious, she would know that look anywhere and had seen it so many times during the war.

"What is it?"

Arthur went to open his mouth but paused and held up his hand before walking forward a little and back "If what you say is true" he said looking at Fillius who nodded viciously "And if it was not I or Molly, then it has to be somebody else related" he said looking round.

Hermione turned at her soon to be ex father in-laws word and aimed daggers at Ron "You?" she whispered.

Ron's eyes almost bugged out of his head "Wha… no, no, oh bloody hell, you've gotta be having a joke!" He laughed "You wanna blame a thousand year old love spell on me? Love I can 'ardly brew a batch of poly juice potion and you think I've done this, you flatter me truly but you've got the wrong fella" he held up his hands.

Hermione shook her head in disgust at him.

Minerva dragged her hands through her loose bun "Are you sure? Not Ginny or Harry?"

Arthur shook his head "I doubt it, I will ask but they aren't this naïve and stupid" he assured before turning to his son "And I believe you owe Minerva an apology"

Ron's shoulder's sagged, and as if he hadn't aged since he had left Hogwarts, he looked at Minerva begrudgingly and murmured "I'm sorry for calling you a decrepit old urchin"

Minerva's eyebrow rose "I'll let it pass Mr Weasley" she said lowly.

Hermione didn't even look at them simply nodded when the bid their goodbyes and before she knew it as tear had fallen down her cheek. Minerva watched and approached her, laying reassuring hand on her arm "Shhh"

Hermione shook her head at her silliness and wiped it away "I'm being stupid"

"You're not, not at all" because in truth Minerva too felt like crying which seemed absurd but the whole situation was absurd. It was emotionally draining and she didn't blame the younger witch one bit.

Hermione turned, finally, and looked at her "It's not that I, I regret what's happening, I don't, oh I don't know…" she breathed.

Minerva looked around to the others who, with a nod, quickly left, leaving just the two of them and gently she led her back to the window sill they had been sat on earlier "Talk to me"

Hermione tilted her head "You'll think I'm an immature idiot"

"And why would I think that?" she asked "You think that just because I'm older that I'm not in a complete panic? That I'm not just as confused as you are?" she stressed.

"Of course not but…"

"But nothing" Minerva smiled "I feel just as you I assume. One moment I want to ravish you senseless and yet something holds me back. I want to take you on every wall within sight but still I know I must wait and I'm unsure if it's just this forsaken spell or…" she paused.

Hermione could see her hesitation and slid closer, their linked hands gripping tighter "Or what?"

Minerva took in her pleading gaze and felt her stomach flip flop. Could she tell her? could she jump in the deep end and just pray and hope she would find her way back to the surface unscathed…"Or if I'm, I'm actually falling for you" she whispered.

Hermione's heart pounded against her rib cage and she panicked slightly. Could it be true could that this miraculous and amazing woman felt more than lust for her? Could she want to spend every day with her? Love her? Wake up next to her, morning breath and all? That's what made her panic, that someone other than silly stupid immature Ron could want her in that way. But then with the strength she knew she possessed deep down, she regained control and bit her lip.

Minerva watched as silence over took them and she too started to panic "Say something" she breathed.

"I, i…" her voice caught "What do you want me to say?" and instantly regretted it knowing it could be taken the wrong way.

And Minerva had it seemed as she quickly retracted her hands and went to get up, her face crestfallen as emeralds dimmed.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Hermione said and quickly stood, stopping her with a hand to the older woman's stomach "Minerva I didn't mean it that way…"

"Then what did you mean? Because I've certainly had enough insults to last me a while" she spat.

Hermione looked at her pleadingly "I panicked for merlin's sake, what was I supposed to do? Surely you know I feel the same, I know that you do, I can feel it… somehow, I can feel that you know!" Hermione begged "Please Minerva you've panicked too, lord you even full on rejected me before"

Minerva knew she was right and looked at her quickly before walking away a little before facing her.

"I'm sorry" Hermione pleaded again.

"Shhh, don't be" Minerva breathed, knowing she had been silly.

Hermione sighed with relief at little "I just, I'm sorry I just didn't know how to react because we still don't know who did this to us. I'm not saying I regret it…"

"I know, I understand my dear" she assured and walked back over to her reaching for her hand and running her thumb over her knuckles "I'm sorry too"

"I don t want to fight with you" she said lovingly while drawing her closer.

Minerva smiled and rested her forehead against Hermione "Neither do I" she whispered with love.

Hermione shook her head "It's such a mess" she sighed.

"You can say that again" the animagus murmured and Hermione laughed "But I do know one thing" Minerva said with a small smile.

Hermione looked at her with warmth in her eyes "And what's that?"

"That we will get through it… together"

-HG&MM-

As the two older weasleys arrived back at their hom Arthur took off his coat and gently took Molly's and hung them up, Ron having gone back to his own house in such a state of grouchyness Molly was truly embaressed.

"I dont understand" Molly confessed as they walked into the kitchen "The spell i've heard of, but to have someone cast it and on Hermiones behalf id, i dont understand it, why would someone do such a thing? Or do you think on Minervas behalf even? She caretainly has enough powerful relatives to do the job"

"No, no. Apparently the signiture was similar in ours, so it has to be Hermione's side, i just dont understand who"

Molly too was perplexed and started boiling the water for some tea, as Arthur took out a beer from the fridge.

Gathering the cups she let her mind mull over it, the meeting with their daughter in law, breif and un-pleasant despite their love of her "The only ones with us were Rose and Hugo" she muttered.

The steam from the water gathered in the air and as Molly's words caressed her husabands ears and his heart pounded a little faster as something inside of him clicked. Arthurs face dropped as he placed down his beer on the table and Molly, the realisation dawning on her also, turned to face him in shock.

"No"

Arthur shook his head "What other explanation do you have?"

Molly gaped at him "No! no, no, no! For merlins sake dear they're only children!"

"Born from two powerful wizards and with enough intelect and love to outlast anything we have"

Molly just looked at him, slammed down her mug and barked "NO!"

Authors note: Sorry for the wait but I hoped you liked this chapter :D X


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

_She could feel it, the burn, the tantalizing sensation she had experienced just a month ago taking over her body. It was languid and yet urgent and she knew without a doubt in her mind that she needed her lover, her mate, her goddess! Her eyes connected with emeralds over the table and instantly everything seemed to explode._

_The ground beneath them shook as their bodies started to once again burn away their clothes, ridding them of the barrier that would separate them. But still the table held a barrier and disconnected them, or so Hermione had thought when in the flick of an eye the object separating them set alight, and with absurd speed rapidly burnt to the ground in a pile of hot ash…_

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as the reminisces of her dream slowly slipped away. Sighing she rolled over trying to return back to sleep but knowing that soon she would have to be up. The day would not wait for her and neither would her children she thought wryly.

Rolling over, she stretched out her body, relishing in the languid feel of her body slowly waking and yet envying the fact that she would have to get out of bed in no more than 5 minutes. She could hear her two gremlins whispering, and then the pattering of feet, until another bed squeaked and knowing with motherly instinct that Hugo had just climbed into his sister's bed.

A few giggles later she reluctantly threw the covers off and shivered in protest at the cold rush that surrounded her. Merlin! Her body felt stiff and hot and yet the cold that swept across her skin dimmed the sensation. But before she could make heads or tails of it, she shook it off with a fleeting thought and stood.

After going to the toilet, and feeling somewhat better, she smiled when she came out and found her blankets dragged up to the pillows. She smiled further when she spotted the two lumps under the covers, a small one giggling and fidgeting while the slightly larger lump whispered a shhh!

Walking forward she started to play "Well I think I better go wake Hugo and Rose…" she paused when she heard stifled giggles "But I think I'll make my bed before I do" she teased as she padded over to her bed with slightly louder steps than usual.

Small squeals were squelched barely as she started to pull and play with the covers. She kept patting until she touched a small leg. She gasped. "Oh my, what's that?"

Gripping it gently she trailed up the now squirming leg until she found a hip and squoze. Soon shrieks were heard as her two children pulled the covers down, their hair sticking out in every direction making her laugh.

"Goodness me! Have you been there all night?" she teased.

Rose and Hugo laughed and Hugo fell on top of her "No mommy!" he laughed and soon Rose snuggled up to her as well.

"Then you must have been very sneaky and cunning and snuck in while I went the toilet" she concluded with a smile "Am I right?"

But her children gave her their cheekiest smiles, and tapped the side of their noses, indicating that she would never know.

Laughing she kissed them on the head and patted them up "Right come on. We can't lounge around all day, you both have school, so up, up, up!"

Hugo slumped off the bed with a moan, whereas Rose once again smiled and jumped off quickly.

"Go on dear, grandma Molly will be here soon" she said ruffling his sandy brown hair "And we all know what she gets like when you're not ready on time" she warned and soon the little tyke spurted into gear.

Smart boy, she thought as she herself got ready for the new day.

-HG&MM-

Her robes swished about her as the wind surrounded her, her feet carrying her over the stone floor that hundreds upon, thousands of people had walked over as she made her way to her destination. Her light footsteps soon mixed in with the children's voices and died away as the morning's hustle and bustle took over. Nearing the great hall, her eyes immediately began to search for emerald eyes and dark flattering robes that hung on said persons frame so well. But as eyes mocha orbs scoured heads upon heads, she found, well, nothing.

Feeling her disappointment she tried not to let it show but instead smiled when one of her students greeted her.

"Good morning Professor!" the young girl chimed along with her friends.

"Morning girls. You all prepared for this morning's class?" she enquired gently.

"Yes Professor" they all replied enthusiastically before they scurried away to devour this morning's fine breakfast. Indeed Minerva had ordered quite the spread this morning, but still she was nowhere to be seen.

Still thinking about the girls she had just greeted, and how it made her heart swell to see such enthusiasm, she didn't notice or hear the footsteps behind her until the smell of lavender and ginger newts invaded her nostrils, and her lips automatically curled up.

A discreet hand found its way to her hip and Hermione had to supress the urge not to hold it.

"Looking for someone?" her Scottish lilt rang through her ears with welcome.

Still facing ahead she tilted her head to the side "Not anyone in particular" she denied cheekily "You?"

"Just a woman" Coming to stand beside her she smiled "Soft brown curls, deep chocolate eyes, dark blue robes, beautiful, kind mother of two children with unruly hair …Remind you of anyone?"

Hermione bit her lip as desire enveloped her, but still she supressed it, remembering exactly where they were and if they weren't careful they could have hundreds of young eyes prying on a moment that wasn't to be shown to the public.

Turning she felt the hand fall away from her hip with sadness but instead was greeted with mischievous green eyes.

"You seem very 'happy' this morning" she said before heading towards the great table, Minerva following.

"And by 'happy' you mean?" Minerva teased.

Hermione slowed and whispered "You know exactly what I mean"

Minerva knew this wasn't the place or the time, but this morning she had been consumed with desire and now being close to the woman it only fuelled her desire further "Forgive me" she said softly and genuinely "I think as the second part to the ritual draws closer my… I grow more…"

She stopped as more children scurried past them and Hermione only had to nod in understanding as she too felt the pull increasing in strength "I know"

Minerva sighed and let the mask of the prestigious headmistress take over somewhat "How have your lessons with Fillius been coming along?"

As they found their seats Hermione replied "You mean for the All Hallows Eve dance?"

"Indeed"

But before Hermione could reply as she sat, Fillius interrupted "Oh Minerva she is marvellous, never have I seen such grace"

Minerva's eyes twinkled at Hermione as Fillius's compliment rushed over her ears "Maybe I shall have to come observe one evening"

Hermione smiled as she picked up a fork and spoon, and proceeded to fill her plate as Fillius continued.

"Indeed you should as I believe you have not yet refreshed your mind on its steps and you too will also be dancing"

Minerva only huffed as the various owls dropped off their morning correspondence.

"Join us tonight Minerva, I remember you use to dance most tremendously" Poppy joined in.

Hermione watched as Minerva tried to feign her lack of enjoyment of dancing, when she knew that was most definitely not the case. Instead she decided to tease "Tell me" Hermione pleaded to Poppy, catching Minerva's eyes narrow at her from the corner of her eye.

Poppy smiled "Oh Minerva was quite the performer once upon a time" she spoke, catching the way the headmistress's lips quirked upwards at her use of words.

"'Performer' indeed" Pomona agreed and Fillius and Rolonda could only chuckle along.

Hermione could only look on at them in curiosity, her eyes begging them to tell her more.

"She use to take ballroom classes when she was younger and became rather fond of the tango"

Hermione's eyebrows rose "Tango?" she smiled.

"Mhmm" Poppy nodded as she ate some of her bacon and Rolonda continued the story.

"My mind forgets what event it was, but suffice to say it was quite a public event and after a few too many fire whisky's Minerva was feeling rather confident" Rolonda's yellow eyes twinkled and Minerva herself paused in her reading as her ears listened in on the story in which she played the main character.

Rolonda waved her hand and Fillius continued as the flying instructor ate "Having been a teacher for some years now, she and Albus had grown rather close. Little did we realise how close until that night" Fillius spoke as the rest chuckled, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy shoot through her but pushed it away.

"Rushing over to the band she whispered something and quickly an argentine tango rhythm started playing. Confused, I remember we watched as she came over and stood, rather seductively, over Albus, who was sitting down smiling mischievously at her"

Hermione, still listening, caught emerald eyes staring at her but continued to listen to Fillius.

"We were so shocked as Albus slowly stood and took her hand and held her waist that I do believe the whole room fell to silence as the pair took to the dance floor. And from there I confess I witnessed one of the most intimate acts I have ever seen" he concluded, the rest of them nodding with a flush.

Swallowing some food Poppy chimed in "Of course we knew they were just good friends, but lords, they may as well have been naked and making love right there on the floor"

At this the Scottish witch grabbed her newspaper and hit her friend lightly on the arm making the mediwitch chuckle "It wasn't that bad!" Minerva chided.

"Oh contraire!" Rolonda spoke "I had nightmares for weeks!" she confessed in tease.

Minerva could only scowl at her "Then I do hope the image still burns!"

Eating, Hermione could only laugh at her colleague's antics and watch as Minerva looked at her with desire yet trying desperately not be caught. If only they knew how badly they were failing.

"I think old Minerva here could give you a run for your money dear" Pomona teased.

Hermione merely smiled back in return "Is that a challenge?" she enquired.

At this all heads popped up, even Minerva's. What was the girl doing Minerva thought as she looked at Hermione in shock yet interest.

"On what grounds?" Rolonda eagerly accepted and Minerva could only roll her eyes.

Seeing this Hermione chuckled "I'm not sure, think about it and when you have an idea tell me. Are you willing Minerva?" she asked with a twinkle.

"To let Rolonda be in charge? Most certainly not" she quipped "But I suppose a small challenge between friends couldn't hurt" she conceded.

Poppy and Pomona giggled and cooed in excitement as Rolonda began to think and plan.

"Honestly" Minerva huffed with a small smirk before she excused herself to continue her work in her office and so the day continued.

-HG&MM-

The rain batted against the windows as Minerva entered her rooms. Having just returned from a meeting with the minister she sighed as she pushed an unruly lock away from her face, and patted away any of the rain drops from her cold face. Though Hogwarts and the ministry got along better now than they ever had, it didn't mean that the meetings were easy. The long lists of things that needed to be addressed took its toll on her as the hours proceeded, and by the end of it she was well and truly exhausted.

On top of that, her burn beneath her robes had been increasing in heat, and pushing her desire to make love to Hermione further to the front of her mind. To put it bluntly, she was horny! Ridding her outer-robe she dropped it on her couch, walked towards the window and opened it despite the horrid weather.

She needed air, oxygen and to cool down her mind screamed as she leant against the cool glass. Having the opposite window open she sat down on the window sill, letting the cool breeze flow in along with splatters of rainwater, a small but pleasant relief. She could tell the next stage of the ritual was nearing, she could feel her magic pulsing in her bones and Hermione's somewhere in the castle.

Hoping her desire would settle, she let her body relax as she sat there for minutes on end.

A gentle cough ripped her eyes back open and her wand was immediately out as she swung round to find a woman leaning against the edge of her couch.

Shocked, she took the woman in. She was beautiful to say the least, with dark tresses tumbling over her pale skin which was barely covered with what looked like a dark blue, see through type of material, something one imagined a goddess to wear.

Her eyes were piercing silver, barely able to make out apart from the light blue rim that assured you the iris was there.

"Wha, who are you?" she breathed "And what in merlin's name are you doing in my room?" she asked calmly, but her wand pointing straight at her in warning.

The woman just tilted her head watching as the Scottish woman's body perspired in desire as a consequence of the transition she was going through due to the spell.

"There's no need to feel threatened daughter" the strange woman finally spoke "I am merely here to help"

Confused Minerva did not back down but instead held her arm out strong "Help?" she almost laughed "You, a stranger to me, come into my room without permission, and say you are here to help?" she paused "Forgive me if I'm not exactly convinced"

The woman shifted and nodded "Your premise not to trust me is valid, but if you want to save Hermione's life you _will_ listen" she stood straight.

Minerva's blood immediately began to boil and she too stood straighter "What have you done?"

"Not me" the woman said as she wandered around the Scottish woman's chambers "But you"

Minerva said nothing, simply followed the beautiful woman with dangerous eyes "Explain" she commanded but something was niggling away at her, her breathing becoming difficult as she tried to watch her opponent.

The goddess like woman stopped and pinned her with her silver eyes "You resisted the first part of the ritual, nearly killing yourselves on the disillusion that what was happening was some sort of trick, a threat" the woman looked baffled as she spoke.

Minerva felt her body's need to find her other half as exhaustion started to take over "W, we, we didn't know" she tried to explain.

The woman tilted her head "You didn't know you were partaking in one of the most sacred rituals?" she rose an eyebrow "I do not understand"

Minerva could no longer feign strength, but instead let the exhaustion start to overcome her body as she started to collapse against the window sill once again "I, I don't…"

Seeing the Witch's struggle the woman shook her head and held up her hand "There is no time. If you want to survive and save this woman's life you must complete the second part to the ritual without hesitation" she said as she walked over to Minerva.

"But because of your foolish actions for the first part it means you must prove yourself" she said mysteriously "You must find her"

Minerva shook her head as she looked at the woman's amazing physique through her see through dress "What do you mean, find?"

The woman stood "She has been taken. The only way for you to continue your journey together is for you to find her"

Trying to sit up somewhat, her body tingling with magic that was slowly drifting away, she begged with her eyes "How? Tell me how, please" she breathed through gritted teeth.

Silver eyes slowly absorbed emeralds as she tried to understand how something so simple as love had become so complicated "Listen" and with that she was gone with a shimmer.

Tears brimmed in Minerva's eyes as the pain of being so far away from Hermione tore through her body. Listen? Listen to what? Her heart and body cried. The last time, to be barely centimetre away from Hermione had been excruciating, but now, to be god knows how far away, the pain… it was indescribable. Shifting, trying to somehow ease the pain, she barely registered Poppy storming into the room as she cried out in agony again. Merlin she needed Hermione!

"Minerva!" Poppy rushed forward "Minerva, listen to me" but as she tried to touch her, Minerva's body burned her fingers causing her to rip them away suddenly with a hiss.

"Get off me!" Minerva screamed as she tried to calm her heart and focus.

Poppy hated seeing her friend in such pained and didn't want to add to the burden but knew there was no other choice "She's gone Minerva, Hermione's gone. The students say she disappeared so suddenly there was no way they could have prevented it"

Minerva shook her head as tears slipped from her eyes, more pain racking her body and she screamed beneath her closed lips "It hurts so much!" she whispered in pain.

Feeling her own tears brimming, Poppy had to supress the urge to touch her in comfort "I know" looking on, she shook her head "I don't understand, this isn't supposed to happen!"

Minerva barely able to crack her eyes open took shuddering breath "It… it's our, co, consequence"

But Poppy still didn't understand "I don't…"

"Shhh" Minerva begged, closing her eyes as she tried to listen. Because god damit it she wasn't about to die now. No bloody chance in hell her mind screamed as she let her ears and mind take over. Every cell in her body slowed, as she drowned out the outside world and scoured her way through the centuries of magic that surged its way through her body due to the spell.

Despite the odd circumstances as to how she and Hermione had found themselves in this situation did not deter her find. She could not deny anymore that she was indeed falling in love with the young bright witch, if she was not already in love. She wouldn't give up on this, on them, not now. So as if she had inner eyes she searched for the blue cords of magic, she knew to be Hermione's, across deserts and sea's, on green grass lands, under trees, beneath rocks and over blue skies until she felt that all too familiar pull.

Abruptly, brown hair flickered over her vision until suddenly mocha orbs were staring directly into hers. Her pain eased if only for brief second, watching as Hermione called her name from underneath a weeping willow in hot summer rain "Hermione" she breathed.

There was no doubt in those few seconds where her heart and body longed to be. With all her might in that one moment she willed her strength into heart and apparated, hoping her heart would lead her if her body could not.

Being pulled and stretched, tossed across the world she supressed the urge to vomit until she fell with a thud onto soft, wet grass.

Rolling onto her back she willed her lungs to take in air and catch her breath, the air warm yet wet as soft long braches swayed gently in the breeze above her.

Her pain started to subside and butterflies filled her stomach as her the marks on her body started to burn with desire, it consuming her as though it were fire being fed oxygen at a substantial rate.

But it wasn't until she felt gentle hands touch her arm did her heart leap. And soon brown tresses and mocha orbs came into view, hovering above her.

Seeing tears in her loves eyes, she smiled and reached up to touch her cheek with a smile "Shhh"

Hermione leant down, resting their foreheads together "I was so scared" she whispered as their bodies melded together and their clothes were quickly burnt away.

Kissing her head, she stroked her hair "I'm here now" she assured "Always" she promised.

But before they could let their happiness truly sink in, footsteps invaded their ears and looking up they found the woman with silver eyes staring down at them "Come with me"

Authors note: Oh my gosh I haven't updated this in ages and for that I'm sooo sorry! I had like serious writers block, it was sooo painful! But hopefully I've budged it somewhat! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, but please tell us what you think and if you liked it or not. Thankyouuu! :D X


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"_I'm not moving an inch until you tell us exactly what in merlin's name is going on" she demanded. _

_The woman merely raised an eyebrow and stood taller if it were possible, exceeding her already 6 foot height "I won't stand here waiting for your simple minds to understand the severity of your situation. Come with me…" she paused, her eyes glazing over with ice "or die" she finished before she turned and began walked into the dark forest that resided to their right._

_Feeling Minerva trembling with anger Hermione squoze her arm and kissed her shoulder to calm her "Let's just follow her hmm?"_

_Reluctantly Minerva nodded and slowly they stood. But she could not deny the anger that pulsed in her veins. _

They never should have followed her, her anger was now tenfold her mind screamed as her chest heaved.

Running through trees, the wind hit her body, kissing her skin with ferocity as her legs leapt across the ground beneath her, moving the earth that was usually left undisturbed as she dodged trees and spells.

Looking behind her she caught glimpse of her attacker and threw a curse backwards, before jumping a fallen log with quick precision. A curse from her attackers whipped passed her, hitting the tree and splintering it, shards flying in every direction, her only shield her arm which she quickly flung up in protection as she stumbled slightly.

Bracing herself on a tree she had fallen against, her breaths ragged and her hair falling from her braid, she pushed herself back up, her heart hammering in her chest as she saw her attacker, which had now become attackers, gaining on her.

No, no, no, she wouldn't go like this! Pushing herself forwards as she tried to catch her breath, she threw several curses behind, moving trees to throw them off and shaking the earth to disrupt their steps causing them to fall enough to give her enough time to try and escape further.

Oh she just wanted to find Hermione her heart cried as she headed towards a dip in the forest before sliding down it. Eyes quickly scanned for anywhere to hide, but her salvation fell short, instead it was barren, leaves adoring the ground instead. Just open space.

Tears started to well in her eyes as she looked around her desperately. Less than 24 hours ago she had been standing next to the woman she was growing to love, teasing her, and now she was disguised as someone else, partaking in a non-existent war that could possibly kill her, in order to find the woman who had been torn away from her, for a mistake they hadn't even had a say in. And for the first time in a long time she felt alone, scared and helpless. Her chest heaved against its confines as she heard leaves rustling above her and she knew that at any moment her attackers would find her. She could feel her magic pulsing, and in frustration she let her anger explode, the ground shaking beneath her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The gods would pay for this, she wouldn't let them rest until they did!

Magic shot through her body and the ground trembled, dirt moving, roots shifting, as her heart ached for her love. Her enemy's cried out as they were somehow swallowed by the earth and she couldn't help but collapse to the ground, tears falling from her eyes as she wept in despair.

How was she supposed to find her when she didn't even know what she looked like anymore? Resting her head against the auburn autumn leaves, her hands digging into the dirt, she threw her hate at the gods that had sent them to this godforsaken place.

They had told them that in order to continue the ritual they had to truly prove their determination in love. Minerva had been confused, and quickly things had been put into horrid perspective. The gods changed their looks, disguising them. And to further unsettle them had placed them in a middle of a war on opposite sides. They were to find each other, to somehow know who the other was despite their changed looks. In short they were to go through hell before they could seek love and gratification as the god so disgustingly put it.

Minerva's rage swept across her like a coming storm. The wind blew and the sky darkened, crackling as if by her command. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… rolling onto her back she looked to the sky with sorrow but ever ending determination. Please be okay.

-HG&MM-

Hermione followed the crowd of people that were supposedly 'her tribe' through the forest as the leaves shuffled beneath her cold feet. Tugging her coat closer around her body, she took in her surroundings constantly watching, constantly hoping, her mind mapping and planning, waiting for her escape.

Eaves dropping and lying low within the group of women she was with, she had learnt that they were moving to the coast, crossing the border to a safer land while the men fought against the opposing tribe that Minerva was in. Her heart hammered in despair at this thought knowing that the longer she stayed with the tribe, the further she would be dragged away from Minerva. But how was she supposed to survive let alone escape when she knew not where to go?

Laughter resounded around her as the women and children played. But how could such a thing as happiness even enter her thoughts while she was apart from not only Minerva but her own children! Rose, Hugo… she faltered in her steps and a woman touched her arm.

"Lana?" she whispered in concern.

Hermione looked at the taller woman. With brown hair and doe eyes she seemed kind and friendly enough. But a still stranger.

"What's wrong?" the woman continued.

Seeing that she was drawing attention that she certainly not need she brushed it off "I'm fine, honestly" she assured her.

She went to walk away but the woman's hand stopped her gently and pulled her back. Panicking slightly she looked at her with kind, hoping to reassure the woman that seemed to care for the participants body she was occupying.

"Are you having second thoughts" the woman whispered.

Confused Hermione went to tell her that she did not understand, but supressed the urge when she remembered that she was not technically herself and forced a smile again "Of course not"

The woman seemed to settle and smiled back but just as Hermione thought they were finished the woman eased closer, her hand slipping to her waist in an intimate loving hold, and Hermione realised with apprehension that these two women were more than just friends.

As her hand inched higher up her waist towards her breast Hermione could feel her inner marks burning in protest at another's touch that was not Minerva's, and she felt her body convulse in protest.

A thousand knives felt as though they were digging into her chest and when she could no longer bare the pain, her body lurched away as she tried to catch her breath.

"Lana!?"

"I'm fine" Hermione protested, resisting the woman's touch "Just cramp"

The woman didn't look convinced and went to step forward but Hermione stepped back "I promise you, I'm just not feeling well"

"Let me help you"

"Please!" Hermione snapped holding up her hand in protest. Her voice echoing around them as the tribe moved further away from them.

Sharp eyes did not believe her and stood still, watching her, assessing her until she was sufficed that she was indeed fine. "Alright, But you will still come to me tonight?"

Hermione looked at her quickly and her heart broke just a little more. She couldn't, she wouldn't… what about Minerva? Oh she just wanted Minerva, the witch she had watched for years, secretly praying she would catch her eye, hoping to impress her with her work, excelling in transfiguration not only because it was her favourite subject but because it took her ever closer to the woman with long ebony hair and deep emerald eyes. Supressing her tears she whispered "Maybe" she replied timidly.

The woman bit her lip looking at her and Hermione could see the pain in her eyes at her rejection to help, but satisfaction that they would possibly have time together later tonight.

She went to step closer again but the sky suddenly crackled and darkened. A storm…

Her head whipped up and her burn suddenly exploded in delight. Confusion spread throughout her body but somehow she felt peace in the mournful heavens that wept above her. Clouds moved and the sky darkened further, only small mercy's of light breaking through as the first dots of rain fell onto her face, the heavens rumbling its warning with earth trembling ferocity.

Her heavy chest breathed a small relief as the rain picked up pace, quickly falling down without forgiveness, soaking her to the skin while her ears vaguely picked up the sounds of children screaming and laughing.

She felt a tugging on her arm but she wouldn't budge. She hadn't felt this close to Minerva in hours and she wouldn't waste it.

"Where are you my love" she whispered, not even aware that the woman who she assumed was 'Lana's' lover was watching her with rapt fascination as her body seemed to crackle in blue magic.

"Kareesha, Lana!" a distant voice called.

Hermione looked to Lana who was nodding to another woman before she looked back at Hermione with a new sense of wonder.

"We have to go"

Hermione felt her heart sink and the small smile that had adorned her lips in those few seconds disappeared.

"The storm isn't going anywhere" The woman she now knew as Kareesha assured her "If anything.." she paused looking to the sky, her dark hair now in wet ringlets, "It looks more like it's just beginning"

She knew what the woman said was true, and somehow her instincts told her she was safe. But what about her children? She needed to get back, she needed to find Minerva. But looking at Kareesha's doe eyes she knew that it wasn't today.

With reluctance she moved, taking one painful step at a time, new determination in her heart as she looked to the dark heavens. 'It won't be long my love' her mind whispered. Because she wouldn't. She was going to find her. And she would see her children again.

-HG&MM-

"_I'm afraid you have no choice, you don't get to choose your fate now. You lost that right as soon as you cast the spell"_

_Minerva was fuming, being thrown into something unnecessary and unwanted "But we didn't…"_

_The woman they had been taken to, with silver hair and a face so young but eyes that held such wisdom, held up her hand._

"_I don't need your explanations"_

_Hermione stepped forward "It seems that you do, as the information you have is wrong" she insisted strongly._

"_You do not love this woman?" she asked with sharp eyes._

_Hermione could not deny she was taken a little off guard by her question and could feel Minerva eyes burning into her side. They were falling for each other, they both knew it with ferocity neither had ever known, but relationships needed time. They need to evolve, explore and to breath in sink. And when the time came, it would be then that they would profess their love. But the time wasn't quite right, not yet "I, I won't deny that I do feel…" she licked her lips looking at Minerva "very strongly for her" trying to convey all she felt to Minerva in that one look, Minerva's green eyes smiling at her tenderly._

"_Then you do not love her?"_

_Hermione sighed at the ignorant and obviously blind woman "For someone who claims to be a god of love you seem to know very little of the intricacy of what love actually is!"_

_The young witch could see the goddesses jaw flexing, her anger apparent, but she held her ground as Minerva's hand wrapped around hers giving her the strength she needed._

"_Love is not complicated; in fact it is quite simple. Its people like you who make it complicated" she snapped standing from her thrown and walking down the few steps to where Minerva and Hermione stood._

_The silver haired goddess tilted her head, considering the two witches with a long thoughtful look "For years I have waited. I sit watching and hoping that couples will gradually fall into my welcoming palms and I shall guide them, give them a bond that should be cherished" she said with soft passion._

"_But you two…" her eyes glazed over "You fall into my arms with resistance and doubts" Minerva could almost feel the goddess's pain, the look of sadness palpable in her eyes "that night…" the goddess looked at them in wonder "I have never felt such a thing"_

_Minerva's heart pounded against her rib cage as she remembered how hard she had resisted, how strongly she had fought. She couldn't deny that at the time she had been scared. Scared to feel love and scared that she would lose herself, lose her heart and then the next day reality would come back and her heart would shatter. Her heart had already broken a thousand times, she hadn't been sure it could survive it again._

_But it had survived she smiled. And they were getting through it together. _

"_We didn't understand what was happening" Minerva tried "We were scared"_

_The woman shook her head "But you cast the spell!" the woman accused Hermione._

_Hermione's brow went up and Minerva looked at her in disbelief "She couldn't have!" Minerva insisted._

"_And I swear I did not!"_

_The goddess practically growled "I don't care for these games!"_

"_We aren't playing games!" Minerva shouted back._

"_ENOUGH!"_

-HG&MM-

She knew not how long she had lay there, tears streaming down her face, until tears could no longer be formed as the cold bit ferociously at her face and hands, making them as numb as she wished her heart would feel in those few moments.

As Minerva lay in the leaves barley dusted with snow she hardly heard soft footsteps approaching until a woman with soft brown hair was stood over her with what could only be described as curiosity.

On instinct Minerva shuffled up quickly, ignoring the quick twinge that shot through her back as she looked up at the woman in soft green robes, and gentle brown eyes. A Goddess?

The woman looked at her in confusion and the two considered each other and until the woman took it upon herself to be the first one to speak "Forgive me for my bluntness but may I ask what on earth you are doing here? And lying on the ground for that matter?"

"…and you are?"

The woman merely shook her head "It does not matter at this very moment, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here, you are Minerva are you not?"

Minerva only held her with cold regard "If this is another silly game, I want no part in it!" Minerva spat "Just let us go, for merlin's sake, if you want me to confess so be it, I love her!... I love her, I love her, I love her, god damn it!" her chest heaved, her eyes brimming with tears "And I just want her back"

The woman only opened her mouth and shook her head "I know, I don't doubt your love, when we took her from you, in finding her you proved your love, so tell me why you are here?"

Minerva frowned, she too confused. "I, I don't understand, a, a lady informed us that we still had a penalty to pay and this was our consequence!"

The woman in green robes looked away before turning back to her "But you paid the penalty when you found your love at the willow, it has always been that way"

"Forgive me" Minerva drawled sarcastically "but I am not the one who makes the rules, isn't it you?!"

"Of course. But you paid, why is it you should end up here?"

"I don't know! I will try to explain once again that is not our fault we are here"

"Of course it's not, the magical signatures are entirely different"

At this statement Minerva heart shot up into her head "That's, yes, but the, but one of your…" Minerva rolled her hand in a gesture that implied the woman to fill in for her.

"I believe you mean one of my lady's in waiting. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am the high priestess. I have been away, hoping that my lady's could learn from my absence, I have been wrong and find they have judged you poorly"

Seeing the sad look upon the priestesses kind face her anger subdued somewhat but her determination to find Hermione still hot and burning through her skin "Then I beg of you to help us"

The wind blew and the leaves rustled around them "I'm afraid I cannot. You have been done an injustice I do confess but once the trial is set it cannot be undone"

Minerva's heart fell, and anger took over her again "Then why are you here?"

The priestess sighed "I cannot undo everything, but I will confide to you that you are not far away from your Hermione"

There could have been no other words that could have made her happier, she had been grasping at straws for hours only going where she felt her heart believed Hermione to be. Had her heart truly taken her closer?

Stepping forwards she grasped the priestess's hand "Where? Tell me please?"

The priestess only tilted her head and regarded her with a warm smile. Lifting her hand she stroked her cheek "You don't need my help my darling" and with that she disappeared like leaves on the wind "I think you'll find she's closer than you think" it whispered.

Left there standing in the middle of a forest, alone, Minerva felt elated and at the same time so confused. It was like being shown the way in complete darkness. And everything seemed so… surreal. Things were happening so quickly it made her head spin. It seemed that Hermione and the thought of her, and the children, were the only thing that kept her firmly on the ground.

Taking a breath, she wiped away the tears on the stranger's body she occupied and took a step forward, only to turn slightly to her left when her heart panged, somehow knowing it was not the right way and that left instead was better.

"Oh and by the way"

Minerva turned back round when the woman appeared again.

"It was her daughter"

Minerva frowned, the wind bustling around her body as she tried to process the words the woman just said "I don't understand…"

"The spell. I believe it was your Hermione's daughter whom cast it" the woman finished, watching as shock took hold of her features "Sometimes when a parent is unhappy, the child will pick up on despite however much the parent tries to hide it. In these times the child finds that they must take control. Rose only did what she thought was best" the priestess said sincerely before pausing in thought "She is a very talented girl"

Minerva's lips could only tilt upwards at this kind remark "Like her mother"

"Indeed" The priestess chuckled and again she was gone.

-HG&MM-

The daughters laughed and gossiped, 16 beautiful girls lounging around leisurely when suddenly the doors to their communal chamber swung open with a ferocity like no other. The High Priestess swept through, anger etched into her face, and her usually warm green eyes as sharp and cold as the dark depths of the ocean.

The daughters immediately sank to the floor and a long low bow, the anger from the priestess rolling of her body and hitting them in waves causing them to all fall to the floor with an audible 'ough'

Climbing the few steps to her chair she turned around to look at her daughters, the girls she had chosen to follow her until she would select one to take her place.

Looking at them she shook her head "In all my time I have never been so disappointed" her eyes scanning over each and every daughter "Not only did you trial these women twice but have overlooked the very essence of these women, what makes them who they are, what could make them and what could destroy them. You are testing the very bounds of their life. The youngest woman has two children!" she cried as she paced above them.

"Did you not think of the consequences if they do not pull through, potentially leaving two children without a mother…"

"Well they should have thought of that before they cast the spell" one of her daughters snapped.

The high priestesses heart broke as she looked at Evon, her silver hair framing her strong jaw and piercing eyes. She had had such hope for her.

"You are carless Evon. They were not the one's who entered themselves into the spell but the younger woman's daughter. Have you become so arrogant that you could not detect the small differences in their magical signatures?" she questioned firmly.

Evon could only bow her head her jaw flexing In thought.

"I left you all here in hopes that you would grow, learn without my guidance" she said softly, pleadingly almost. "Perhaps I was hasty in my decision"

The girls could do nothing but apologise quietly while the priestess looked over them warily "All of you know what has been done cannot be reversed and despite its rarity I ask you watch over these two women with care from now on. I'm I understood?"

Each girl nodded and followed it by kissing her cheek in respect before the priestess waved them off with a sigh.

-HG&MM-

As dark approached Hermione's tribe stopped and made up camp. She was more than thankful for the break, her legs aching from all the walking, a strain on her body she had not been used to since her days during the war.

Following lead she helped collect small logs and twigs, leaves, anything that would help to make some small fires, but her mind never leaving the thought of Minerva.

She would have to break from them soon. She couldn't follow them for days on end hoping somehow she would find Minerva. No. she had to search herself.

Rose had a small English test tomorrow and she knew without a doubt in her mind she would pass, but it still broke her heart to think she would not be there to congratulate her. To kiss her on the cheek and to rub Hugo's hair and tell him she was proud of him too.

With a sigh she settled everything she wanted to make a fire into place and without even thinking waved her hand over it, the logs and leaves instantly catching alight, having learned wandless magic years ago.

"Lana!"

Hermione whipped around when an older woman stood looking at her with sharp eyes "Uh yes?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hermione looked at her cautiously, confused as to what she had done wrong "Lighting a fire"

With a scoff, old lips continued "You know very well its forbidden for women to use magic! Really Lana, I thought you above everyone knew that"

"I, I'm sorry, I forgot, I was lost in thought and…" she stammered, falling to a stop when the woman looked at her sternly.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again" the old woman with aged yes said. But despite their obviously finished conversation the woman simply stood there looking at her, almost as if she could see right through her and there was nothing Hermione could do to prevent it.

Shifting Hermione gestured "W, was there something else you wanted?"

White hair swept around the old woman's face, a pretty face, that in its youth would have caught many a people's attention Hermione didn't doubt.

"No…" she turned to leave but stopped and looked back "But be careful girl"

Hermione could only watch her retreating form with trepidation. Did she know? Could she tell that she was not this 'Lana'?

After that the night passed rather quickly, Hermione being as quite but as helpful as possible. It wasn't until she could see Kareesha staring at her over the fire after their meal did she feel herself unsettled. No matter who pretended to be, she could not pretend to do that with a woman she barely knew. She wouldn't.

It was cruel to even do this, to sit here, and pretend that she was this woman's love, but she refused to take that step further.

With a sigh she pulled her the shawl she had on further around her shoulders and stood. She needed a little walk, air, she thought with irony. She had been outside all day, but still, her legs took further down the path they had come, hoping Kareesha would not follow.

Despite the darkness she felt a calm envelope her instead of fear. She had been scared of so many things when she was little, scared of the dark, scared of her own shadow, fearing the unseen. But now, after her experience in the war and just in life, she could now see that a shadow was merely that, a shadow, and the darkness, was just darkness.

It's what hid in the shadows that made her skin shiver and her body tremble, people, people scared her. But for now, she could not care. She could only hope Minerva was near.

It was a fruitless hope, but what did she have if she did not have hope?

Moon light broke through the trees as she looked up, her only, light and guidance. Deep upon the deep sapphire of the night, so many stars shone down around the moon and in a fleeting moment she wondered, a little sappily she confessed, if Minerva was doing the same.

It was doubtful she admitted but it was again another small hope she could cling to.

With a smile she looked back into the darkness ahead of her when her heart sank into her shoes, a dark figure standing only a few feet way. She wanted to screamed and run. But she calmed her heart and discreetly felt for her wand that was tucked in her belt when…

"Don't…"

But Hermione didn't even let them finish and quickly threw a gust of wind towards the figure, sending it flying across the ground and snatched her wand out when it shouted "Hermione stop you foolish woman!"

Before she could even stutter her shock roots grabbed her legs and dragged her on her bag towards the figure who had shouted her name.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Hermione growled as the figure laughed "And how do you know…" but she didn't even have to finish her sentence as the smell of ginger newts invaded her nose and even In the dark Hermione could see through the quickly meting false visage, Minerva's green emerald orbs.

-HG&MM-

Minerva had lost hope for that day and had settled in for an unfitful sleep when her animagus senses picked up the scent of smoke. It had been a long shot she knew, but with each step her heart seemed to pound in hope.

And now she knelt in front of Hermione, the woman she loved. She did, she loved her. She wanted to shout it, she wanted to cry it. Question was, was it time?

Hermione panted as she looked up at Minerva, the roots untangling from her feet and settling back into the earth.

"Don't play with me if it's not you" she breathed.

Leaning forward, aged hands stroked her face with care as their foreheads touched, Hermione's eyes slipping closed "Would I lie to you?" Scottish brogue filled her ears.

The touch ignited her skin and the immediate crackle of their magic's sizzled upon their skin confirming the truth.

Without hesitation Hermione pushed herself upwards and crushed her lips against Minerva's. She could not deny herself the pleasure, her need burning throughout her body as it had done for the past few days.

Minerva moaned and pulled Hermione closer, their bodies melting against each other as their lips became reacquainted, stroking, twisting, tasting. It did not matter where they were, and time yet again seemed to lose all meaning until it was time to breathe again, but even then they parted with such sweet reluctance. Pulling away Hermione nipped at Minerva's red lips, still needing, still wanting.

The older witch could not help but run her hands down Hermione's curves, gripping, feeling, remembering, unable to help herself.

"Do you know how much I missed you" Minerva practically sobbed in a whisper.

The words cut through the silence and tugged so viciously at Hermione's heart strings she felt her own tears pricking at her eyes and settled herself further into Minerva's lap, both just content in holding each other as they sat calmly on the forest floor. Hermione didn't need to reply back, a tender kiss to the crook of Minerva's neck told her all she needed to know.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked in wonderment against Minerva's shoulder "I, I didn't know where yoy were I didn't know where to start, I feel so guilty I didn't try harder" Hermione exhaled

Breathing in the woman's delicious scent Minerva was in no mood for explanations "The fires, I saw them and hoped… besides it doesn't matter now, I'm just so happy you're here"

Grazing her nose against the animagus she whispered "There's nowhere else I'd rather be"

"It'd better be" her eyes twinkling with mischief.

It made Hermione's insides melt, the way she could ignite and yet soften everything within her body with just one look.

Stroking Hermione's soft hairline, she watched with loving eyes as the younger witch relaxed into her touch, her skin almost glowing with their magic as their need slowly built due to their connection.

Hermione could see the desire pulsing through Minerva's eyes and could not resist Minerva's delicious taste. The pull was too great, her body already leaning in for another sweet kiss.

Their lips met softly, loving with passion but with the intent of exploration, and the desire for it to never end. And kissing Hermione like this, so tenderly, Minerva wondered why she had ever resisted. Because there was no doubt that she wouldn't resist from now on.

Authors note: Sorry for the wait again. I have hated this chapter with a passion but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, so please tell us what you think and the next chapter will be up shortly. Promise! Thankyou X


End file.
